


Fantastic Drabbles and Where To Find Them

by AllHailBurnoel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ASoIaF, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Animagus, Animagus Newt, Awestruck Aurors, BABY NIFFLERS, Bad-luck Curses, Bruises, Collars, Colorblind Newt, Corgis, Crack, Cross Over, Dark!Albus, Drabble Series, Dragon Mum!Newt, Dragons, Emperor Dumbledore, Emperor Grindelwald, Explicit Language, Female Original Percival Graves - Freeform, Female Theseus Scamander, Femdom, Feral Newt, Gen, Gramander, GrindelTheseus, Gushing over Dragons, Home schooling, Humiliation kink, Hungarian Horntail - Freeform, Imperius, Is it really kidnapping if they were already kidnapped in the first place?, Kidnapping, Like GrindelGraves but with Theseus, M/M, Magical GPS Bracelets, Marriage, Minor Description of Torture, Multi, Mummy Of Dragons, Newts a momma bear, Nifflers, Nipple Clamps, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Painful Spells, Picking a Pokemon, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU, Protective Newt, Protective Original Percival Graves, Protective Theseus, Protective Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldsteins fashion sense, Scamandercest - Freeform, Shirtless Newt, Shy Newt, Sick Newt Scamander, Sickfic, Snow, Snowball Fight, Sort Of, Stockholm Syndrome, Strap-Ons, Theseus needs to read things more thoroughly, Tritanopia, Ukranian Ironbellies - Freeform, Unknowing Consort Newt Scamander, Woman on Top, background Gramander, cursing, injuries, nervous newt, non-canon age, poor Newt, poor nifflers, spells, young Newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 66,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailBurnoel/pseuds/AllHailBurnoel
Summary: A series of Fantastic Beasts related drabbles. There will be multiple pairings, gen-fics, smut prompts, non-explicit prompts. Really whatever ends up being thrown my way that strikes my interest.





	1. GrindelNewt - Snowball Fight - Beloved Captive/Stockholm Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [阿尼玛格斯变形记](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211785) by [Ashley_wynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_wynn/pseuds/Ashley_wynn)



> Hi guys! This is going to be a drabble series (hopefully under 3,000 words per drabble) with whatever prompts that I get, so that I can work on writing shorter fics. You guys can feel free to send me prompts either here on AO3 or on tumblr (thighs-without-mercy.tumblr.com) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Gellert smirked fondly as he watched Newt wade his way through the snow from the window. It had taken time and quite a bit of obliviation for him to finally get Newt to where he was able to freely wander around Nurmengard without constant supervision. 

The brit had been incredibly stubborn when he had first brought him to the castle. Even Credence’s presence hadn’t been enough to sway him from trying to find a way to leave. At first he had hoped that Credence’s need for guidance and Queenie’s influence might pull Newt to his side, though that hope was quickly squashed. 

But the past didn’t matter now because Newt wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon. Not when he believed that this castle, these people, were the only ones who cared for him, that everyone else in the world was against them; and the enchanted bracelets that Gellert had woven around his ankles and wrists also did their part in keeping him from traveling too far. 

Credence joined Newt in the front yard, the two of them admiring the falling snow peacefully. That peace was quickly disturbed by the baby Phoenix, that Newt had been helping Credence raise, swooping down to land on the boy’s shoulder. Gellert held back a laugh as Credence jumped at the sudden weight, knocking Newt off balance with a flailing arm and sending him into the snow. 

Newt, instead of getting himself out of the snow, simply reached over to grab a handful of the frigid white powder to pack it into a ball. It only took him a few seconds to finish shaping the ball and launch it straight at Credence’s head, covering the younger boy’s face and shoulders in white. 

Gellert let himself smile as the two of them tossed snowballs back and forth, the Phoenix flying away and landing on a small tree just out of their firing range. Their snowball fight eventually dissolved into a wrestling match, the two of them fumbling around on the ground each trying to get the upper hand. 

He turned away from the scene and sat back at his desk.


	2. Gramander - Nipple Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt - Nipple Play   
> Pairing: Gramander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this one! I tried to make it a bit more on the cracky/comical side since I don't often write stuff like that

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Percy” 

Percival hummed, keeping his body angled away from Newt as he dug through the bag of their newest toys. It was the first time in months that Percival had more than a few hours off from work in a row and he was damn well going to make the best of it. “Everything is going to be fine, doll, besides the medi-witch said the curse should wear off in a couple of hours and that was nearly six hours ago.” 

Newt whined, his wrists pulling and struggling against the tightly knotted tie that was wrapped around them. “I still think we should wait...just until the morning?” He said hopefully, eyeing up the bag that he could see in front of Percival fearfully. 

He turned back towards him. “This is the first time I’ve had two days off in forever and you said you were willing to try this.” 

“Yes, well, I really hadn’t realized at the time, that you were planning to use medieval torture devices on me.”

“Newt.” He said exasperatedly. “They’re nipple clamps, you aren’t about to be drawn and quartered.” He pulled the aforementioned clamps out of the bag and dangled them teasingly in front of Newt’s face. “They’re are bright pink and have cute little detachable weight that go along with them.” 

Newt’s face lit up red as the little pink pair of monstrosities were shown to him. If they hadn’t looked intimidating enough in the box at the store, now they looked positively horrifying. How could anyone ever want them anywhere near their bodies? “My nipples are already sensitive enough, Perce, I-I really don’t need to make them even more sensitive!” 

“We can take them off if you don’t like them, but can you at least _try_ them first?” Percival titled his head, jangling the little chain that the clamps hung on. “If you really hate them I’ll take them off immediately and we’ll get rid of them.”

Newt bit his lip, looking from the clamps to Percival’s sulking face and back again. “Fine. But just for a moment.” 

Percival smirked at him, his face lighting up as he untangled the chains. Newt felt his muscles tense up when he started moving towards him. By the time he had gotten the clamps open and positioned over the nubs of his nipples all the muscles in his back and chest were tight with anxiety. He could already feel the pain radiating from his poor nubs and the clamps haven’t even been put on yet!

“Take a deep breath, doll.” Percival whispered in his ear. 

The clamps snapped in place over his nipples and almost before the pain could register in his mind, Newt was already yelping, his whole body jolting in place as he tried to push away from the sensation. 

But the movement didn’t help, in fact it made everything even worse as the clamps bounced with the movement, pinching even tighter around the sensitive flesh. 

“Off! Off! Take them off!” Newt wailed, trying to old himself as rigid as he could while Percival jerked towards him. 

Percival’s hand grasped one of the clamps pulling at the mechanism that should loosen it. However, after a second or two the sensation hadn’t gone away and Newt opened his eyes to stare down at his boyfriends hands. “Why aren’t you taking them off!” He whimpered. 

“I can’t get them off.” Percy’s voice was barely move than a whisper and Newt could see a little bit of apprehension start to over take his feature. He watched as he fumbled with the other clamp, hissing every time the clamps were tugged or shifted, but the other clamp didn’t loosen either. 

If anything it felt as though it was getting tighter. 

“I told you we shouldn’t have done this while I was under a bad luck curse!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this, leave me a comment or a kudos letting me know if you did or if you have any prompts of your own!


	3. Gramandercest - Sickness - MotherHenning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Kiritsu on the Gramander Discord who asked for a Sick!Newt fic and Motherhenning from Theseus and Percival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute little sick fic with some motherhenning from Newt's two favorite boys!

“Achoo!” Percival whirled around at the sound of a muffled sneeze. His eyes squinted as he stared at the door to the kitchen, waiting to hear anymore noises.  
It sounded as though a certain someone was up out of bed. 

“Newt?” He called out exasperatedly, throwing the spoon he had been using to stir the soup down onto the stove. Percival walked out of the kitchen, trying to catch a glimpse of the wayward magizoologist. “Newt!” 

Did Newt seriously think he couldn’t see him? 

His feet thudded across the living room carpet until he came to a stop beside the couch. Standing there he could easily hear the muffled coughing that was happening on the other side of the armrest. 

“Newt, I told you to stay in bed.” Percy made sure his tone of voice conveyed his displeasure, just in case the hands on his hips didn’t make it known. “Your soups almost done cooking.” 

He reached down to grab a hold of Newt’s arm so he could haul him to his feet. As the redhead stood up he gave himself a few seconds to admire the adorably flushed cheek and the soft sniffles his boyfriend was emitting. Newt looked so sheepish at being caught trying to sneak out. 

Newt shivered under his hand and Percy let go of his arm just long enough to wrap his sweater tighter around his shoulders. 

“Now you need to go back to bed, I’ll be right in with your food.” He patted Newt’s back as he led him back towards the bedroom. 

Newt tried to shake his head, though it made him sway dangerously, almost knocking himself over. “I don’ need t’ sleep.” He mumbled. 

“We’ve been over this, Newt, you need to sleep or else you aren’t going to get better anytime soon.” The two of them were slowly meandering their way back to the bedroom door when it suddenly burst open, crashing into the wall next to it with a loud bang as Theseus came barreling out of it.

Theseus looked around the hallway frantically, Newt’s name on his lip and panic on his face before he actually registered the fact that the two of them were in the hall. “Newt!” 

He stormed up to the two of them, his bare shoulders tensing when he grabbed a hold of his brother and pulled him into hug. “Where the hell did you run off to, little one? You shouldn’t be out of bed!”

“Don’t worry, Theseus. I’ve already scolded him, I was just bringing him back to bed.” 

Newt snuggled into his brothers chest, but he was still coherent enough to lean back at Percy’s words and half-heartedly glare at him. “M’ not a baby.” 

Percy was pretty sure the sheer adorableness of that ‘glare’, if it could really be called a glare, had turned his heart to goo. “I never said you were, doll, but you _are_ sick and you do need to go back to laying down.” 

Theseus nodded along with him, subtly taking little steps backwards to coax Newt into following him. “Yeah, you shouldn’t be up and running around with a fever as high as yours is.”  
“But my creatures-” 

“Are taken care of.” Percival interrupted. “They’ve all been fed and if you would get in bed and stop trying to find your case, I would be able to feed you too.” 

“Come back to bed, little one.” 

Newt made another half-hearted attempt to pull away from Theseus but with how weak the fever was making him, he probably would have had a better chance if he had literally been in the body of a kitten. Theseus, of course, won out with Newt allowing him to wrap and arm around his back and under his knees so he could carry him back to their bedroom. 

He nuzzled his face into his brothers neck, practically falling asleep as soon as his feet left the ground. Newt didn’t even feel his brother sliding into bed behind him or Percival tucking the blanket in around them. 

“I guess I’ll just keep his soup under a heating charm till he wakes up again.” 

Theseus snorted and rested his cheek against soft red curls. “That’s assuming he won’t wake up and immediately try to find his case like the last four times.” 

Percy shrugged. "Maybe you should keep a better eye on him this time." 

"Wha-" Theseus glared at him over top of Newt's head. "You're an ass, I only feel asleep once!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you guys! Let me know what you guys think!


	4. GrindelNewt - Continuation of SnowFight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a continuation of the Snow Fight AU (First chapter) requested by Roze_Ryuuki with Theseus and/or Percy finding a brainwashed Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here's chapter 4 guys! Hope you like it!

Newt hummed a soothing tune under his breath as he browsed the different stalls. The market was surprisingly crowded around him, especially since it was one of the smaller magical markets in Austria. 

But Newt couldn’t bring himself to mind the hustle and bustle of people around him, not when it had been so long since he had been out of the castle. It was...disheartening to be kept in the castle all the time, but he understood why Gellert demanded that he stay inside. After all, Newt had been told numerous times that Gellert had quite a few enemies, people that hated everything he stood for, people who would stop at nothing, would balk at nothing, to see him kept from achieving his dreams. 

He knew well that those people would not hesitate to harm him if they thought it would hurt Gellert. He may have never seen those people or what they could do in person, but he had watched Gellert’s friends leave on their missions, only to find out later that they had been killed or taken captive. Gellert never outwardly shown any emotions when he heard that his friends had been taken by his enemies but anytime his enemies were so much as mentioned around Newt he seemed to grow increasingly agitated, sometimes even ushering his friends out of the room Newt was in so he could talk with them privately. 

Though Newt had always just assumed that that was because Gellert didn’t want to upset him with the no doubt horrible details of what had happened to his friends. There was logic behind his forced seclusion and while Newt could understand that, it didn’t mean he enjoyed being kept hidden away from the world.   
There had been a few times where he had intended to sneak out, not to leave permanently, but just to go see a little bit of what laid beyond the castle walls. Gellert had found him, however and it almost seemed like Gellert knew he was going to try to leave before even he did. 

At the very least he had Queenie and Credence to keep him company in the castle. On the few occasions that Gellert had had to leave Nuremberg, the two of them always stayed behind with him. Credence, no matter what, was always happy to see him. The two of them had built a spectacular friendship over the raising of the baby Phoenix, lovingly named Phoebe, Credence had found. 

And while Queenie always seemed keep a little bit of distance between the two of them, she did help keep him company when he wasn’t allowed outside. Though even when she talked or interacted with him she had an almost...nostalgic...air about her. As if she was constantly seeing the ghost of some she used to know within him. And she was always a little sad around him no matter what he did or what he tried to talk about with her. 

Newt had asked Gellert about it once and Gellert had only told him that that was how Queenie had always been. 

He quickly shook his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts as he glanced down at the wares of the nearest stall. It wouldn’t do to use up what little time he had away from the castle thinking about being back at the castle. He haggled with one of the vendors, smiling triumphantly when he wore the vendor down enough to almost cut the asking price in half. Gellert had given him more than enough money to buy anything his heart desired, most likely it was enough to buy up the market as a whole, but something in the back of his mind told him he needed to be frugal with his money. 

That even if he had enough money right now, he needed to budget it just in case he needed more things for his creatures later, even though the only creature he had to take care of was Phoebe. His mind did that quite often, telling him things as if he had done them his whole life even when he knew he hadn’t. 

He pocketed the rest of his money, making sure it and the food for Phoebe was tucked securely into the inner pockets of his jacket. He had only just turned away from the stall, intending to start looking for Credence in the crowd so they could head back to the castle, when a noise to his right stole his attention. 

A flash of dark purple fur caught his eyes as it scurried across the cobblestones of the market pathway. He immediately forgot about trying to find Credence, though he knew that the younger man would probably be getting frantic with how close it was to Newt’s curfew and the fact that Gellert had charged him with being Newt’s chaperone on his outings, but he wanted to know what kind of creature that little thing was. 

He walked after it, watching peoples feet in the hopes of catching another glimpse of the plum colored beast. His next glance revealed that the critter looked like it was a cross between a platypus and a mole. Already he could feel his heart practically melting as he watched it weave over and around the feet of the crowd. 

Surely Gellert wouldn’t mind if he brought the little beast back to the castle with him? He never seemed to mind Phoebe flying around, Newt doubted he would be incredibly cross if the castle was filled with one more lost soul. 

Newt was suddenly grateful that he was taller than most as he brushed up against the other witches and wizards in the market, he pushed between them, trying to keep up with the exceptionally fast creature, but eventually he knocked up against a wizard that he wasn’t able to just push past. 

The other wizard was only a few inches taller than him, but he had quite a bit more bulk on his frame than Newt did. He looked up, intending to apologize to the man quickly so that he could get back to his chase. 

However, his apology died on his lips when the man he bumped into finally caught a glimpse of his face and turned a horrid shade of white. It almost looked like he had seen a particularly horrifying ghost. 

“...Newt?” The other wizard breathed out. 

Newt blinked, frowning when he realized this man knew his name but he most definitely didn’t recognize him. “Do I know you?” He asked, his eyes searching over the man's features, taking in the long oval shaped face, the slicked back dark copper hair and the deep blue eyes. 

Something shuttered closed in the eyes at his words. “Do you not remember me?” 

He shook his head and tried to back away, though he was stopped by the man's hands shooting up to grasp at his biceps with a sturdy grip. “I-I...I’ve never met you before.” 

The mans face fell and Newt almost felt bad that he didn’t know him. The man had clearly mistaken him for someone else. The wizard opened his mouth as though he was going to say something more, but Credence’s voice cut through the hum of the crowd. 

He turned around, searching the crowd for Credence, and he was so focused on trying to find his friend that he almost didn’t hear the words whispered from behind him. 

“Don’t worry, Little one, I’ll find a way to fix this.” Newt spun around confused by what he had heard, however, as soon as he turned he was grabbed by the taller wizard again. 

He heard Credence shout his name, his voice pitching higher as he started calling after him frantically, but the pull of an apparition tore him off the street of the market right as Credence burst through the edge of the crown and into his field of vision. 

His heart clenched when he saw the raw panic on Credence’s face and he realized that whoever had him had most likely been one of the men that Gellert had warned him about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos to let me know if you liked or didn't like this drabble! And as always you can feel free to leave a prompt for me either in the comment section or on tumblr (thighs-without-mercy.tumblr.com). Thanks for reading!


	5. No Pairing - Pokemon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Newt gets to pick his first Pokemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a nice Pokemon AU I thought up. I couldn't help but think about what Pokemon Newt might choose if he was able to choose one. Of Course, Newt would eventually want to have them all!
> 
> For those who asked about it, I will be continuing the Snow Fight AU (From chapter 1 and 4) and we will see how Newt reacts to being kidnapped (Again technically)

Newt huddled in on himself as the other children around him started whooping and hollering when Professor Dumbledore started releasing the Pokemon from their Pokeballs. He had been both dreading and waiting in anticipation for this day.

Today was the day that his class was going to choose their very first Pokemon. The Pokemon that they would start their journeys with, that they would bond with and learn about the world with. It should be a day of excitement and happiness but Newt couldn’t help being filled with terror. 

What if none of the Pokemon liked him? Would he be forced to take on a Pokemon that hated him, doomed to never be able to bond with it? 

He would love any creature that he was able to see but that didn’t mean they would love him back. He desperately wanted to have a good bond with his Pokemon, like Theseus had with his Blaziken, he wanted to have a companion that was always by his side, one that loved him regardless of whether he could look it in the eyes or talk to it without stuttering and burning red. 

There were pokemon from almost every region, standing in a line a top the table at the front of the room. All around him the other kids were still going wild, barely able to restrain themselves from running forwards even when Dumbledore told them to stay where they were so that he could finish releasing the Pokemon they would choose from. He slunk back towards the wall, not wanting to get caught up in the wave of bodies that was no doubt going to go crashing towards the table. He had had more than his fair share of getting bumped and shoved in the hallways, he could wait his turn to pick his Pokemon. 

All 19 students in his class surged forward as soon as Dumbledore told them they could. The shouts of joy and awe rang harshly in Newt’s ear and he quickly clapped his hands over his ears and curled in on himself in the corner to wait. 

Eventually the noises died down when the other kids started dispersing around the room to talk to their friends. But Newt didn’t move from his spot in the corner. 

“Newt?” 

He looked up, the call of his name barely penetrated through his hands, but a touch to his shoulder caught his attention. “Yes, Professor?” 

“Everyone else has already chosen their starter Pokemon, I believe it’s your turn now.” Albus smiled down at him kindly. He pulled him a little bit just to get him out of the corner, then he gave him a nudge towards the front of the room.

The front of the room was quite barren now than it had been, and there were only four Pokemon left. The one that immediately grabbed his gaze was the Bulbasaur. 

All of the starters left were grass types, probably because most young students considered grass types useless, but the Bulbasaur was off on his own. He was tucked at the furthest end of the table and he looked incredibly sad. 

His little red eyes were downturned though Newt could still see the sadness swimming around them and he was laying down on the table instead of standing up proudly. He turned back to his Professor. “Why is he sad?” He asked, his eyes shifting to look at the Bulbasaur again. 

Dumbledore’s eyes seemed to twinkle with a bit of sympathy. “This is the third choosing he’s been through. I think he’s upset that he hasn’t been chosen.” Albus answered softly. “It is quite sad, he was so proud the first time around, he showed off his razorleaf attack and tried so hard to endear the children to himself but I suppose most students your age don’t usually chose grass types.” 

Newt bit his lip and watched the Bulbasaur huff as students walked by him. 

“You can go up and see him, Newt, he won’t bite.” 

Newt held the encouragement tight in his chest, using it to make his feet move forward. The Bulbasaur didn’t even look up when he approached, but Newt tried not to take that to heart, after all, if he had been rejected by so many children he probably would stop looking up as well. 

“H-Hello there.” He whispered. 

The creatures head shot up when he extended a hand. It took a few seconds, then the Bulbasaur gently extended one of his vines, letting it wrap around Newt’s hand to shake it. 

He could have cried when he shook his hand, relief flooding through him when wasn’t rejected by him. Once the handshake was over he moved his hand to pet over the Bulbasaur’s head, his worried frown quickly changed into a smile as the Bulbasaur nuzzled his palm. 

The Bulbasaur was making happy groans, nuzzling at him and standing on it’s hind legs so it could lick his cheek. He giggled at the rough tongue, it was almost like a cat’s tongue, rasping over his face. He reached down to grasp the Bulbasaur under his belly, he lifted him up into his arms and snuggled his face into the bulb on it’s back. 

“Would you like to be my companion?” He whispered the question into the rough texture of the bulb, not wanting to see the rejection that might be coming. 

His answer was a happy mewl and two vines wrapping around his waist and shoulders to cradle him the same way his arms were cradling the Bulbasaur. 

He already felt tears welling up in the back of his eyes, he took a second to marvel at the fact that he was crying out of happiness for once, instead of sadness. When he pulled back from the hug he saw the same desperate happiness reflected in his new friends eyes. 

“I think the two of you will be a wonderful fit.” He heard Dumbledore remark from behind him. 

He pushed his face back up against the bulb as he flushed a bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it and please comment or leave kudos telling me if you did, or if you would like me to write about something in particular.


	6. Protective Newt - Background Gramander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: I wanted to ask if you could write one where some of Newt’s ‘babies’(creatures) are in danger, and newt decides to dragon roar at the enemy and goes momma bear mode on them?? And the NY group are there to witness it, and marvels at his change in attitude or something??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones a little late but I've never written anything from Tina's POV. I hope you guys like it! The Next part of SnowFight will probably be uploaded in the next day or two. Let me know if you have anything specific you would like to see next!

Tina tried to struggle against the ropes trapping her arms against her sides once she realized that the poachers had gotten Newt’s case open. One of them had clearly gone down into the shed. He had one of the new additions, a particularly small baby niffler, grasped in his hands. 

The poor thing was struggling against the man’s hold trying desperately to get away. It’s little squeaks and squeals were heart wrenching to Tina and for a second all she could think of was that she was glad that Newt was still unconscious from the curse he had been hit with. There was no doubt in her mind that if he had been awake to see one of his creatures being manhandled like that he would be hysterical. 

Hell, he barely tolerated her touching some of his creatures without him giving her very detailed instructions on how to handle them beforehand. 

Against her better judgement she tried to reason with the poacher. “Please, don’t hurt the niffler! She hasn’t done anything wrong.” 

The poachers smirked down at her. “It’s just a beast, girl.” He tightened his grip on the niffler and the noises ramped up again. “I don’t know why you aurors suddenly have an interest in our business but I can’t help but say thank you for practically hand delivering all these creatures to us.” 

She could hear the sounds of Newt stirring beside her, his groans drawing the attention away from the niffler and towards himself. 

“Those creatures aren’t yours, you have no right to be killing and selling them.” 

His eyes flicked back towards her. “Oh? And are you going to arrest me?” 

Tina didn’t get to answer. Newt seemed to jolt awake next to her, his eyes snapping open with full clarity. 

There was a few seconds where he seemed to be confused about where he was, but then the reality of the situation seemed to kick start his brain. He managed to squirm until he sat himself up against the wall behind him and Tina. 

His gaze was startling in its intensity, for once he had no trouble keeping his eyes trained on the poacher’s. The sight of Newt rejuvenated the baby niffler. It squirmed with renewed vigor, trying to fight its way towards Newt while squeaking. 

“Let her go.” Newt’s voice was as sharp as a glacier. 

Tina shivered. She had never heard Newt sound that fierce and _angry_ before. She could nearly feel his icy tone digging in under her skin. 

It seemed the poacher felt the same. His grip instinctively loosened as his face slackened with shock. He probably hadn’t expected someone like Newt to have any kind of backbone, let alone be giving orders when they just woke up, restrained in a foreign place. 

Though that scenario most likely wasn’t new to Newt, sadly. 

Newt didn’t break eye contact but the finally gathered his wits back and started glaring back at him. His gaze wasn’t anywhere near as intense as Newt’s, and his feet shuffled a little bit in anxiety. “Listen, red, you don’t make the rules around here. I do,” He hissed. “If I want to kill this little mole in front of you I fucking will.” 

Newt tensed. His hands were clenching and unclenching behind his back. “Put. her. Down.” It sounded like he had to force the words out of his vocal cords. “If you hurt her…”

“If I hurt it, what?” The poacher laughed, squeezing the niffler and moving closer to Newt, holding the niffler right in front of him as he yanked the poor things tail. “What are you gonna do, red?”

Newt lips pulled back off his teeth in a snarl, his muscles bunched up and then he was flying forwards with a loud screech that could have rivaled the yowls of the ironbelly that Newt had shown Tina. The ropes that had bound him were in shreds on the ground where he had been and the room was quickly filled with the sounds of the poacher screaming. 

Newt was on top of him, his arms moving in a flurry that was almost too quick for Tina to follow. But she could see that he was rapidly punching the poacher in the face. 

The other poachers weren’t doing anything to help their leader, they were all standing around, shocked out of their minds. Tina didn’t even have time to wonder how she could possibly help Newt fight the other because as quickly as he had attacked the leader, he had moved on. 

His wand was in his hand before the other poachers even realized that he had stopped attacking, shooting off spell after spell and quickly decimating their ranks. 

They didn’t even have the time to cast and counter or protection spells. They all just hit the ground like sacks of spuds. 

Once they were all downed Newt walked back to where he had been tied up, giving the leader one last harsh kick to the ribs as he trotted by, and picked up the baby niffler that had run to cower in his coat. 

It was only when he tucked the little thing into the crook of his elbow and started giving it some tickles that Tina turned her attention back to the room. 

Only to find that at some point most of the Senior Aurors from MACUSA had apparated in. 

They were all standing there, completely flabbergasted as they took in the sight of the unconscious poachers. 

Auror Duncan was the first one to get his wits about him again. “Holy shit...I guess you two didn’t need us to help you.”

“Tina’s still tied up!” Amanda’s shrill voice called out, her hand smacking against Duncan’s arm. “Scamander, how’d the hell did you take all these guys out.” 

Newt just ignored their awed and confused looks. Instead he continued cuddling his niffler, cooing and making kissy noises at her. “It’s alright, Duchess, Mummy got you.” 

He hummed, using his wand to accio his case to his and set it down by his feet. He spared one glance at Tina and then he walked down into the case, presumably to take the niffler down to the nest. 

As he descended down the ladder they could hear the end of him murmuring to the niffler. “You’ll be back with your siblings soon, dear. I’m sure Duke, Baron and Countess will be glad to see you’re okay.” 

Fontaine made quick work of the ropes restraining her and then lent a hand to help her up off the floor. They spent the next five minutes just trying to decipher how the hell Newt managed to _break_ out of his ropes. 

Tina had assumed that Pickett had been involved in setting Newt free, but it was clear that Newt had somehow ripped the rope apart. 

She picked up his case and held it against her stomach, “I’m going to make sure Newt’s case gets back to Director Graves,” She said softly, her eyes still not straying from the destruction that Newt’s spells had caused around the room. “You guys will don’t need my help cleaning up right?”

Fontaine waved her off, nudging the leader of the poachers with the toe of his boots. “Nah, we should be fine.” He turned towards her with a smirk on his face. “Just make sure you don’t piss Scamander off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Please leave a comment or a kudos letting me know if you like the chapter - or let me know if you don't like something! Feel free to leave me prompts either in the comment section or you can send them to my tumblr (thighs-without-mercy.tumblr.com)


	7. SnowFight AU Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of SnowFight AU, the AU where Grindelwald has obliviated Newt so that he could keep him locked in the Nuremberg Castle. (Chapters 1 and 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, here's the next continuation of Snow Fight, I hope you guys like it! Sorry it took me a bit, but Theseus was really being a pain in my ass. 
> 
> Please leave a comment letting me know If you like this or not, and feel free to leave a request for a drabble either in the comments or at my tumblr (thighs-without-mercy.tumblr.com)

Theseus held tightly onto Newt’s waist as they apparated into his living room. He could already feel his brother struggling in their grasp before they fully materialized. 

It was a minor miracle that he hadn’t accidentally splinched Newt or himself during the apparation. 

“Newt, please,” He tried to talk to him even as Newt tried to kick his shins. “Stop struggling, you’re alright.” 

Newt kicked backwards, thrashing in his hold and nearly toppling the two of them over when he tried to kick off the wall. “Let go of me!” 

“Newt....Newt!” Theseus wrapped one of his arms around Newt’s waist as firmly as he could. He leaned forwards and forced the two of them onto the floor. He pinned Newt down underneath him, letting a little over half of his weight rest down on him. He used his legs to keep Newt from kicking at him again while his other arm stroked up and down Newt’s flank. 

He could feel the shuddering sobs that were wracking Newt’s body underneath him and it nearly broke his heart to know how upset his brother was. Theseus started humming, an old tune that their mother had always sung to help Newt fall asleep as a baby. He kept up the tune, stroking Newt’s side to the rhythm until his sobs died down to soft little whimpers. 

Once he was sure that Newt wasn’t going to immediately try to run away, he pulled off of him. Newt stayed put on the floor until Theseus grabbed a hold of him again and pulled him into his lap. Theseus rocked the two of them back and forth. 

“It’s alright Newt,” He whispered in his ear. “You’re okay.” 

“Why are you doing this?” Theseus felt the ghost of Newt’s breath against his neck and sighed harshly. 

He stopped rocking them. “Why am I doing what, little one?” 

Newt tried to push away from his chest, but Theseus kept him pressed firmly against his chest. “Being nice to me, why aren’t you torturing me?” 

Theseus went a ghostly white. He tried to think back to the few seconds of conversation he had had with Newt before he had apparated them back to his home. He couldn’t remember saying or doing anything that might make Newt ever think that he would torture him. 

What the hell had Grindelwald done to his baby brother? 

“Why would I ever hurt you?” He nuzzled his face against Newt’s curls, trying to keep his voice from wavering. “I’ve spent your whole life protecting you!” 

He felt Newt shaking his head against his chest and finally allowed him to pull his head back. Confused green eyes stared up at him, there was no recognition at all in those eyes. 

In fact they seemed incredibly empty, they even lacked the normal passion that always lingered in his eyes even when he wasn’t around his creatures. 

“But...I’ve never met you? How could you have been protecting me?” 

“I’m your brother.” 

Newt’s face was the definition of confusion. He looked like someone was rewriting his whole existence. “That’s not true.” He said, shaking his head slowly. “I...I don’t have any family, they’re all dead.” 

Theseus frowned. “I promise you I’m not dead and I am your brother.” 

“But, but Gellert said-” 

“Whatever he told you is a lie.” Theseus said sharply, though he instantly regretted it when Newt flinched at the tone of his voice. “Gellert Grindelwald is a liar, whatever he said was wrong.” 

“No, no!” Newt shoved back off his lap. He stood up in a hurried movement, his hands flying up to the sides of his head like he was trying to physically keep Theseus’ words from entering his mind. “He said you would say things like that, that you would try and turn me against him.” 

“You were against him from the start.” Theseus stood up, moving to keep Newt from trying to make a break for the door. He tried to grab onto his arm again but Newt wrestled his way out of his grasp before he could get a strong hold on him. 

Newt shook his head vigorously. “No, I would never go against Geller-” 

Theseus couldn’t help it, just hearing that horrid man’s name coming out of his brothers mouth sent him over the edge into anger. “Stop calling him that!” His magic hummed under his skin, responding to the surge of emotion. He could feel it tingling its way through his limbs as it waited to be used. “He is a warmongering menace, a menace that kidnapped you actually.” 

“No one kidnapped me,” 

“Yes he did!” He finally managed to grab Newt by the arm and he shook him, like he was trying to physically force the memories back into his brain. “He kidnapped you, he lured you away from London with a rumor about a Hungarian Horntail poaching operation in Hungary and when you got there he stole you away.” 

Theseus sighed. “I didn’t even realize you had been kidnapped until your case was sent through the floo network to my house...that was nearly three weeks after you left.” He pulled Newt in close to his chest, trying to get as much comfort out of his little brothers presence as he could. Even if Newt didn’t remember him, that could be fixed, and he should just be glad to have his little brother back safe and sound in his arms. 

“Why would I have been trying to find Hungarian Horntails?” Of all the questions Newt might have asked, that was probably the last one Theseus would have thought of. 

He glanced down at the top of his head. “Because you wanted to save them, like you do with all your creatures.” 

“All of my creatures?”

Theseus chuckled, unable to help himself as fond memories of Newt’s different beasts washed over him. “Yes, all of the creatures you rescue and keep in your case, though I have yet to meet another Magizoologist that is as dedicated to carrying those beasts with them.” 

Newt was looking more and more bewildered with every word he said. “Magizoologist…?” 

“Of course, magical creatures have been all you’ve talked about since you could talk! Hell, I’m surprised your first word wasn’t hippogryph with how much you loved the ones mum trained as a baby.” 

“I can’t be a magizoologist…” Newt muttered dazedly. His voice was far off and distant, like he was remembering something miserable. “I’m just a muggle, how could I possibly be a magizoologist without magic?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope you guys liked that! Once again leave me a comment or a kudos to let me know whether you like it or not! Feel free to leave a request for a drabble either in the comments or at my tumblr (thighs-without-mercy.tumblr.com) 
> 
> I currently have another Pokemon AU prompt in the works, as well as a prompt based off a deleted scene from the movies, so those should be posted up in the near future. So be on the lookout for those!


	8. Continuation of Pokemon AU - No Pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon Trainer Newt and his bulbasaur stumble upon another Pokemon. Continuation of the Pokemon AU from Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy, here is the 8th chapter for you! This is for those who wanted a continuation of my previous Pokemon AU (Chapter 5), Newt is 10/11-ish in this chapter so there isn't really any specific pairing yet. Leave me a comment to let me know how you guys liked this chapter (Or if you didn't like it). You guys can feel free to leave me a prompt here in the comments or on my tumblr (thighs-without-mercy.tumblr.com).

Newt was walking along in the forest right off the northern side of his family’s home with Bulbasaur when he heard it. 

A soft little sniffling cry that sent sympathetic pain through his heart. It sounds like some poor creature had been wounded. Trevor grunted softly beside him to let him know that he to, had heard the noise. He picked up his pace, pushing branches and bushes aside until he came to a small clearing. 

Off to the far side of the clearing was what look like a...Pikachu…with a very limp neck. The poor thing was whimpering and sniffling pathetically as it huddled in on itself. 

“Are you alright?” He crooned at it. He kneeled down a few feet away from the Pokemon, careful to keep his distance in case it had recently been attacked by a trainer. “Did you get hurt?”

The Pokemon let out a soft wail, pulling away from him to press itself against the trunk of the tree. 

“There's a Pokemon center nearby, I can take you there if you’d like.” He tried to offer, but he was strongly rebuffed when the creature tried to get up and waddle away. 

Even though he could clearly see that the thing was hurt he had to leave it. Or at least give it some space since it didn’t want him around. He stepped back, just past the edge of the clearing so the Pokemon could no longer see him. 

He pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it back towards the Pokemon, waiting with baited breath for the Pokedex to tell him what kind of Pokemon it is. The machine pinged in his hand, the screen showing a picture and statistics about the Pokemon. 

According to the machine it was a ‘Mimikyu’. It was apparently a Pokemon that wears a rag meant to mimic a Pikachu to make it more lovable.

The poor thing had clearly gotten attacked by someone and its costume was ruined in the fight. But the Pokedex also said that if you saw its true form you would die...so Newt couldn’t help the creature directly. 

Newt snapped the Pokedex shut and nudged Trevor back the way they had came. He might not be able to directly help the Pokemon, but he could do something.

He ran all the way back to his home with a firm idea in mind and determination in his heart. 

\-----

He spent the whole night bringing his idea to light. Come morning he was trouncing through the underbrush of the forest, hoping beyond hope that the Mimikyu was still in or around the clearing. 

When he finally broke through the branches to enter the clearing he found that someone had been listening to his silent prayers, since the Mimikyu was still huddled off in the corner. The costume it was wearing had some of the holes from yesterday already sewn back together, but the stitches were lopsided and fraying at the edges and the neck was still leaning way too far backwards to be normal looking. 

Newt approached the Mimikyu cautiously, making sure to make some noise to catch its attention. “Excuse me?” 

The little thing squeaked and scurried away from him, back into the shadow of the tree trunk behind it. 

“No, no...I’m here to help you.” He crooned softly, crouching down a good distance away from it. 

It took a few minutes but eventually the Pokemon was curious enough about him to start waddling its way out of the shadows. Once it had gotten within a few feet of him he pulled his hands from behind his back. 

He held out the Pikachu costume that he had spent the whole night crafting. The Mimikyu gave a delighted little squeak, stumbling forwards before pulling up short right in front of him. 

“It’s okay, I made it for you, you can take!” He held the costume out further, though he ended up just setting the bright yellow mass of fabric down on the ground. “I can turn around while you try it on, if you’d like?” 

More squeaking was his answer and he turned around with a giddy smile. He heard the rustling around of the Mimikyu switching its costume. He waited until he heard more delighted squealing and felt a soft nudging at his back before he turned around. 

The Mimikyu looked adorable in the new costume, it was a little bit more fitting so that the top didn’t flop over, and it was a much more vivid color that looked much closer to the Pokemon it was trying to be. 

He beamed at the creature, delighting in it’s happy noises and the fact that it seemed to almost be dancing around. “I take it that you like your costume?” 

The top of the costume nodded vigorously, though the outfit thankfully didn’t seem to shift too much like it was too big. The Mimikyu squeaked again and then Newt barely kept himself from yelping as it bounced forwards onto his lap. He laughed, cuddling the Mimikyu to his chest and nuzzling his cheek against the top of it’s outfit. 

“Would you like to come with me?” He asked quietly, once he and the Pokemon had both calmed down. Newt could feel it trembling against his chest and for a second he thought that it would run away, but then it nodded against him. 

The Mimikyu bumped its face against his nose affectionately when he pulled back from the hug. He took that as an enthusiastic yes and turned to call Trevor over from where he had settled at the edge of the clearing. 

The Bulbasaur lumbered over, take a few seconds to sniff at the Mimikyu until he was satisfied and then he flopped down with his head on Newt’s thigh. 

“I guess you are going to be my second Pokemon, then?” He chuckled. His voice nearly broke as he looked down at his two companion. “I’m sure you two will love each other!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it, if you did leave me a comment or a kudos, and honestly you can do the same if you didn't like it! Feel free to leave me a prompt here or on my tumblr (thighs-without-mercy.tumblr.com).
> 
> I currently have two prompts in the works, one based on a deleted scene from the movies and another continuation of SnowFight, so be on the lookout for those!.


	9. Continuation of Snow Fight Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another continuation of the Snow Fight AU (Chapters 1, 4 and 7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next installment of the Snow Fight AU! I'm sorry it's kind of short, but the end of my college semester is rapidly approaching! Thankfully I only have one more final schedule for late next week, so I should be churning out some more prompts between then and now! 
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and you can leave me a prompt you'd like to see written either here in the comments or on my tumblr (thighs-without-mercy.tumblr.com) Please leave a comment or a kudos to let me know how you liked this chapter!

Credence could feel his heart practically beating out of chest as he ran up the front steps of the Nuremgard castle. He burst through the heavy doors and looked around, trying to find someone, anyone to help him. 

“Miss Goldstein!” He yelled, once he realized no one was in the front room. He kept walking, periodically yelling out the names of those he had been introduced to since arriving at the castle. 

He was almost to the second sitting room when one of the many doors lining the halls opened next to him. Grindelwald stepped out of the room, and when he paused at the edge of the door Credence could see that most of his followers were within the room he had exited. 

“Credence, what’s wrong, did the two of you lose Phoebe again?” Grindelwald asked with a smirk, his eyes glancing behind him, clearly trying to see where Newt was. “I’ve assured the two of you before that she will come back on her own.” 

Credence sucked in a deep breath. “Newt’s gone.” 

Grindelwald’s reaction was immediate. The smirk dropped off his face and there was a split second where Credence could see the fear plain in his mismatched eyes. “What do you mean he’s gone.” He hissed. 

He took a small step back at the tone. “We were in the market at the edge of town. Newt was looking at food for Phoebe and he asked me to go find something that might cheer Miss Goldstein up.” 

“Credence.” His voice was sharp and it sent a chill down Credence’s spine. “Where. Did. He. Go.” 

“I don’t know.” He answered sincerely as he ran one hand over the little bit of the hair that was left on his head. “I found a gift and then I went to go find him again. I heard him talking to a man but as soon as I managed to push through the crowd the man already had a hold of him and apparated away with him.” 

Grindelwald turned away from him, scrubbing a hand over his chin and glaring at one of the walls. “This man, did you see what he looked like?”

He nodded. “He was tall, taller than Newt with red hair and dark blue eyes.” He tried to think of anymore details that he remembered, anything that could help them figure out who the man was, “I think he was at the Cemetery in Paris. One of the Aurors?” 

“Verdammt.” Grindelwald looked about ready to kill something...or someone. 

But instead of responding he turned back towards the room he had come out of and stormed through the door. 

Credence had no choice but to follow him, moving to stand off to the side of the door in case he needed to run. 

Grindelwald stalked to his desk, sending the documents on it fluttering away with a flick of his wand. “There’s been a change of plans. It would seem as though the Ministry has decided to steal something of mine.” His eyes traced over every single one of the people gathered in front of him. “All of our previous plans are going to be postponed until we get it back.” 

“What did they steal, my lord?” 

Grindelwald waved off Abernathy’s question, a map of the Ministry rolling out on the desk as he gestured them all forwards. “It matters not, all that matters is that I get what is mine _back_. Unharmed.” 

Rosier traced the edge of the blueprints with a finger. “And you are sure it is in the British Ministry?” 

“It isn’t there, I already know it isn’t, but The Ministry will more than likely help us figure out where Theseus Scamander is hiding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a comment or a kudos to let me know if you did or didn't like it, and leave me a comment with a prompt you'd like to see written! 
> 
> I have two current prompts I'm working on so they should be out soon and hopefully I'll have more prompts in the works by time I post the two of them.


	10. Newt and Theseus - Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was for the prompt of 'brotherly love' which obviously after the second movie just screamed Newt and Theseus to me. It's set in a non-magical modern AU where their parents die when Newt is young (like 4-5 so he still has memories of them but he also isn't super duper attached to them) and Theseus ends up as his legal guardian since he was just on the cusp of graduating from the police academy. For multiple reasons (some of which may come up later if I end up doing a continuation of this AU) Theseus ends up home schooling Newt himself instead of sending him to a regular school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, guys, here's chapter 10! I just couldn't resist this prompt, since this AU has been bumping around in my brain for a while. Leave me a comment or a kudos to let me know how you like this chapter and what you might like to see written, I still have a prompt or two in the works so they'll be coming out soon!

“Little one, are you ready to get going?” Theseus shrugged on his coat as he stood by the front door, his work briefcase already resting by his feet while he waited for his brother. 

Newt shuffled into the room almost a full minute later. He was swathed in a huge sweater and a loose pair of pants. They hadn’t even left the house but Newt already looked incredibly nervous. 

“You all ready?” He asked again. Newt didn’t seem to have anything with him besides his body and his clothes. “Where’s your bag and your school work?” 

Newt mumbled something under his breath and Theseus raised his eyebrow at him, reaching out to tilt his chin and and towards him. “What was that, Newt?” 

“Do I have to come with you today?” His feet were scuffling around against the carpet, his face flushed an adorable shade of pink. 

“You do.” He passed Newt his coat and nudged his shoes towards him from where they had been left on the inside door mat. “You know you have to come with me, Newt, especially since you have to do two of your finals today. I have to be in the room while you take those tests and you’ve stayed home all this week anyway.” 

Newt’s face was marred by a soft pout. But even with the pout, he still sat down and started pulling his shoes on. “Why don’t you want to come with me? Is someone at the precinct making you uncomfortable?” 

He shook his head quickly. “No...I just don’t like the noise.” 

“Is it that noisy, even in my office?” 

“It’s not horrible…” Judging by the frown on Theseus’ face, he clearly wasn’t very convincing. 

“Well you only have the two final exams and then you’ll be on winter break, so you won’t have to come in with me so much.” Theseus offered him a hand to help him stand up and then immediately started wrapping his coat around his shoulders before following it up by tucking his favorite scarf around his neck. “And I’ll see what I can do about either finding something to help cut the noise or just direct traffic away from my office.” 

 

* * *

Theseus wrapped his arm around Newt’s shoulder as they walked up the front steps to the precinct. The front doors squeaked open ahead of them and immediately they were both hit with the noise from inside the building. 

He could feel Newt flinch against his side and he gave a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder as he directed the two of them towards the area behind the reception desk so he could clock in for his shift. After he clocked in he turned to pull his mail out of the little cubby hole that had his name beside it.

The whole time he was standing there, flicking through his mail, he was also keeping up a polite conversation with the receptionist, Kathy. Normally he would have spent the first five to ten minutes of his shift talking to her, and probably to many of the other officers milling about in and around the front lobby, but he could feel Newt trembling against him the longer they stayed. 

Newt had already turned himself inwards, nuzzling his cheek against the crook of Theseus’ shoulder, the moment someone had brushed by the two of them. He said goodbye to Kathy, telling her he would talk to her later, and then turned towards his office. He waved at some of the officers as he passed by them, but he made sure to keep his expression guarded so they would know not to try and approach him. 

His office was quieter once they were inside and he had closed the door behind him, but he could still definitely hear the noise from outside and he could clearly see why it set Newt on edge. 

Theseus set his briefcase down on his desk, pulled off his coat and then turned to look at Newt. Newt was perched on the edge of his couch, his backpack balanced precariously on his knees like he was using it as a shield. He kept glancing nervously at the door anytime there was a particularly loud noise. 

“Do you want to do your math final or your history final first?” He asked, trying to distract Newt from the sounds. 

“Math.” 

It didn’t take too long to set up everything Newt needed to take his final, nor did it take long too long for Theseus to go through all of the required babble of instructions before Newt could start the test. And once the test began Newt focused on it was a one track mindedness that Theseus sort of envied. 

Part of him could only imagine what all Newt might have gotten himself into had he actually been let out into the world as a kid rather than constantly cooped up in Theseus’ home or his office. His little brother probably would have been the definition of stubborn had he actually found something he liked. 

But it wouldn’t do any good to dwell on the past. Theseus let himself cast one last glance at Newt, just to make sure that he was actually working on school work and not just working himself up to a panic attack. Once he was sure he was working he turned back to his own work, staring down at the mountain of reports that he was going to have to suffer through. 

The time flew by surprisingly quickly once Theseus got into the motion of working and Newt’s second test passed by as barely more than a blur. His mountain of paperwork slimmed down to a molehill, and once the timer on his phone went off to signal the end of Newt’s history test he leaned back in his chair to stretch out his arms and crack his back. 

Newt was already done gathering up his school supplies by the time Theseus gets out of his chair. Theseus ruffles his hair gently as he walks over to pick up the test booklets. 

“So, how do you think you did?” 

“I think I did alright.” Newt answered back shyly. “The history test wasn’t too hard, but there were a few math questions I guessed on.” 

Theseus chuckled and threw the test on his desk, he would leave them there until he had time to drop the booklets off at the districts highschool later, “I remember that feeling, though if you only had to guess on a few of them then you are already better off than I was in highschool.” He leaned back against the edge of his desk. “I’m pretty sure I had to guess on every other question when I took my math final before graduation.” 

Newt ducked his head with a blush. “You were great in school, Sues. I’m sure you did better than I did.” 

Theseus frowned. “Hey,” he said as he reached forward and tilted Newt’s head up with a finger, “What have I said about putting yourself down? You’re a wonderful student, you just never give yourself enough credit where it’s due.” 

“But-” 

“Ah!” Theseus tapped him on the nose and stood up, pulling him off the couch so he could hug him tightly. “No buts! You. are. a. good. student. Now, I think I have an old pair of noise cancelling headphones in my locker, do you think if I go get them they’ll take care of enough of the noise from outside that you’ll be able to stay in here comfortably until I’m done with the meetings I have scheduled with the Police Commissioner today?” 

Newt gave him a nod and a small smile, he hugged him back even tighter for a few seconds before he pulled away to drop back onto the couch. 

 

* * *

“Hey, Newt, I’m sorry the meetings took longer than I thought they would.” Theseus started talking before he even looked up from the file in his hand, “How about we pick up some food from that Italian place you like and take it home with us?” 

When his tirade got no response from his brother, he looked up. Whatever other questions had been on his mind swiftly fled as he looked at his brother. His heart nearly melted at the sight of Newt curled up on his couch, his little brothers jacket stuffed into one corner to be use as a pillow while his own jacket was spread out over top of Newt like a blanket. 

He barely managed to hold in the noises that wanted to escape his throat at the adorable sight before him. His brother looked so tiny snuggled up like that and it automatically reminded Theseus of all the times when Newt was a toddler and had climbed up into his bed while Theseus was at work so that he could surround himself with Theseus’ blankets. 

“I guess those noise cancelling headphones did their job after all.” He ran a hand threw Newt’s hair, ruffling his curls gently as he sat down next to him. He was hungry after a long day of dealing with politicians, but he found himself hesitating to wake Newt up to go get food. 

His stomach could wait a while longer, Newt deserved some rest, especially after being forced into a crowded place all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this drabble! Leave me a comment to let me know if you did (or if you didn't) and leave me a prompt that you want to see me write!


	11. Newt - Poisoned by creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt - What if newt finds a new creature but it ends up poisoning him and newt is alone so he has to try to fix himself but either he cant so one of his creatures has to go get help or he ends up healing himself (after a bit of suffering) and then doesnt tell anyone but someone finds out when he collapses from exhaustion or stress from it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 11! I know the prompt has Newt finding a new creature, but I'm not great at making up creatures so I just went with a creature that already exists in the FB world but hasn't made an appearance yet. I hope you guys like this drabble!

Newt treaded carefully through the underbrush of the newest habitat he had created in his case. It was a jungle habitat, meant to mimic the style of the Amazon rain forest. It wasn’t nearly as extensive as some of the other habitats he had, since he had been forced to conjure it in quite the hurry to keep the creature kept within from accidentally escaping into the other habitats. 

When he had finally found the poaching ring he had been following around Australia he had assumed that they would have an abundance of demiguises as well as a few acromantulas, since those two creatures made up the bulk of potions ingredients that they had illegally been selling on the black market. 

He had not, at all, thought that they might have a juvenile Basilisk locked up within their compound. He most certainly had not even contemplated the fact that they would have a juvenile basilisk that had clearly been cross bred with another magical creature. Though he wasn’t sure quite yet what the Basilisk had been bred with. 

He hadn’t the time to even check, he barely had the time to register that it was in fact a Basilisk and not a muggle form of snake being sold as a basilisk, what it had been cross bred with. He had been too busy trying to herd the last three living demiguises and the one remaining acromantula into his case while levitating the snake well above them so they didn’t accidentally gaze into its eyes. 

He had conjured the jungle habitat right besides the African Savannah habitat that his nundu’s Nancy and Ares were in. That way if the Basilisk did manage to break free of its hastily made landscape it would more than likely be met with by the two of them which should be enough to drive it back into the relative safety of the jungle. 

Juvenile Basilisks did have a slight tendency to be on the aggressive side, especially the males, but even a Basilisk would know when it was outmatched and two full grown nundu’s were more than enough to get that message across. But none of that mattered at the moment. 

No, what mattered was now that Newt had gotten his case back to his hotel he needed to find the basilisk and make sure its injuries were properly taken care of. Assuming it had any injuries. He hadn’t seen any immediately life threatening injuries when he had first glanced at it in the compound, there hadn’t been and blood in or near its enclosure either, but that didn’t mean that it had been left completely unharmed. 

Some poachers, or honestly only the ones brave enough to deal with a basilisk, usually chose to cut or gouge out its eyes quite early on in captivity so as to avoid getting accidentally killed by it. In the end doing so made dealing with them safer but it also cut some of the profit they could make from selling it as well as considerably shortening the overall lifespan of the creature. 

“Now, just where are you hiding?” Newt murmured to himself as he stood at the edge of the habitat. His hand were on his hips as he stared out into the trees. 

Behind him was the end of the jungle, it evened out into a flat plain that eventually led into Nancy and Ares’ domain, he could see straight to the barrier at the edge and there was clearly no basilisk over there. 

As a juvenile the male was nowhere near the 50 foot length that an adult basilisk could grow to, but it was still quite big probably around 15 or so feet in length from head to tail. And Newt had already been through the habitat end to end twice trying to find the snake. 

There was a chance that perhaps the basilisk had already made it over into the nundu’s habitat, but then the shielding between them should have been at least cracked in some fashion, if not destroyed completely. 

Newt sighed to himself, resting his hands on his hips before turning towards the shield. If nothing else he could check the shield over up close to make sure it wasn’t actually cracked at some point. That would at least make it so he knew definitely that the basilisk hadn’t gotten out. 

Of course in his haste to find the basilisk and check over its injuries he hadn’t stopped to think about the fact that the jungle trees he had made were more than sturdy enough to hold the weight of a 15 foot snake. 

The only indication he got of any impending danger was the soft whisper of scales sliding against bark. He had a split second for his mind to register the sound before he whirled around, bringing an arm up to try and shield his neck and face from the fanged mouth surging towards him. 

The weight of the basilisk slammed into him and knocked him flat to the ground on his back. He felt the sharp sting of fangs sinking into his forearm at the same time his head slammed into the ground. The last thought on his mind before the blow to the head knocked him out was a heady sense of thankfulness that the poachers had caught a juvenile basilisk and not a fully grown one.

* * *

The first thing Newt registered as he came back to consciousness was the fact that he was very, very overheated. The second thing was that something was keeping his head from sitting on the ground and that thing was very much moving like it was breathing. The fact that he was attacked by a basilisk quickly came rushing back to him after that. 

His eyes slid open slowly, all of his surroundings looked like a mosaic of wheat and tan colors swirling before him. He tried to blink a few times to clear his vision, but it didn’t help. 

Clearly the basilisk venom, while not potent enough to kill him since it came from a juvenile, was potent enough to cause some bad side effects. He tried to push himself up out of his lying position, but he was swiftly halted by a growl coming from in front of him. 

He knew that growl and he definitely knew the sound of heavy paws thudding across the packed ground of the grassy plain. The sudden mass of grey, tan and dark brown only confirmed his suspicions of what was going on. 

“Nancy?” He croaked out softly, nearly startling at the crackling sound of his own voice. It almost sounded like he had swallowed a cup of gravel. 

The older of his two nundu’s leaned down to butt her muzzle up against his cheek, the warmth of her breath ghosting over his cheek only reminding him of the heat coursing through his veins. He leaned back, looking behind him to see the vague outline of Ares resting on his side behind him. 

Which meant that his head was currently pillowed by Ares’ stomach and that he had more than likely been pulled into the African habitat. Part of him hoped that the nundu’s has only scared the basilisk away from him and then pulled him out, rather than the other option of the nundu’s killing the basilisk to get him away from it. His arm was the point of most of his pain, the bite marks seemed to flare up with a fierce stinging sensation in time with his pulse.

He shuddered as a breeze rolled by, the change in the air making his overheated body break out in goosebumps. He needed to get antivenom into his system as quickly as possible, even though the venom might not be immediately fatal due to the youth of the basilisk, the after effects of it staying in his system would prove themselves both excruciating and possibly permanent. 

“I don’t suppose either of you would be willing to help me back to my shed? I’m afraid it’s not a terribly good idea for me to be wandering around the habitats with my vision as it is.” 

His answer was a soft moaning noise from Nancy and the feeling of Ares butting his head against his shoulders and back to help him get up. His muscles protested the movement, screaming at him as he struggled to stand up and once he was finally up straight he still had to hold onto Nancy’s back so that he could keep standing. 

He pressed his face into Nancy’s fur and sighed. “Well I guess we should be on our way, girl, you’ll have to lead me there.” 

To Newt’s surprise it wasn’t just Nancy that led him to the shed, Ares decided to tag along as well, though he kept to Newt’s other side almost like he was keeping Newt in between them just in case the basilisk came back to finish him off. In part that was a relief, because that only cemented in Newt’s mind that they hadn’t killed the basilisk. After all, why would they be weary about Newt being out and about if the basilisk was dead and no longer a threat? 

But even with both of the nundu’s by his side and supporting him the trip back to his shed was painstakingly slow. He had to stop and rest multiple times, the venom wreaking havoc on his ability to walk and breathe easily. Thankfully he was able to slump over Nancy’s back and rest there most of the time rather than having to collapse onto the ground and deal with the hassle of getting back up. 

The three of them eventually made it to the shed. None of the other creatures seemed to feel the need to come see them as they walked into the shed, though that may just have been because it wasn’t a usual sight for _both_ of his nundu’s to be out and about with him at one time. He slumped down onto a stool in the corner of the shed and tried to catch his breath. 

Ares flopped down at his feet and rested his head onto his thighs. He could feel him purring, hell it practically vibrated his whole body. “Nancy,” He rasped out, “Could you get that basket for me?” He gestured towards a dark brown colored wicker basket that was sitting on the edge of one of his shelves. 

She padded over to the shelf and jumped up, resting her front paws on the walls of the shed as she bit down on the handle of the basket. She made sure not to fully close her jaw as she walked over to him, instead she just let the handle rest on her lower jaw so that she didn’t tear the handle. 

She set it down in his lap gingerly, ignoring the snort from Ares when he was forced to move his head to make room, and then turned to press her rump against Newt’s unoccupied side. Newt rooted through the basket, trying to find the vial of basilisk antivenom that he had from months ago when he had been in Dubai breaking up a dark wizards personal zoo. 

The vial was thankfully at the bottom of the basket, along with some murtlap essence that he could use to start healing the fang marks on his forearms. He quickly rubbed the liquid on the wounds, hissing as it made the stinging sensation intensify. 

Once he was sure he had coated the seeping wound with enough of the murtlap essence he recapped the vial and pulled out the antivenom. He uncorked the bottle and took a deep breath before tossing back the potion and trying to drink it as quickly as possible. He gagged at the pungent taste and barely kept himself from throwing it back up when his stomach started roiling. 

“Well that should take care of the worst of the symptoms.” He reached down to pet Nancy’s head, crooning at her and Ares when they started purring in response to his petting. “Thank you for leading me over here. I don’t suppose the two of you would like to join me for a quick kip while I wait for the antivenom to kick in?” 

Ares was up on his feet and heading for the little side room that held his cot before Newt had even finished his sentence. He giggled as he stood up, holding onto Nancy’s side while he hobbled his way towards the room. He had to enlarge the bed with a flick of his wand, since his normal cot wasn’t nearly big enough to hold two grown nundu’s and him. 

Then he flopped down in the middle of the bed, forgoing the covers and sheets completely since his fever was already overheating him and he had both his nundu’s who were more than willing to drape themselves across his body should he get cold once the antivenom took care of the fever. 

With the combination of pain from the ordeal with the basilisk, the slight sedative like effects of the antivenom and the soothing rumble of Nancy and Ares’ purrs, it didn’t take long for his exhaustion to overtake him and force him into the sweet embrace of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave me a comment or a kudos to let me know if you liked it or not! And as always, Feel free to leave me a prompt in the comments or on my tumblr!


	12. Gramander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sulky Theseus visiting Newt in his suitcase and they kind of get in each others' hair over Newt's blossoming relationship with Percival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but here's chapter 12! This was requested by Mina who wanted Theseus trying to talk Newt out of dating Percival and Newt was having none of it. I hope you guys like it and I should have some more prompts coming out soon since school is finally over. 
> 
> Feel free to leave me more prompts either in the comments or on my tumblr (thighs-without-mercy.tumblr.com). I am always open to getting more prompts!

“I just don’t think he’s the right person for you, little one.” Newt rolls his eyes for what felt like the hundredth times since Theseus had followed him down into his case. 

He had known that Theseus would have a strong opinion about his relationship with Percival Graves, especially since he had told him about it quite soon after it had started, but he honestly hadn’t thought that Theseus would protest _this_ much. With the way he was reacting it almost seemed like Newt had mistakenly told him he had decided to elope to Paris with Grindelwald and get married. 

“Why not?” He asked over his shoulder, striving to keep his voice nonchalant as he set out the bottle he needed to use to feed his new nundu cub. “He’s your best friend and you’ve known him for years!”

Newt picked up the bottle and walked out of his shed. He didn’t turn to see if Theseus was following him, but knowing his brother as well as he did, there was no doubt in his mind that Theseus was trailing after him. 

“That exactly the reason I think he isn’t good for you!” Theseus protested, coming up behind Newt and trying to nudge him into stopping. Newt ignored that nudging. “I know more about him than you do, I know what kind of man he is!” 

He kept trucking on, walking until he was at the edge of the African Savannah habitat before turning to face Theseus and having his brother nearly bowl him right over. As it was Theseus stopped just short of running into him. “What makes you so sure I don’t know what kind of man he is?” 

Theseus gaped at him, his mouth opening and closing without saying anything. His eyes widened and he looked at Newt like he had never seen him before. “New- Little one...you only met him after what happened with Grindelwald.” 

“So? What does when we met have to do with whether or not we can have a good relationship?” 

“Well...I - I just think that Graves may be latching onto you because you were the one who helped save him.” His brother was uncharacteristically nervous under his gaze. “And you have a habit of taking in people who ‘need’ your help, I’m just worried that he’s using you and you are letting him because you want to save him.” 

Newt groaned and glared up at him. He didn’t even dignify that statement with a response. Instead, he turned and walked into the habitat, letting out a sharp whistle to let the Nundu’s know that he was entering their space. 

He was greeted by the sounds of Nancy’s roar, followed swiftly by the sound of three sets of heavy paws heading towards him. It only took a few seconds for the three creatures to crest over the top of the hill in front of them. And it took less time than that for Ares to close the distance between him and Newt. 

The young Nundu raced down to him and leap up towards his chest. Of course since Newt was much smaller than the Nundu he was easily knocked to the ground. 

“Ares!” Newt giggled as a rough sandpapery tongue rasped over his whole face. His male Nundu immediately laid down on top of his chest, pressing him into the ground as he started trying to groom him happily “Ares, you know I need to feed Molly!” 

There was a heavy thudding coming towards them that Newt could feel through the ground and he looked up to see Nancy trotting down the hill with his newest Nundu, Molly, at her side racing as quickly as her little paws could carry her. He managed to shove Ares enough that he let him sit up fully, though the male Nundu was clearly disgruntled at him trying to move. 

He held his arms out and patted his inner thigh as Molly finally got close to him. The Nundu cub was only about the size of a German Shepherd but she rushed into his arms with enough force to knock him back down into the dirt. He let out a loud laugh as she nuzzled against his neck and moaned happily when he stroked her fur. 

“Alright, alright you three, that’s enough.” He kissed the tip of Molly’s snout and pushed her back off his chest. He stood up, grabbing a bucket of chopped up venison from Theseus’ hand so that he could scatter it around the ground in front of both Nancy and Ares. 

Nancy immediately dug into her dinner, mostly ignoring Newt and his brothers presence as she ate. Ares butted his head against Newt’s chest one more time before following Nancy’s lead and devouring his food. Molly wound herself around his legs when he pulled out the bottle full of milk, acting more like an overgrown domestic cat than a Nundu. 

He sat down on the ground cross legged, letting her flop onto his lap so that she could rest her head against his chest while she pawed at the side of the bottle until she got a hold of the rubber nipple. 

The moaning and groaning that she made as she suckled was almost enough to drown out Theseus clearing his throat, but it wasn’t _quite_ loud enough. “Artemis?” 

“Yes, ‘Sues?” 

“I know you don’t think I understand what you are going through, but I do.” Theseus knelt down next to him, kneeling in the dirt as he tried to catch Newt’s gaze. “Can you look at me, please?” 

Newt sighed but looked up at his brother. 

“Graves isn’t as nice of a man as you may think he is, Little one, he has a darker side to him that I don’t think you realize.” 

“I know who he is Theseus.” Newt passed him the empty bottle and quickly pulled another one from his coat pocket before Molly could get cranky about her bottle being taken away. “I’m not rushing into a relationship. I know that his job has been his whole life for a long time, the same way mine has been. But despite all of that we still trying to have a relationship.” 

“Yes, but -”

Newt shook his head. “No. No buts. We like each other and we are willing to work around the fact that we are both dedicated to our jobs.” Nancy and Ares, sensing the irritation building in his voice, quickly abandoned their food and trotted over to flank him on either side. “I get that you are trying to help me, but I don’t need your help. I am going to stay in this relationship whether you like it or not and that is the end of this discussion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter, leave me a comment or a kudos if you did! (Or if you didn't) 
> 
> You can send me a prompt that you'd like to see me write either in the comments on this fic or on my tumblr (thighs-without-mercy.tumblr.com)


	13. Gramander - Shirtless Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt - It was mentioned that Newt looks scrawny, but he is actually ripped, and has scars with the war and him working with different animals who are afraid at first. I thought it would be cool to read the deleted scene, or some variation of it (Newt goes into his case, takes off his shirt and reveals numerous scars and a built body)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Leave me a comment or a kudos if you liked it!

“Newt? Are you in here?” Percival called as he dropped down the last few steps into Newt’s shed. 

The magizoologist had went with them on a raid that morning and luckily they had found a juvenile kelpie that was alive and mostly unharmed. Newt had immediately taken her into his case to be tended to and had left Percival with the responsibility of making sure his case was taken to a safe place. 

Or, more accurately, he had left his case with Tina and Percival had quickly taken ownership of it when he realized that she had it. But that didn’t really matter. What mattered was Newt had disappeared into his case almost five hours ago and had yet to reemerge. 

Percival hadn’t thought anything of it at first. The kelpie _had_ been injured and Newt most definitely wouldn’t leave it alone until he was certain that it’s injuries were healed. But five hours on a slightly injured kelpie seemed like a bit too long even by Newt’s standards. 

“Newt?”   
No one answered him as he hesitated at the edge of the shed. He had been in Newt’s case numerous times but it had always been with Newt leading him around. He wasn’t even quite sure what part of the case Newt would house his new kelpie. 

He did know where Newt kept his Demiguise and his Bowtruckles, and Dougal seemed to be quite fond of him if he did say so himself. He found Dougal’s nest fairly easily. 

“Hello Dougal.” Percival watched as the Demiguise materialized in front of him. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a bag of candied orange peels. “How have you been?” 

Dougal made a soft noise and his eyes glowed blue for a few seconds before fading back to amber as he held out a paw. Percival obligingly handed him the candied orange peel and let him take a hold of his other hand while he munched on the treat. 

“Can you lead me to Newt?” 

Dougal nodded and pulled him away from the nest and out into the wide expanse of the case. They passed by a plethora of habitats and while he recognised some of them, like the Nundu, the runespores and the old Thunderbird habitats, he didn’t recognize even more of them. 

They eventually crossed over into what Percival would describe as a wetland habitat which quickly evened out into a swamp styled habitat. He couldn’t see Newt yet or hear him anywhere but he trusted that Dougal wouldn’t lead him astray. 

The Demiguise led him up to the edge of a lake and then immediately disappeared with the bag of orange peels. 

Newt was still nowhere in sight. 

Percival rolled his eyes at the direction the creature had walked and decided to just sit on the ground at the edge of the water. He did cast a spell to make a towel for him to sit on, since he wasn’t about to sit on the muddy ground in a $2,000 suit. 

He sat on the ground, waiting patiently for Newt to come to him. He didn’t have to wait long though, because only a few minutes later the water in the lake started to ripple. Then a huge surge of water blasted upwards as a fully grown kelpie shot out of the water. 

It took a few seconds for Percival to get over the sudden appearance but as soon as he did he scrambled to stand up off the ground, brushing imaginary dirt and dust off his suit. He stood at attention, his focus mostly on the kelpie. Or at least it was was mostly on the kelpie until Newt stepped off it’s back and onto the little dock that was at the edge of the water. 

Newt wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

Scratch that. Newt wasn’t wearing a shirt and he was dripping wet. The water droplets slid down the planes of a surprisingly muscular chest, the glint of the sun hitting them and highlighting Newt’s freckles and scars. 

His whole body was littered with freckles and there were numerous scars scattered all over. But Percival was thrown the most by just how cut Newt was. His clothes clearly did not do his figure any kind of justice since Percival had no idea that Newt was ripped underneath his multiple layers.   
“Percy!” Newt flushed once he saw that Percival was staring at him. He quickly dried himself with a flick of his wand and accio’d his shirt to him. “What are you doing here?” 

“I, uh,” Percival coughed to clear his throat and willed himself not to blush. “I wanted to make sure you were alright, you’ve been down here quite a while.” 

Newt pulled his coat on over his shirt and then turned to grab a bucket from off the dock. He tossed a couple pieces of some kind of meat into the water for the kelpie to eat. “Yes, well, I wanted to make sure that Albert and Brian are acclimated to each other. Kelpies sometimes have a hard time being together if they haven’t been in a pod before and Albert hasn’t had another kelpie around him for years.” 

Percival let himself mourn the loss of Newt’s beautiful figure before focusing back on Newt’s face. “So they are doing well together then?” 

“They are, there was a small ruckus when they were first introduced but now they are getting along swimmingly.” Percival couldn’t stop himself from chuckling at the pun and the brief break in his composure was more than worth the shy smile that Newt rewarded him with. 

“I’m glad they are getting along well, but now that you’ve fed and tended to them you should tend to yourself.” 

Newt looked at him with his confusion written clearly on his face. “I’m not injured though?” 

“No, you aren’t but I know you haven’t eaten anything today.” Percival said softly as extended his arm out towards Newt. He shot him a dazzlingly smile when he took the proffered arm and turned them back towards the shed. “Considering you have spent the day helping others I would like to invite you out to dinner.” 

“Oh that’s not ness-” 

“I insist.” Percival cut him off before he could finish his denial. He pulled Newt along next to him. “I would be honored if you would join me for dinner.” 

Newt’s flush crawled down along his neck and his gaze shot away from Percival’s face. “Alright.” He smiled shyly over and him and Percival felt something warm blooming in his chest at the look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. Leave me a comment if you liked the story, or leave me a prompt that you would like to see written!


	14. GrindelNewt - Wild Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt by KitsuneSongs - Grindelwald looses a bunch of wild dragons on the city to break the statute of secrecy and Newt shows up and tames them all and everyone including Grindelwald (can you tell I ship GrindelNewt?) is left staring in awe as Newt coos at a dragon. Like that scene in the first movie with the occamie but with a dragon or two instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Here is another drabble. I'm not quite sure if this fits the prompt the way KitsuneSongs wanted it to, since it is a bit light on the Grindelwald and focuses more on Newt and the dragons but I hope you guys like it!

“Newt, what are you doing?” Percival’s voice barely managed to be loud enough to be heard over the roar of the dragons. 

Everything had started so fast. One minute Newt and Tina had been having a nice chat in Tina’s office, with Newt waiting for her to finish her last report so that they could side-along back to her apartment for dinner; the next Weiss was storming into the office yelling at Tina to come with him. The only reason Newt had known that whatever they were doing involved creatures was because he had trailed out of Tina’s office after them. 

The second he had heard one of the Junior Aurors mention Dragons in Central park, he had doven back into Tina’s office, grabbed his suitcase and headed for the exit with his mind intent on getting to Central Park before all of the Aurors did. He knew Tina would be angry with him but he couldn’t take the chance that they would kill the poor thing without a second though. Tina and Mr. Graves had changed their minds about creatures after spending time in his case and with his menagerie but he couldn’t say the same about all of the other Aurors. And he wasn’t willing to risk the fact that even Mr. Graves and Tina might consider a rogue dragon too dangerous to leave alive. 

He eventually made it out of the WoolWorth building without any hassle and for once he was glad that it takes so long for any bureaucratic process to get rolling since it meant that he would have a few minutes head start on calming the dragon down before the Aurors got there. He ducked into a secluded alley a block away from MACUSA and then apparated to Central Park. 

The scene he came upon was not was he had expected. He thought he would see a dragon, more than likely confused at the presence of so many humans around it, and muggle and wizards alike trying to flee from the area. 

He was correct in a sense. There were muggles and Wizards running and screaming from the park but it wasn’t _one_ dragon that he found. No, it was four. Four beautiful and wild dragons. There was three Ironbellies and a single Hungarian Horntail corralled into the middle of the park. 

Newt could already see that one of the Ironbellies and the Horntail were starting to get anxious and irritated by the sounds of screaming, so he decided that it would be best to try and calm them down first. If the three Ironbellies were part of a flight then there was a moderate chance that if he calmed one down the others would follow suit and allow him near them. He made sure his wand was out of sight in its holster but still accessible. 

Just in case the Aurors tried to attack the dragons. 

He pulled off his coat and set his case down on the ground beside him as he walked a bit closer, into the direct sight line of the two agitated dragons, he hunched his shoulders forwards to try and make himself as small and unopposed as possible. Almost instantly the Hungarian Horntail caught sight of him and let out a harsh roar. 

“Newt, what are you doing?” Newt barely heard Percival’s voice over the roar, but he didn’t take his eyes off the Horntail. 

Knowing that Percival wouldn’t let his Aurors fire on the dragons while he could get hurt, he pressed forward cupping his hand over his mouth and letting out a loud high pitched chirping noise that he had learned from his time studying a clutch of newborn Swedish Shortsnouts. 

The reaction was immediate. 

The Hungarian Horntail pulled up short and stared down at him as it tilted it’s huge head to the side in confusion. It was most likely wondering why a dragon call usually made by mother dragons to calm their young down was coming from such a small non-dragon being.

The Ironbellies had a similar reaction, the one closest to the Horntail leapt closer, making the ground shake and the screams of the civilians start up again from where the Aurors had forced them out of the park. 

Now Newt had the attention of four fully grown dragons bearing down on him. He stepped forward again, letting a deep sense of calm wash over him as he smiled up at the beautiful creatures before him. Newt cupped his hands around his mouth again but this time he let out a low crooning call, one that was typically used to call wayward babies back to their nest. 

The smallest of the three Ironbellies was the only one to verbally answer the call; making a deafening moan as it pushed past the closet Ironbelly to lower it’s head and stare directly at Newt with one of it’s huge amber eyes.   
Newt could vaguely hear the startled gasps from the aurors behind him, and Tina’s frantic call for him to come back behind the shield spell they had erected but he ignored them all. Once the Ironbelly moved a little closer, repeating it’s call, he took another step forward and slowly extended a hand towards it. 

His hand touched hot scales and he could practically feel his excitement and happiness taking over his body when the Ironbelly nuzzled it’s snout against his palm. He gently pet the edges of it’s muzzle, careful not to get his hand too close to it’s nostril so that it’s hot breathe didn’t accidentally burn him. 

The dragon chuffed and moved closer, drawing it’s wings and body down to make itself smaller as it moaned for more pets, now thrusting it’s head against Newt’s whole body and nearly knocking him over in it’s enthusiasm. Newt chuckled, leaning towards the dragon and pretty much hugging it’s snout while continuing to pet the scaled patch right to the side of it’s head. 

The fearsome dragon seems more like a kitten as it wiggled and whined against him, trying to get him to scratch the place again. The other Ironbellies were steadily getting closer to the two of them, more than likely curious as to why their fellow dragon liked this human so much. 

For all that his fellow wizards and witches liked to claim that dragons were mindless killing machines, he couldn’t help but think they were closer to a pack of overly affectionate puppies. Once you gained their trust of course. 

Another Ironbelly circled around behind him and started sniffing at his back. He reached his hand backwards to pat the top of the second dragon’s nose while making a warbling sound. The second dragon warbled right back at him, hot breath fanning over his legs and back in steaming waves. 

“Hello there.” He cooed feeling the Ironbelly nudge him closer to the one in front of him. “Would you like to be pet as well?” 

He turned around and stroked the rigid area between the Ironbellies eyes and giggled in delight when the Ironbelly trilled at him and bumped it’s head against his legs. “You and your friends are such beauties. I don’t suppose you would like to get out of here, hmm?” 

He looked at the other two dragons, the biggest Ironbelly and the Horntail, they both seemed to have calmed down considerably but only the Ironbelly was making any kind of movement towards him. 

So Newt decided to go to the Horntail. It was the more aggressive breed of the two and it was more likely to try to flee, especially if it wasn’t particularly attached to the other dragons. 

“Hello, liebling.” Newt barely kept himself from jumping when he heard a voice coming from his left. He swung around, careful not to take his hands off the two Ironbellies cuddling him, and found himself looking at Grindelwald. 

He sucked in a breath and tried to take a step back away from the dark lord, but the heads on the Ironbellies kept him from moving too far. “Grindelwald. What are you doing here?” 

The Aurors hadn’t caught sight of the dark lord yet since the Ironbellies blocked him and Newt both from their view but he could still hear Tina arguing with them to let him get the dragons into his case rather than attacking them. 

“Well you thwarted my first attempt at exposing our world, so I thought I’d try again.” Grindelwald walked closer to him. “Though I wasn’t expecting you to be here yet again.” He kept walking towards him until the biggest of the Ironbellies flew over Newt and the other Ironbellies to land directly in front of Grindelwald and growl at him. 

Newt could already see the redness of a building flame grow at the base of the Ironbellies throat. He quickly broke away from the two Ironbellies he had been petting and ran towards the third. He ducked under it’s massive wings and pressed himself against the scales near it’s ribcage, he trilled loudly, trying to calm the dragon down so that he didn’t try to burn Grindelwald alive. 

If any of these dragons started breathing flames he knew that the Aurors would open fire on them and that would only end in needless death. “It’s okay,” He trilled again, nuzzling his face against the creatures sternum and patting his hand against the scales over his sternum. “Let’s stay calm, alright? I have a wonderful place you can go until we can get you back home, but you need to be calm.” 

The Ironbelly huffed but he could see the blaze start to die down. “That’s it. Good boy.” 

When he turned back to face Grindelwald he wasn’t faced with a dark lord that was angry that his plan was thwarted, instead Grindelwald was looking at him with something akin to pure awe. He felt his face heating up at the look and he dropped his gaze from the dark lord's face. 

“You are an incredible man, Newton.” His voice was soft but still full of conviction. “You’re expertise is wasted in MACUSA. It would be much better used somewhere else.” 

Newt shook his head and buried his face into the Ironbellies scales. “I’m not going to join you, Grindelwald.” He mumbled. 

Grindelwald drew in a deep breath and then released it as a heavy sigh. “That truly is a shame, liebling, but you will eventually see reason.” His face clearly showed that he was confident that Newt would change his mind.  
Then, as quickly as he came, Grindelwald apparated away from the park. Newt turned back to the dragons and saw that the Horntail must have crept closer while he was talking with Grindelwald because it was directly behind him and the Ironbelly he was hugging. 

“Hello, love. Are you wanting some attention as well?” He asked cheerfully when he broke away to walk up the Horntail. It obligingly leaned it’s head down to his level so that he pet the ridge over it’s eyes. “You’re a sweet boy, yes you are,” Newt crooned to him. 

He let himself pet the dragons some more and then he finally accio’d his case towards them, opening the top and setting it down in between the dragons. “Alright, down you hop. I’ll be down in a jiffy to bring you some food.” 

The dragons looked at the case skeptical but a soft croon had the smallest Ironbelly leaping down into it, followed swiftly by the other three dragons. 

He turned towards the slack jawed Aurors and waved Tina over. His face heated when he saw a look of wonder on her face. “I’m going to go down and make sure they get settled in and fed, could you take my case back to MACUSA?” He asked quietly, his gaze landing somewhere in the area of her shoulder. 

“Of course, I’ll see you when you come out.” She said with a smile and a nod. “Mr. Graves will want to talk to you when you come up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Leave me a comment or a kudos if you did, and feel free to leave me a prompt either here in a comment or on my tumblr!


	15. Scamandercest - Animagus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt - I saw this somewhere else (can’t remember where) and newt wanted to be a Animagus and he ended up being stuck as a corgi with a little fur fluff on the top of his head to show its him. I would love if you could write something where newt tries to become a animal and ends up stuck as a corgi for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! This prompt only came in yesterday but I couldn't resist writing it immediately! It was just such a cute prompt that spoke to me. I love the idea of Newt being an adorable little corgi. 
> 
> Leave me a comment to let me know how you like it!

Newt stood amidst the trees, lightning lighting up the sky around him, thunder booming and echoing through the trees. In one hand he had the animagus potion, fully brewed and uncorked ready to be drunk and in the other hand was his wand, already point at his heart while he waited for the right moment to recite the incantation. 

His brother had intended to be there with him, to ensure that if something did go wrong with the transformation that someone would be nearby to help him, but he had been called away last minute by MACUSA on some urgent case and Newt wasn’t willing to wait until the next Lightning storm to complete the ritual. Especially when it had already been almost two months since he had been able to brew the potion because there hadn’t been any lightning storms near him in the meantime. 

“Amato Animo Animato Animagus.” He chanted as the lightning light up the sky around him once again. As soon as the words left him lips he quickly downed the contents of the vial, grimacing at the taste and whimpering as he felt the transformation start pulling at his skin. 

He had assumed that he would be awake and alert for most if not all of the transformation, he had even brought along a vial of pain relieving potion to take if it got to painful, but merely seconds after drinking the potion he saw his vision start to fade and felt his body hitting the ground shortly before he passed out. 

\---

Theseus shrugged his coat off his shoulders as he stepped into his temporary apartment in New York. It had taken hours to get away from the WoolWorth building and as it turned out he hadn’t truly been called away for some urgent case, he had been called to the Auror’s department for a _budget_ meeting. 

His brother was doing a very complicated ritual, that could very easily go horribly wrong, and he got called away to listen to Carnegy from Finances drone on and on about how much they were spending on _coffee_ of all things. But Newt was probably already done the ritual and more than likely tucked away in bed since he should have already been done his creatures nightly feedings. He sighed heavily and threw his coat onto the kitchen table, his mind set on checking in on Newt and then making himself a calming cup of tea before heading off to bed. 

His plan was quickly brushed aside when a soft scratching noise at the door of the apartment caught his attention. It was incredibly faint, almost so faint that it he hadn’t been so used to minding creatures that were constantly snooping around he probably wouldn’t have even heard it. It was more than likely one of those nosey creatures having gotten out of Newt’s case and then realized shortly after that they wanted back in. 

Theseus had probably closed the door on them when he had entered the apartment. 

He rolled his eyes and walked back over to the door, throwing it open and already preparing a speech that he was going to unleash on whichever creature was on the other side since he hadn’t been able to complain about Carnegy’s idiocy. 

But when he opened the door he wasn’t greeted with the sight of one of Newt’s creatures staring up at him sheepishly. No, he was greeted by the sight of a tiny Corgi puppy sitting on the little welcome mat that was on his front step. 

The little thing was barely bigger than the palm of Theseus’ hand and it was soaking wet and shivering from the cold and the rain. It had probably been caught out in the thunderstorm that was looming over the city. The poor thing looked absolutely pitiful as it stared down at the mat underneath its paws. The pup looked like it was about to keel over from exhaustion. 

His brother usually stuck to magical creatures in need, but Theseus felt his heart clench at the poor pup and he knew instantly that Newt would take care of it, magical or not. Without a second though he leaned down to scoop it up into one hand, bringing it to cradle against his chest. He shut the door behind him and looked for something in the kitchen that he could use to dry it off. 

The little guy was trembling in his hand, the strangely copper colored fur glistening with the collected moisture as the pup snuffled and licked his fingers. 

He found one of the dish towels they had lying about and quickly wrapped the puppy in it, rubbing the cloth around roughly until he was sure he had gotten most of the moisture off. 

“There we go, now you look a bit better.” Theseus pulled the towel off and took another good look at the Corgi. The coppery fur was already showing hints of a curl at it’s ends, some of the longer strands collecting into little swirl patterns. As he checked the poor thing over, trying to make sure there weren’t any injuries beside the clear exhaustion it was feel, something about it seemed off. 

It wasn’t until the puppy looked up at him with blinking bright green eyes that he put two and two together to get four. “...Newt?” He asked quietly. “Is that you, baby?” 

The puppy wiggled in his hand, yawning and looking up at him with tired eyes. Then the pup nodded and Theseus couldn’t keep himself from sighing. 

“Why is it that you always get yourself into trouble, little one?” He pulled Newt closer to his chest, feeling the expansion of tiny ribs and the thrum of a tiny heart against his fingers. “Can you transform back into a human?” 

Newt shook his head with a huff. He had more than likely already tried to change back on his way over. God, the forest Theseus had left him in was miles away! It would have been tiring for a normal human to walk that distance let alone a puppy as small as Newt was and in the rain and storm no less! 

“Well, sometimes it takes a few days for animagi to be able to turn back, especially if the transformation exhausted them.” He said as he traced a fingertip over the edge of Newt’s new ears, watching as they flickered back and forth at the feeling. If nothing else he could at least be positive that his brother had completed the ritual right. “I’m sure you're probably all tuckered out, not only from the first transformation but from finding your way back on those tiny little legs of yours,” He couldn’t help but tease him a bit. Not when his animagus form ended up being such a cute little animal. 

Newt’s body seemed to agree with him, because instead of doing anything in retaliation, Newt just slumped down into his hand and rested his head against the edge of his palm like he was settling down for a nap. His body snuggled closer to his fingers as he hunkered down against him, trying to seep his warmth. But even with how exhausted he looked, Theseus could still see that he was happy to be home, his little stump of a tag wagging as much as it could and shaking his whole rump with it. 

“You poor little thing,” Theseus crooned as he headed back towards his bedroom, deciding that his tea could wait until the morning. “I guess you’ll just have to sleep with me until you change back.”

He vanishes his clothing with a flick of his wand as he steps into his room, easily replacing his suit with a pair of boxers and a loose shirt. He yanked back the covers on the bed and slid underneath them, the whole time keeping Newt pressed against his chest so he didn’t accidentally jostle him too much. When he finally got himself settled into bed he placed Newt on top of his chest and didn’t even try to fight back a smile when he saw that his brother had already drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter guys! I hope you enjoyed it, leave me a comment or a kudos if you liked it! Feel free to leave me a comment with a prompt that you would like to see me write. I'm always open to prompts so long as they are fairly Newt centric!


	16. GrindelNewt - Newt Joins Grindelwald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt - Can you do Newt joining Grindelwald?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm not quite sure this is what the prompter had in mind when they requested this, but it's what my brain ended up going with and I didn't want to delay posting it any longer since it's been written for a day or two. I hope you guys enjoy!

Newt stood on the steps of the Lestrange Mausoleum, his gaze focused on Queenie and Credence as they stared up at him. The two of them were a few steps below him, looking at him with pleading eyes even as he averted his gaze. As if it hadn’t been bad enough to see the look on Queenie’s face when Jacob had called her crazy, now she had turned those devastated and wild eyes onto him. 

Credence was much of the same, he had a crazed look in his dark eyes, and Newt could practically feel the emotions that Credence was battling. 

“Please, Newt, come with us.” Queenie took a step towards him, holding a hand out to him and sending him a shaky smile. 

“Q-Queenie...I -” 

“Please, Mr. Scamander.” Credence’s voice was wavering but it still somehow managed to sound strong. Determined. “You said you would help me…”

Newt bit his lip, his mind rapidly flying from thought to thought as he weighed what they wanted him to do against what he thought he should do. He could vaguely hear Tina and Theseus trying to fight their way towards the three of them. Theseus was shouting spell after spell slamming them against the wave of bright blue flames that separated them. 

Tina was alternating between calling for Queenie and pleading with Newt to grab Queenie and try to get over to them, but Newt felt like his feet were frozen to the floor. There was too much, too much noise, too much light, too much everything going on around him. He wanted to go back to his apartment, into his case. He didn’t want to be in the middle of everything, with everyone constantly watching his every move waiting for him to pick a side or decide where to go next. 

He was beginning to regret going to Paris for Dumbledore. 

It felt like everything was closing in around him and he just wanted everything to _stop_.

“You can make it stop, honey,” Queenie’s voice had lost the edge to it, sounding more like the way she was when he had first met her in New York with every word. “Just come with us. All you have to do is step over the flames and we can leave all this behind.” 

Queenie took another step towards him, she grabbed one of his hands that was limp by his side and gently cradled it as she pulled him forwards into a hug. “Come with us, Newt.” She whispered in his ear. Her voice, despite its low volume, sounds near deafening as it rang through his mind. “We need you, we can’t do this alone.” 

She pulled back from him but didn’t let go of his hand. She used it to tug him down step after step, his shell shocked body easily going with her. When he got close enough Credence took ahold of his other hand and helped pull him along. 

With every step the three of them took, the louder and louder Theseus and Tina’s shouts got. The yells echoed all throughout the mausoleum and the panic in Theseus’ voice was enough to make him try to turn around and go back to him. 

But Credence and Queenie kept a firm grasp on his arms, forcing him closer and closer to the flames. 

“No...I - I can’t,” He tried to pull away from them, wanting to go back to his brother, but they wouldn’t let him. “Queenie -”

“It’s okay, Newt.” She assured him in that soothing tone of voice she had, taking his chin and making him look her in the eyes. “They’ll understand eventually. Once they see, they’ll believe.” 

The flames were right in front of them now. Grindelwald was staring at them from behind the safety of the blaze and Newt was shocked to find that instead of being full of anger or hatred, his eyes were filled with...hunger? 

He was looking at Newt like he was about to get everything he ever wanted. Though that was probably because Credence was joining his side, he had done all of this to try and force Credence to come to his side. 

Credence crossed over the fire first and the heat didn’t even seem to register to him even as it made heat prickled all across Newt’s body. Queenie pulled him closer to the flames as she stepped through them but Newt was sure that if he took even just one more step towards the flames he would burn up. Like the one follower who burned away to nothing within seconds. 

Queenie had to have heard his hesitation because she kept a hold of his hand even as she stopped on the other side. She looked back at Grindelwald and almost immediately a path cleared itself in the middle of the flames, just large enough for him to walk through without worrying about being burnt. 

He took the last few steps up onto the platform and watched as the flames closed behind him. Queenie finally dropped his hand now that they were within the circle and Grindelwald quickly took her place, resting one of his hands on Newt’s shoulers and trying to look him in the eyes. 

“Hello, Newton.” 

Newt sucked in a sharp breath as warm fingers trailed over his lips. 

Grindelwald chuckled when his face instantly flushed red. He cupped his chin with the hand not one his shoulder and Newt felt his world start to drift away. The last thing he heard before his vision went black was Grindelwald crooning at him. “Don’t worry Newton, you’ll be much happier once you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed it, let me know with a comment or a kudos and feel free to drop me a prompt of something you would like to see written!


	17. Newt - Offensive Language/Surprising Cursing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt - Newt is known as kind and respectful but I would like to see something where an event of some sorts happens and newt just swears quite. A bit and maybe also gets pretty angry which surprises everyone that he can be angry and speak like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but hopefully the prompter still enjoys it!

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” All of the Aurors in the room jumped at the hissed words, turning quickly with their wands at the ready only to find that it was Newt behind them. 

But it wasn’t the normal shy but friendly Newt that they had all grown accustomed to since he had started working with MACUSA as a consultant. Oh no, Newt was very clearly _livid_. There was an anger in those bright green eyes that nearly turned them the shade of the killing curse. 

Fontaine and Abernathy actually flinched back at the look that was directed at the group of them. They had seen Newt agitated before, when someone accidentally mistreated a creature or when they came upon a poacher who had needlessly injured a creature, but he was never _this_ angry. 

If smoke suddenly started pouring out of his ears it wouldn’t look at all out of place. 

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Two of the junior Aurors gasped at the language. 

Tina’s mouth was hanging open, clearly gobsmacked, and even Weiss looked completely shell-shocked. Newt stalked towards the circle of them, pushing the closest Junior Auror out of his way without so much as another words before dropping to his knees in front of the creature they had been circled around. 

On the ground in front of him was a Nundu cub. Even though it was a cub it was still the size of a large dog, but it was clear that the cub was still very young. It’s neck sac was only partially able to inflate, in part because of the constriction spells that the Aurors had placed on it once they had realized what kind of creature it was. 

The cub was whining, a high pitched distressed noise leaving it as Newt knelt down and laid gentle hands on it’s side. However, even while it whined it was still making a low groaning noise that the Aurors had been assuming was it’s form of a growl. 

They had barely managed to subdue they cub before it could attack them and thankfully it was still young enough that it’s spell resistant hide hadn’t fully solidified to repel spells. If it had been even a few weeks older none of their spells, not even the constricting ones, would have done anything to help them. 

Newt’s fury only seemed to increase with each low noise that it made. “What did you monsters do to this poor thing?” 

Weiss blinked at the snarled words, she mouth snapped shut and then she opened it again to answer his questions when he turned and glared at her like he was trying to set her on fire. “We just restrained it...it’s a Nundu, Mr. Scamander.” 

“I know what it is,” He snapped, his hand running soothingly over the Nundu’s flank. “I want to know why you bloody imbeciles felt the need to hurt a juvenile creature.” 

“It was inflating it’s neck thing!” One of the Junior Aurors piped up helpfully only to shrink back when Newt’s gaze swung over to her. She quickly hid herself half behind Abernathy’s shoulder. “It growled at us too...Like that!” She pointed towards the Nundu when the low groan from before echoed around the room. 

“That wasn’t a fucking growl you overzealous bellends!” They could all see that Newt was barely restraining himself from reaching for his wand, more than likely he wanted to hex the hell out of the lot of them. “She’s a baby calling out for her mother! At best that would be a groan not a fucking growl.” 

His voice automatically lowered to a soft hiss when the Nundu started whimpering as he raised his voice. “All of you need to leave. Right now.” 

Tina stepped forward, her hands held out placatingly. “Newt-”

“Out.” His hand twitched towards his wand. “Out, you bloody pillocks!” His shout was punctuates by him grabbing his wand and sending a stinging hex towards Weiss’ feet. 

Weiss jumped and quickly moved back, the sudden change in Newt’s behavior leading her to immediately start trying to usher the Junior Aurors out of the room. “Everybody out, let’s go!” 

They all filed out of the room, with Tina staying behind to try and calm Newt down only to come running out of the room a minute later and slamming the door behind her. “I think it’s best if we leave him alone for now. He’ll meet us back at MACUSA to give his report later, once he gets Molly settled into his case.” 

“Molly?” 

“Mercy Lewis, he’s already named the thing. We’re doomed once she stops needing his full attention.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed it, leave me a comment or a kudos if you did!
> 
> Feel free to leave me a prompt in the comments if you have something you would like to see written!


	18. Newt Scamander Meets Game of Thrones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt gets transported to Westeros and the 'Mummy of Dragons' meets the 'Mother of Dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter, coming in at nearly 4,000 words, but I just couldn't stop writing it. Hope you guys enjoy!

Time seemed to slow down around Newt as the spell that one of the poachers he was facing came flying at him. It was clear from the way the wizards wand flew out of his hand from the rebound of the spell that something had gone wrong with it. But Newt only had a few scarce seconds to register than before the spell hit him square in the chest. At first he didn’t feel anything and he entertained the idea that the spell had backfired some much that it had been rendered useless, right before he felt his magic start fluctuating. 

It felt like his magic was tugging along his body, pulling and molding him inwards onto himself, and then as suddenly as the sensation came it was gone, along with Newt’s vision and his consciousness. 

\----

Newt woke slowly with a groan. His mouth was terribly dry and his mouth felt like it was stuffed full of sand. His eyes blinked open and he quickly realized that his mouth tasted like sand because it was, in fact, full of sand. He sat up, sputtering and coughing around his grainy mouthful. 

His vision eventually stopped swimming once he was fully sat up and he found himself staring out into a vast and almost endless desert. There wasn’t much around to give him an indication as to where he was. As far as he could see it was mostly sand and a few stray cacti poking up from the dunes. 

Obviously he couldn’t stay where he was. The sand was scorching hot all around him and he most definitely was not dressed to have the sun beating down on him. Luckily his suitcase hadn’t landed too far from him, so if he couldn’t find civilization soon he could at least duck inside to his shed to get out of the inclimate weather. He grabbed his case, brushing off the little bit of sand that had clung to the clasps and chose a direction to start walking. 

The desert he was in turned out to be much more barren then even Newt had anticipated. He walked for what felt like hours, the sun dipping low in the sky, without finding a single shred that would lead him to believe this place was anything more than a barren wasteland. 

Even the time he had spent in the Sahara had most life amongst the sand. He hadn’t seen any structures signalling civilization, any plant life or any creatures! It was all just a great big sea of reddish murky sand in every direction. 

He had even been forced to duck into his case on multiple occasions, to get out of the sun or to avoid getting lost during a sandstorm. Now he was no better off than he had been when he originally woke up. He hoped that he would have found some kind of village or outcropping by now, but it would seem that he was most likely going to have find a secluded place to set his case down so that he could spend the night inside it. 

He couldn’t risk walking around in the desert during the dark or run the risk of getting too chilled once the temperature dropped from the sun going down. His only saving grace was the fact that he could at least use his wand to ‘Aguamenti’ fresh water into his mouth. 

Eventually he found a small overhang in the side of a jagged cliff, he sat his case down at the back corner of the overhang and then climbed down into it. His creatures immediately clambered towards him, Dougal clinging onto his leg, Pickett climbing up onto his shoulder and even the Niffler ran up to climb on him. 

They had clearly been shaken by the sudden change in environment, and even though they hadn’t left the case to see that they had been dropped in the desert the creatures were still intelligent enough to know that something was wrong. 

Once all of them were certain that Newt wasn’t injured in any way he quickly set about feeding everyone and getting them settled down for the night before turning in to try and sleep as well. He fell asleep surprisingly quickly, though he did usually have an easier time sleeping when he chose to cuddle up with Dougal in his nest rather than sleep in his cot in the shed. 

But sometime during the night he was awoken by both his demiguise and his niffler frantically trying to get his attention. He shook off the rest of his sleepiness as soon as he realized that the reason his creatures were in such a panic was because someone was currently carrying his case. Much like when Tina had first locked him and Jacob in the case in New York, the wards around his case were going off rapidly to signal that someone was moving the case. 

He tried to calm the two creatures down, resettling the niffler into his den of treasures and letting Dougal climb into his arms and wrap himself around Newt’s hips. He carried Dougal along with him back to the shed, only stopping to set him down when he realized that whoever had been carrying his case had finally come to a stop. 

He was tempted to leave the case right away, to try and figure out who had found his case and if they had taken him to a town or something so that he could start making his way home. However, as he made his way up the ladder something told him that it might be best to wait a little bit before going out. 

His instincts proved to be up to par, since not even five minutes later the case was being picked up and moved again, though this time it didn’t move very far. He waited again, letting what his pocket watch told him was half an hour go by before he started the trek up the ladder again. 

He made it all the way up without getting a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he took that as a good sign. With bated breath he slowly opened the lid of his case, lifting it just enough that he could peek out of it. But as soon as he opened it the lid was yanked back and he was faced with a circle of weapons pointed in his direction. 

Shockingly enough the weapons the men around him were holding were of neither muggle nor wizard origins. They looked almost like sickles, but with the hilts of a broadsword. There were nearly fifteen men circled around him, all of them broad shouldered and well muscles, though they did lack quite a bit of clothing, most of them only had on simple trousers made of thick leather and cloth. Beyond them he could see another ring of men, these ones clothed head to toe in lightweight black leather armor with helms covering their faces. 

The second set of men were all of a much lankier narrow shouldered build, quite like Newt himself. He blinked up at them owlishly, quickly realizing that none of these men had any kind of wands near or one them. They were more than likely some kind of muggle, ones that obviously hadn’t advanced into the modern age. 

One of the men directly in front of him growled out something in a guttural language that Newt had never heard before, but it was probably safe to assume they were asking Newt to climb out of his case. He did as he was bid, clambering out of the case and then quickly clasping it shut behind him so they wouldn’t try to enter it. He picked it up and held it tight against his chest like he was trying to use it to mimic the shields the armored men had. 

One of those armored men stepped forward, his hands were clasped behind his back and he had a very harsh and stern look on his face. “Skoriot gaomagon ao māzigon hen issaros?” 

Newt startled a bit at the sudden change in accents. Where the first man’s accent had been harsh and gravelly, this man’s voice was smooth and the words flowed like honey off his tongue. It was almost as if they were speaking two very different languages. 

“I’m afraid I do not understand what you are saying,” Newt said nervously. “Do any of you speak english perchance?”

Unsurprisingly none of them seemed to understand his words. But the second man who had spoken to him seemed to get that he didn’t understand them either since he turned to another of the armored fellowed and said something to them before the other man dashed off. 

“I suppose I’ll just wait here until you bring a translator?” His voice was sheepish even as a heavily muscled man lower his blade and stepped closer to him, staring him down with a heavy scrutinizing look. 

The man took another step forward, seemingly oblivious to Newt’s distress at his closeness. “Hullo.” Newt said curtly when the man got right in his face. He would take a step back but the men behind him had yet to lower their weapons and he wasn’t very much interested in getting impaled. Again. 

His chin was suddenly cupped by a rough calloused hand as the man yanked him around by the face so her could stare into his eyes. He tried to keep his gaze from meeting the man’s intense eyes, but where ever he turned his sight the man just swerved his head to bring them back to his. 

“Pretty.” The words were husky and growled and Newt felt heat curling in his cheeks and down his throat instantly. 

Newt was about to stutter a reply to that but he was interrupted by a woman's voice coming from behind him. “Cohollo, release mae.” The words were clearly in the man’s language even though her voice made the words seem a thousand times more melodic and pleasant. 

Everyone turned to look at the woman on the stairs and Newt nearly sighed in relief when ‘Cohollo’ released his chin. She was a regal looking woman, her hair plaited and kept away from her face with a modest head piece that matched the tight leather two piece dress she had on. 

Her eyes reminded him a lot of Leta’s, the brown irises seemed calm and stoic as they roamed over his face, scrutinizing him in a much subtler way than Cohollo had been. 

“Hello, Ma’am.” He said to her, his eyes quickly flitting away from her when he cataloged the two knives she had hidden away in the sheaths under her skirt. 

“Hello.” She waved her hand in the direction of the soldiers and said something in the language that sounded more like a song than a phrase. Instantly all of the weapons that were pointed at him dropped and he was nudged towards her by Cohollo. 

He was pushed up the stairs by the men behind him while the woman strutted in front of them, her walk spoke clearly of a easy confidence and a regal sort of power. She led them into a giant pyramid shaped room that had an elevated throne at the other end. Newt to the throne were a trio of what looked like bird perches. 

She ascended the stairs, walking to the left of the throne while the armored man who had talked to him earlier followed her up but moved to the right of the throne. They both stood at attention and Newt heard the sound of footsteps echoing across the throne room. 

As the footsteps got louder a group of people walked into the room, led by a pale skinned woman clad in a bright white gown. She swept up to the throne and sat down on it gracefully, staring down at him with a small but intrigued smile. 

The other woman stepped forward, standing at the edge of the throne as she introduced the woman Newt could only assume was some kind of royalty. “You are in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn, of House Targaryen. Queen of Meereen, Astapor and Yunkai. Breaker of Chains and Khalessi of the Great Grass Sea.” The titled droned on and on and Newt found himself zoning out until the woman stopped and stepped back. 

The ‘Queen’, Daenerys, his mind supplied distractedly as he took in the decorations that adorned her gown and body, cleared her throat and smiled at him. “What is your name?” 

Newt dropped his gaze to his shoes and clutched his case to his chest self consciously. “Newt...Newt Scamander.” 

“Newt Scamander?” She repeated it curiously, like she was trying to taste the way the words rolled off her tongue. “Such an interesting name. Where is it you hale from?”

“England.”

She looked at him with pure confusion. “England? Where is that, Essos or Westeros?” 

Apparently it was his turn to be confused. “Ah...neither? It’s...in Europe?”

“Where is Europe.” 

Newt’s mouth opened and closed, his gaze moving off the floor and up towards the Queen. He was thoroughly confused by the question. “Above Africa and West of Asia?”

The Queen was clearly going to ask him another question but she was interrupted by a loud shriek. The noise didn’t seem to startle any of the soldiers in the room but it made Newt’s heart start beating faster. A genuinely elated smile broke out on the Queen’s face as she turned to look at one of the many windows lining the wall of the throne room. 

Newt didn’t have to wait long for the source of the shriek to make itself known. Mere seconds after the screech a dragon the size of a large vulture swooped in to the room to land on the perch next to the throne. Newt felt his whole being pull towards the beast. He wanted desperately to go to it. 

The emotions must have shown on his face because the Queen looked at him with something akin to pride. “He’s a magnificent beast isn’t he?” 

“He’s beautiful.” Newt answered back, his feet moving forward automatically as his hands itched to trail over black scales. “May I approach him?” He asked softly. 

She looked shocked at the request. “He isn’t a very friendly creature, Lord Scamander, he doesn’t like anyone but myself.” 

“Please.” He pleaded. “If he truly gets distressed at my presence I will leave.”

She stared down at him, but she must have seen something that she liked because she nodded and leaned back against the back of her throne. “YOu may approach.” 

Newt released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding and quickly ascended the stairs, the soldier to her right drawing his knife not even registering in his mind as he approached the dragon. The dragon eye him as he approached, snorting softly when he moved to his knees as he got right in front of the perch. 

He kept constant eye contact with the black dragon even as he reached into one of his jacket pockets and pulled out the little treats he had made specifically for the young Ironbelly he had stashed away in his case. He held his hand out to it and watched with a delighted smile as the dragon sniffed at the treat before gobbling it up out of his palm. 

Next to him the Queen and her entourage gasped when the dragon coasted down off the perch and directly in front of him, crooning and snapping at the air in a blatant request for more food. He happily pulled more snacks out of his pockets and fed them to the dragon, reaching to gently pet the back of it’s head and neck as it ate. 

The dragon pressed back against his hand and made a joyful moan around it’s mouthful. “You are a beautiful boy, aren’t you?” Newt turned to the Queen, “What breed is he? He has the coloring and scaled texture a Horntail but he has the build of an Ironbelly.” 

The Queen looked flabbergasted. “How did you do that?” She whispered. 

Newt blinked. “Do what?”

“Drogon hasn’t ever let anyone touch him while he eats, he doesn’t even let me within five foot of him when he has food around him.”

His face scrunched up in confusion. “Was he wild when you found him? Horntails do have a bit of a habit of being protective of their food, but that is their nature.”

“He’s mine.” She answered fiercely. “I hatched him and his brothers from eggs.” 

That got Newt’s attention again. “You have more?” He asked excitedly. “How many were in the clutch? Did the mother survive, how big are the others? Are they all crossbreeds?” 

The flabbergasted look was back on her face and she seemed stunned by the amount of questions he was throwing at her. 

When she didn’t seem about to answer him, a dwarf waddle closer to him from the right side of the throne. The man had a proud but intelligent air around him even as his face clearly showed his awe. 

“May I ask how you know so much about dragons?” His voice was deep.

Newt trailed his fingertips over the ridges on the top of the dragons head as the dragon bumped against his palm to ask for pets. “Well, I’ve worked with dragons since I was young. One of my teachers gave me my first egg when I was fifteen.”

That information seemed to shock everyone even more. “You have dragons?” The darker skinned woman asked skeptically as she looked between him and The Queen. 

Newt nodded and allowed ‘Drogon’ to nuzzle his face underneath his chin while he scratched his back scales. “Yes, I currently only have four with me, but I’ve helped train dragons and those that aren’t with me are on a reserve with their own kind.” 

The dwarf was very clearly intrigued by his words. He took another step towards Newt but quickly back pedaled away from him when Drogon screech and let out a puff of smoke and flame. “Would you be willing to show us your dragons?” He could almost see the gears turning in the mans brain. 

“Certainly!” Newt exclaimed, standing up so that he could place his case flat on the ground before the throne. Drogon squawked at him, twining himself around Newt’s legs until he held out an arm for him to perch on. “These creatures need to be protected, I’m always happy to show people their true natures.”

The Queen didn’t seem quite happy with how easily he handled Drogon but he could also see that she was interested in what he was saying and doing. 

He snapped open the case and took a step down into it, just enough that he could lower Drogon in with him and drop him down into the shed below. When he looked back at the people in front of him he could already see the soldier cautiously staring down at him. 

“Don’t worry! All of my creatures are harmless!” He stepped down fully into the shed, just in time to keep Drogon from upturning a jar full of dragon treats. He quickly shooed the dragon away, though he did pluck one treat out and toss it to him consolingly. “You can come down now!” He shouted up at the top of the case when no one followed him down the ladder. 

The soldier was first, followed swiftly by the dwarf and then the translator and finally the Queen climbed down, her soldier helping her down off the ladder once she reached the bottom. 

“How is it so big down here?” The dwarf asked awestruck while he turned in circles as they walked out of the shed and into the habitats in his case. 

“Oh, it’s just some simple expansion magic, it’s not terribly hard to do. I’m sure any wizard could manage it.” Newt said off handedly, his focus mostly on Drogon as they wandered through the case to get to the dragon habitat. All of the smaller creatures that usually roamed between the habitats were nowhere to be seen, most of them probably watching from their hiding places until Newt showed them that it was okay to come out. 

The trek to the habitat he kept his dragons in was blissfully short, not much conversation going on as his guests trailed behind him silently, trying to take in all of the things that inhabited his case. 

“Here we are!” He said happily, leading them through a little fence gate that led them into a flat grassy plain with mountains and a thick forest in the distance. He set Drogon down on the ground and lifted both his hand to cup around his mouth. He let out a loud shrill sound, it echoed off the distance hills and immediately a cacophony of shrieks and roars answered him back. 

The sound of beating wings sounded through the air around them and Newt could just barely see the outline of his oldest dragon descending from the clouds above them. “Declan!” He called out with a laugh. “Come down, Mummy’s home!” 

The entourage behind him stared at him in confusion. The two women looked at each other, sharing a scrutinizing look towards his chest, the translator mouthed ‘Mummy’ at the Queen before straightening up when the Dragon finally came into full view. 

Declan landed with a loud crash, grinding to a stop right in front of Newt and immediately dropping his massive head down to nuzzle his snout against Newt’s chest. He nearly knocked Newt over with his enthusiasm. 

Three more dragons landed behind Declan,each pushing and shoving at the others as they tried to get as close to Newt as they could. He petted each of them, letting them snuggle against his chest and cooing in an answer to their groans and trilling. Each Dragon pressed up against him until they got their fill, then they moved back to crowd around his back as he turned to face his guests. 

“These are the dragons that are currently staying with me, the largest grey one is Declan, the black one is Duncan, and the other two are Demitri and Damian.” He introduced them with pride in his voice. Then he moved forwards to coax Drogon onto his arm. 

He took Drogon up to the other dragons and let them scent each other. He warbled and chirped at the five of them, coaxing them to get along as he walked around to get them acclimated to the much smaller dragon. 

Daenerys watched him as he did so. Her eyes were lazer focus on him, up until she turned to GreyWorm and Tyrion. “We can’t ever let him leave us.” She said, her voice firm with finality. 

Tyrion nodded at her solemnly. “Of course your Grace. We’ll have to keep an eye on him until we figure out if he’ll join our side.” 

She nodded. “Yes, we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed it, leave me a comment or a kudos if you did like it and feel free to leave me a prompt if you'd like!


	19. Theseus Scamander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt - What if Theseus had been in New York during the events of FB - what do you think would have happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so as I went to post this chapter I realized I might have misread the prompt. I thought the prompter meant 'What would have happened if Theseus was there in the aftermath of FB' rather than what would have happened had he been there _during_ the events of the movie. Hopefully the prompter will take this humble story instead!

Theseus stormed through MACUSA’s Auror department like a category five hurricane. Junior Aurors practically threw themselves out of his way as he stalked towards Director Graves’ office, clearly a man on an important mission. 

Only one Junior Auror was brave enough, or stupid enough really, to stand up and try to say something as he walked past. “M-Mr. Scamander?” 

Theseus turned towards the poor girl and glared down at her, “What.” He hissed out, his hands twitching as if he was barely restraining himself from grabbing his wand and hexing everyone in the department. 

“T-The President is no l-longer in Director Graves’ office.” She trembled, “A-Assuming that’s who you wanted to speak to of course!” 

His eyes were full of a furious heat as his gaze traveled around the room, bouncing from person to person as they all tried desperately to avoid his eyes. “Where is she then?” 

Weiss decided it was best for her to speak up, even if it would only pull his attention away from the poor girl for a few seconds, she honestly looked close to tears and he hadn’t even said two sentences yet. “Mr. Scamander, she’s in an official Congress meeting, to discuss what we plan to do to find Director Graves. The real one.” She said softly. 

Theseus stared her down until she had to drop her sight to the desk in front of her and then she heard him growl and storm out of the department just as quickly as he had stormed in. 

\---

There were two Aurors guarding the entrance to the conference room that the magical congress was meeting in. Theseus really couldn’t care less that there were two of them, but his mind registered it all the same. The two Aurors went down easily with a swift Petrificus Totalus sent their way. 

He strode up to the doors and threw them open, not stopping until he was standing in the middle of the huge round room with the eyes of almost all the magical worlds representatives staring down at him in confusion and shock. Minister Fawley quickly stood up, adjusting the buttons on his expensive but ill fitting suit in a way that Theseus knew was a sign of extreme nervousness. 

“Auror Scamander, what is the meaning of this?” His voice sounded stern for all of the few seconds it took for his nervousness to manifest in a trembling pitch. “This is a private meeting!” 

The other representative started to stir anxiously when they got a glimpse of the stormy look on his face. He took one step up to the slightly raised podium on the floor and drew himself up to his full, and quite impressive if he did think so himself, height. “I am here to address Madam Picquery.” 

One of the department heads from MACUSA stood up at that. “That is President Picquery to you, boy! You will treat our President with respect!” He spat, his voice outraged. 

His anger was no match for the glower that Theseus leveled him with. “ _Madam_ Picquery has done nothing to earn even a modicum of my respect.” He spat back tersely and he kept staring at him until the man finally backed down and slumped back into his seat. Then he turned his attention to the woman at the other end of the room. “Now, Madam, will you have a conversation with me, or do you intend to keep playing games?” 

Even Picquery looked a bit intimidated by his anger, but the look didn’t last long. She strode up into the other podium across from him, a calm and stoic look plastered onto her face. “I have not been avoiding you Mr. Scaman-” 

“Cut the bullshit.” 

Everyone’s mouths fell open at the crude language coming from such a distinguished and normally composed figure. “You _have_ been avoiding me and by doing so you have avoided answering for your crimes.” 

Fawley stood up, his eyes nearly bulging out of his sockets as he panicked to try and quell the confusion and outrage of the crowd. “N-Now, Theseus, President Picquery has committed no crim-” 

 

Theseus whipped around to face him. “Oh?” He chuckled darkly. “She’s committed no crimes? Well then, what would you call unlawfully convicting a British citizen and sentencing them to death with no trial, no oversight, no second opinions! Nothing, just one second to the next sentencing a man to death!”

He slammed his fist against the podium. He couldn’t even take any satisfaction in making everyone, including Picquery, jump at the physical display of anger. “No paperwork, no extradition treaties. A _dark lord_ impersonated her Director of Magical Security and Head of Magical Law Enforcement for _weeks_ with no one the wiser.” 

“I understand that you are upset by what your brother went through-” 

“This isn’t just about Newt,” He shrieked, his rage boiling over at her calm voice. “How many people did Grindelwald sentence to death in the time he was playing at being Graves? How many innocent lives were lost because of your negligence?” 

Fawley tried once again to stop Theseus’ triade, going so far as to leave his row in the congress and move down to the floor with the two of them even though he was clearly afraid of his anger. “Theseus, that wasn’t negligence on President Picquery’s part, you know that, she didn’t know it was Grindelwald in disguise until your brother revealed him.” 

Theseus could see right through his patronizing bullshit. Of course. It was step number one in Fawley’s playbook. Play up the over protective big brother roll, mention Newt to funnel his focus back onto his baby brother then praise Newt to compound that focus away from the issues being discussed. Theseus may truly be an overprotective older brother, perhaps to a very extreme extent, but that didn’t mean that any mention of Newt would automatically derail his train of thought. 

Though most people mistakenly thought it always would. 

“She may not have known it was him, but she was still negligent.” He argued, facing her and ignoring Fawley’s repeated attempts at trying to gain back his attention. “The only reason no one would have questioned ‘Graves’ sentencing people to death without trials, without any other bureaucratic processes, would have been if it was something that he had already done regularly or if it was something within his power to do.” 

He pointed a finger directly at Picquery. “She gave Graves the power and authority to sentence people to death and didn’t put anything in place to check that power or authority. To take a page out of the muggles book, Grindelwald may have pulled the trigger but she was the one who handed him the gun and disabled the safety.” 

Everyone was looking down at him completely flabbergasted. But he continued on, spurred on by the horrified looks of realization on their faces. “No matter whether it was Grindelwald or not, she is complicit in every single murder he carried out under the ruse of a ‘criminal execution’. At any point she could have seen how many people were being unlawfully killed and at least questions Graves, but she didn’t. She sat back and allowed it to happen.” 

He turned himself to address the members of Congress.“If that’s not an accessory to murder than I don’t know what is.” 

By the time he finished his speech the mood in the room had completely changed. Now all of the Congress representatives were looking at Picquery in a new light. And Picquery could tell. For the first time since he had set foot in New York after hearing his brother had been sentenced to death the President _actually_ looked outwardly nervous. 

She knew that everyone in the room was judging her and her actions and that they were not liking what they were finding. 

A low murmur quickly fell across the room as all the representatives started to break off into groups, talking and whispering amongst themselves and looking down at him and Picquery every so often. 

Eventually they seem to come to a consensus as the Chinese Minister stepped forwards. “Madam Picquery,” He began hesitantly, clearly not liking the fact that he was the one who had been put on the spot. “On behalf of the Magical Congress, I must insist that you temporarily step down as President of MACUSA so that we, as a whole, can investigate the extent to the rumors about your complicity.” 

The look on Picquery’s face was a cross between utter horror, anger, and complete devastation. 

Theseus had never seen a look so satisfying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter, let me know if you did! And, as always, feel free to leave me a prompt you'd like to see written! 
> 
> Just a forewarning, as I have got a good amount of prompts recently, I will not be posting continuations of my previous stories until after the new prompts are filled. That being said I am still taking new prompt and I am still going to write the continuations (As of right now I have continuations of SnowFight, Corgi!Newt, DragonsAU, Newt joins Grindelwald and the Game of Thrones crossover laying in wait) they continuations just won't be posted for a little bit.
> 
> I just don't want people to have to wait forever to see their prompts written because I'm constantly working on continuations. You can still request that I continue a specific AU, just know that it might be a bit before you see it pop up as a chapter!


	20. Theseus Scamander Follow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short follow up of the last chapter where Theseus was in New York in the direct aftermath of FB 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just decided to write a short and quick follow up to the previous chapter to show a little bit more of the Theseus/Newt relationship since I love those two brothers. Enjoy, guys!

Newt waited nervously in Tina’s office, glancing at the door every minute or so, trying to guess when his brother would be back. It had both been a shock and been incredibly predictable when Theseus had portkeyed to New York shortly after Grindelwald was revealed. On one hand his brother was quite protective over him and he knew hearing that he had been sentenced to death would make him agitated. On the other hand there was so much going on in England with Grindelwald’s followers that Newt had hoped it would distract his brother long enough that he could get back to England before Theseus came here to stir up trouble. 

But his brother had gotten here far quicker than even Newt had anticipated. He had swept into MACUSA like a storm and had made sure that Queenie and Tina were taking him to the infirmary to get checked out before leaving as quickly as he had came.

Which led Newt to where he was now. Sitting in Tina’s office in Wand Permits and fidgeting with his case and his jacket while he waited for Theseus. Normally he would have gone after him, tried to talk him down from his anger so that he would be clear headed instead of enraged by the fact that Newt had been injured. 

The door to the department swung open and Newt scrambled to stand up, wincing when his muscles protested horribly at the movement. His legs had just been about to give out, turning to jelly underneath him, when Theseus apparated over to him and helped him sit back in his chair. 

“You should be resting, little one.” Theseus said sternly, but his face gave away his concern as he leaned back against the desk and took Newt’s face into his hands. He murmured a few diagnostic spells under his breath and frowned at what they told him. “Did you even go to the infirmary?” 

Tina, who had been surprisingly quiet since Theseus has first arrived, stood up from her desk with a salute and a shaky nod. “Yes, sir! I took him to the infirmary as soon as you left but they did have quite a few Aurors who had been hurt by Grindelwald being taken care of so they waited a while to see him.” Her voice was full of something between fear and awe, kind of what Newt had heard in her voice when she had been around ‘Graves’ before they had been sentenced to their execution. “They sent him out with a potion and the advice that he take it easy and rest for a few days.” 

The information didn’t seem to ease Theseus’ mind, in fact it made his frown deepen if nothing else. “Did you take your potion, Newt?” 

“I did.” Newt said and then immediately cleared his throat when the words came out more as a croak than a sentence. “I took it, Tina saw me take it!” He repeated, already knowing how Theseus would get if he had gotten looked over by a mediwitch but hadn’t taken what had been given to him. Thankfully Tina caught on to his brother’s protectiveness and eagerly nodded her head in agreement. 

The last thing he needed at the moment was Theseus trying to ‘spank some sense into his bottom since it couldn’t get through his thick skull’.

Theseus stared down at him before sighing and moving his thumbs to caress his cheeks rather than grasp his chin. “Alright, but you’ll be taking another potion later on, the one you were given either wasn’t strong enough or it wasn’t what you needed.” He kicked off the desk and moved to grab the handle of Newt’s case as well as Newt’s arm. “C’mon, little one. We better get going.” 

Tina looked confused as she stood up with the two of them. “What? You’re leaving?” She asked quickly, “Aren’t you going to stay and make sure Picquery is properly investigated?” 

Newt turned to his brother, already feeling some shock run through his body at Tina’s words. “You made MACUSA investigate the President?!” Newt felt his legs tremble as he shot out of the chair, only to be forced back down by Theseus’ hands on his shoulders. “Theseus, what happened wasn’t that big of a deal!” 

Theseus looked down at him with a grim expression. “It was a big deal Newt, a very big one. She needs to be investigated.” 

“I was sentenced to death because of Grindelwald, not Picquery!” Newt said, his voice high and desperate as he made eye contact with his brother. “If she wanted me dead or was one of Grindelwald’s followers then she could have just had me killed in that subway for defending Credence and no one would have batted an eye.” 

Theseus scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed as he dropped down into the chair next to Newt. “You are just the tip of the iceberg, little one. While I am obviously angry that you were almost executed, for no reason at all and without any kind of bureaucratic oversight no less, what’s going on isn’t _just_ about that.” 

His anger seemed to seep out of him like helium out of an untied balloon and Newt couldn't resist leaning over and grabbing his hand. If he had been able to stand reliably he would have given his brother one of the hugs he loved so much, but the after affects of being him by lightning several times were finally starting to take their toll on his body. 

“Like I told the Magical Congress, Picquery gave Percival Graves a massive amount of completely unchecked power. Now, I doubt she actually knew that it was Grindelwald and not Graves but that unchecked power was more than likely what drew Grindelwald into impersonating Percival.” 

Theseus’ hand trembled in Newt’s grasp and it suddenly came back to Newt that Percival Graves had been - _was, they didn't know if he had been killed yet_ \- his brothers best friend and he had been taken right under everyone’s noses and replaced. 

His brother released a heavy breath and continued. “It’s already been made clear that Grindelwald didn’t keep up any of Graves’ normally meticulous paperwork, so there is no way to know how many people he had execute, let alone how many of them were innocent like you and Miss Goldstein. For all we know he could have poly juiced Percival to look like someone else and then had him executed already.” His voice nearly broke at the thought. 

“Do you think he really did something like that?” Tina’s voice was small. “That Mr. Graves might already be dead?” 

“I can’t say for certain, but I know Percival wouldn’t have gone down without a fight.” The words may have sounded like they were meant to reassure Tina, but Newt knew that they were more to console Theseus himself than they were to help Tina. “But that isn’t the point, the point is that Picquery could have, at any time, checked ‘Graves’ power and she didn’t. She saw a rash of sudden and clearly unlawful executions, saw that Graves hadn’t even taken the time to file any paperwork before or after said executions, and just decided to ignore her Director of Magical Security rewriting his own playbook.”

Tina swallowed harshly and averted her gaze back down to her desk. Her hands clenched around the nearest quill. “I’ve never really thought about it like that.”

Theseus nodded. “It’s hard when you are an insider, you don’t want to believe that your boss could ever be corrupt in any way.” Newt felt his brother tighten his grasp on his hand and leaned his shoulders against Theseus encouragingly. “She’s going to be investigated, to figure out why the hell she didn’t at least look into all of the executions.”

“You trust MACUSA’s Aurors, Mr. Scamander?” Tina asked confusedly. “Do you really think they could be unbiased when it involves their President?” 

“There are still a few very good Auror’s here, Miss Goldstein.” Theseus gave her a somewhat encouraging smile, one that nearly made her light up like a Christmas tree with pent up hero worship. 

That little act of encouragement brought a good deal of warmth to his heart, and Newt found himself extremely grateful for his brother. Even when he himself was on the verge of having a breakdown he still found it in himself to help build others up. It made Newt love him even more.

“And even if there weren’t any trustworthy Aurors left in MACUSA, MACUSA’s Aurors aren’t the ones heading the investigation.” Theseus said. “The few that have been deemed completely uncorrupt will only be assisting the Aurors that the representatives of the Magical Congress sent in. They’ll be questioned and help move the investigation through the correct channels of the American Justice system but no one from America will have any role of true power that could be used to sway the judgement in Picquery’s favor unjustly.” 

 

Tina nodded at that, her face set with steely determination as Theseus’ words wove a clear picture in her mind. 

“Newt and I will be staying in America for at least another week, to help the search for Percival run a bit smoother and hopefully find him faster, but for now I believe we must retire to the apartment I’ve rented for the duration of our stay.” He did seem genuinely apologetic as he stood up from the chair and picked up Newt’s case again, this time handing it to him and then standing behind him with both his hands on Newt’s shoulders. “Newt will recover faster the farther we are from the infirmary so we best get going so he can start to rest.” 

Newt could already feel the magic starting to build between his body and his brothers had and he shot a shy smile over towards Tina as he waved goodbye at her. 

“Have a good day, Miss Goldstein.” 

“Take care of him, Mr. Scamander!” She called back as they were yanked through the pull of an apparation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please leave a comment or a kudos to let me know what you liked! (Or what you didn't like) Leave me a prompt if you'd like as well! Hopefully I should have the next chapter up either late tonight or late tomorrow.


	21. Colorblind Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt - Colorblind!Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, as someone who is not personally colorblind I tried to look up as much as I could about colorblindness and what certain thinks would actually look like to a colorblind person so that this was as accurate as it could be. I ended up going with Newt having Tritanopia as his specific type of colorblindness (Basically an extremely rare form of colorblindness that is related to not being able to see blue correctly) I hope you guys enjoy!

Newt bit his lip as he looked between the two jackets in front of him. One was his normal jacket while the other was a new one that Queenie and Jacob had bought for him once he had gotten back to America. His eyes bounced back and forth between the two, trying to decide which one he should wear, after all Queenie, Tina and he were going to a ‘semi-formal’ event being held by MACUSA and he didn’t want to stick out more than he normally would. 

After a minute or two of consideration he decided to go with his original jacket, especially since it was made more for the type of weather that New York had in the middle of January. He shrugged the jacket on and started towards the front entrance to the apartment. He had already kept the ladies waiting long enough just trying to figure out what the best outfit to wear would be, he didn’t need to lollygag around any longer. 

Queenie was standing at the front door when he got there, but instead of greeting him as she normally would she took one quick glance down at his clothes and gasped. “Oh, honey...is that really what you intend to wear to the ball?” Se asked in that soft consoling tone of hers. She looked about as close to a grimace as Newt had ever seen her. “I know you have an eclectic sense of fashion but that is...unflattering, even on your wonderful frame.” 

“Um, yes?” Newt stared at her in confusion and then looked down at himself. He was wearing his normal jacket, one that both sisters had seen him in numerous times and had complimented him on, paired with a dull blue pair of trousers and a lighter blue waistcoat. He knew he wasn’t the most fashion forward person, his mother had usually dressed him as a child and then his brother used to choose his outfits when he went to Ministry events, but he had always been told that he looked good in blue. “Is...is there something wrong with it?” 

He glanced down again, trying to see if there were perhaps some stains or rips in the fabric that he might have missed when he put it on. He always did have a bit of a problem with noticing that kind of thing since he was so used to his creatures accidentally ruining his clothes. 

Queenie shook her head with a soft sigh. “Honey, that doesn’t match at all! The clothing is nicely fitted but the range in colors pretty much ruins any hope of it being a decent outfit.” 

But the whole outfit was made of blue? Didn’t blue go with blue? Newt could have sworn that his mother used to drone on and on about how the same colors looked good with each other as long as they weren’t too far apart in shade. The blues he was wearing were all relatively close in shade, each piece was a little bit off color but he didn’t think it looked _that_ far off. 

“I’ve told been told I look good in blue.” He murmured dejectedly, avoiding Queenie’s eyes even as a horrid sense of shame started blooming in his chest, he couldn’t help but start fidgeting with the edges of his coat sleeves as he looked down at the outfit he had thought looked good on himself. 

“You do look wondrous in blue, sweetie, but _that_ isn’t blue.”

Newt gawked at her, then at himself. His clothes were clearly blue. “Everything I’m wearing is blue though.” When he turned his gaze back onto her, he was startled to see her looking at him with a dawning realization in her eyes.

“Exactly what colors and shades do you think your outfit is, Honey?” She took a step towards him and gently took his hand to pull him in front of a full length mirror that sat in the corner of the room. “Can you describe everything exactly as you see it?” 

He looked at her skeptically but she turned his head back to the mirror. “Please, Newt, just humor me.” 

He took a deep breath and focused on his image in the mirror. “My coat’s a dark blue, my waistcoat is a powder blue and my trousers are maybe...a little bit on the greyish blue side?” He trailed off. 

Queenie sighed and stepped away from his back, so that he could see her in the mirror next to him. “Can you tell me what color my dress is?” 

Newt looked at it, then looked away and back again. The dress looked hot pink to him. “A very vibrant pink..?” 

She shook her head. “My dress is red, honey. And your clothing isn’t all blue.” She ran her hand down his arm consolingly and pulled him away from the mirror to face her. “I think you’re colorblind, Newt.” 

“I - I can’t be colorblind!” He balked at the very idea of him being colorblind. He dealt with creatures of a varying amount of colors all day, he would know if they...didn’t look the same...colors. “Those times I’ve seen certain creatures with unique coloring patterns...those weren’t strange color mutations, were they?” 

“I can’t say for sure, but it could just very well have been you seeing them as one color when they were really another.” 

He immediately whirled around to take another look at his reflection in the mirror. “So what colors am I wearing?” He asked desperately, trying to picture them in his mind even when he knew they wouldn’t change. 

 

“You’re coat is actually a shade of blue, but it’s more of a bright peacock blue rather than a darker shade of blue like I think you see it as. Your trousers are a...very vivid shade of lime green and your waistcoat is more of a mix between an emerald and a dark leafy green.” Queenie sounded almost apologetic as she described his clothing to him and even though he couldn’t quite envision the colors she was talking about he just knew that they must not go together very well judging from the tone of her voice. 

“I guess I should go change…” The dejected tone was back in his voice as he thought of all the times he had chosen his clothes for himself, how many times he must have been wandering around the world looking like a mismatched patchwork doll with no sense of color. 

Queenie smiled at him and stroked his chin in a gesture of affection that he wouldn’t allow most people to do. She pulled him along back towards the room he kept his case stored in. “Why don’t you let me pick out the colors for you and see if we can’t figure out which colors you mistake for each other?” She said enthusiastically, clapping her hands together at the prospect of being able to dress him up like her own personal mannequin. “If we know which colors you can’t see it’ll be easier in the future for you to guess what’ll go well together!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you did let me know in the comments or with a kudos!


	22. Newt - Impersonation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt - Grindelwald gets the vision about an Obscurial (may or may not be Credence), but finds its in England, not America, so he impersonated Theseus Scamander instead of Percival Graves. Newt returns home and finds that his brother is acting kind of weird, and eventually figures it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, another Theseus based one at that! I hope you guys enjoy!

“Sues’?” Newt called out as he closed the front door to his brothers apartment behind him. He hadn’t even seen his brother yet but he was already feeling sheepish. He hadn’t seen his brother in at least two months, he hadn’t even heard from him since the last letter he had gotten a month ago. That was part of the reason he had come to his apartment today. 

Theseus was a creature of habit, especially when it came to Newt. He sent him a letter detailing what was going on in his life and asking how Newt was doing every other week like clockwork. They had exchanged letters like that since Newt had first left England to travel the world after being expelled from Hogwarts and Theseus hadn’t missed a single letter in all those years. 

Even when he had been undercover for the Ministry he had found a way to send Newt coded letters so that his cover wouldn’t get blown. Taking that into account, Newt had gotten reasonably - in his mind at least - worried when there was no response to the letter he had sent a month ago, followed by no letter from Theseus a week later and again no response to the second letter Newt sent. 

Harold, Theseus’ favorite owl, that was somehow able to find Newt no matter where he went in the world had even refused to leave Newt after the last letter had been delivered. Newt would have made his way back to London as soon as the owl refused to return to his owner, but he had been derailed in Togo in an attempt to stop the poaching of a young male Nundu.

But as soon as he had gotten Ares settled in with Nancy he had hightailed it back to England as quickly as he could, even calling in a favor he owed to a man who got him an unregistered and illegal portkey back to London. 

It was strange, walking into Theseus’ apartment, not because he hadn’t been there in a while but because his brother didn’t immediately come out to greet him. Usually the second he heard his front door open Theseus was rushing to give him a kiss and a very strong cuddle. Especially when he had been away for so long with no visits. 

However, even as he called his brothers name two more times and walked further into the apartment he was still given no answer. It wasn’t until he reached Theseus’ office that he finally got some kind of indication that Theseus was even home. 

His office door was locked, not a completely unusual thing for his brother, but what was unusual was that the door was locked and _warded_. His brothers wards were always made to let him in without a second thought, however this particular set of wards were designed to keep everyone, including him, from entering. Every ward in the apartment, even the ones on his office, should have let Newt inside since Theseus had partially put them in place to protect any document brought home from the Ministry but also in case Newt ever needed to use his home as a safe house to escape from poachers, foreign government officials, or in a few memorable occasions, assassins.

He knocked on the door, calling his brothers name out once again. 

No one answered. 

Newt sighed dejectedly and turned away from the door. Theseus was probably agitated by how long he had been away and didn’t want to see him. Heck, that was probably why Theseus had stopped contacting him. 

Still, he wasn’t just going to leave. He wanted to at least try and make things up to his brother for not spending time with him these last few months, even if Theseus was mad he would probably tolerate Newt’s presence until his anger subsided. 

He didn’t get far though because the door swung open and his brothers voice called out for him to enter. 

He turned back and strode into the room, already bracing himself for the rough hug that he knew was coming his way. He was surprised, however, when he wasn’t greeted with a hug but rather with silence as his brother stayed sitting down behind his desk. 

He must truly be angered then, since Newt hadn’t ever gotten this little of a reaction since the day they found out their parents had died. “Sues’?” He said hesitantly, leaning himself against the door jam in a half hearted attempt to hide himself. 

Theseus’ head snapped up at his voice and for a second Newt thought he saw a blankness in his brothers eyes, like he didn’t recognize him at all, but it was only a split second and then it was gone. His brother stood up from his desk and quickly made his way around it, a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes suddenly plastered across his face. 

Honestly it was like someone was wearing a Theseus shaped mask. His face was pretty much an exact copy of his ‘my little brother is back and i’m going to spend every second he’s here doting on him in the hopes of making him stay longer’ look but his eyes looked strange. Like he was going through the motions of being happy to see Newt rather than actually feeling happy. 

It wasn’t even the tired blank eyed gaze his brother would sometimes get when he overworked himself, it was just a near completely blank stare with a hint of irritation hidden in its depths. 

Even the hug he received was all wrong. 

Theseus had a very peculiar way of hugging him, especially when it was the first time he had seen Newt in a while. He would approach Newt with his arms wide open, his body tilted slightly to the left and his head cocked to the side. He would come at him slowly, so that Newt had time to back away if he truly didn’t want a hug - though Newt had never once backed away from his brothers welcoming arms - and he would gesture with his hands as if he was trying to coax Newt to meet his hug halfway. 

This time his brother wasn’t doing any of that. Or, more accurately, he was doing all of those things but he was doing them _wrong_. 

His brother was a creature of habit, he didn’t stray from those habits anymore than a wild Nundu would stray from it’s normal hunting path. 

This person, because it certainly wasn’t his brother, was trying hard to mimic Theseus’ behaviors. His arms were open but not at the right angle, his arms almost seemed like they were weighed down at the wrists by lead weights. His head wasn’t tilted, instead it was staring at him head on. He stalked towards Newt the way he had seen Theseus approach the politicians that he always gripped about, like he was having to deal with someone unsavory that he’d rather just kick off the end of the earth. 

Instead of his hug making Newt feel safe, like he was being welcomed home by someone who loved him, he felt small and cold in the prison like clasp of this impostors arms. 

The way he held him was even more erroneous than his approaching method, the real Theseus always clasped him with one arm tucked over his shoulder and the other around his waist but underneath his arm, so that Newt felt comforted but not trapped in the embrace. One arm would wind around his waist and cradle his hips while the other hand gave him exactly four rough pats on the back. Exactly four pats because that was how long it took for Theseus to nuzzle his face in Newt’s curls and then pull back to smile at him; just long enough for Theseus to get the physical contact he needed but not long enough to make Newt want to run and hide. 

This man wrapped both his arms directly around Newt’s chest in an approximation of a bear hug, restraining both of Newt’s arm to his sides so he couldn’t move whatsoever. Then he rested his cheek against the top of Newt’s head for far too long, making Newt’s skin crawl for more than one reason. 

Newt desperately wanted to pull away, but he barely managed to restrain himself from yanking out of the hug, knowing that if he did whoever was pretending to be his brother would immediately know the rouse was up. 

“How are you, Newt?” Theseus asked as he pulled away and moved to sit back at the desk. Another mistake. His brother barely ever left touching distance the first day or two that he was home after an absence lasting more than a month. If it had truly been Theseus he would have immediately led Newt out of the office and into the living room where he would use the hand that was strategically placed on Newt’s shoulder to guide him down onto the couch while he went and made the two of them a cup of Blueberry and Jasmine tea. He would make sure to stand the edge of the kitchen as he did so, so that he didn't lose sight of his brother in case Newt decided to up and disappear once his eyes left him. 

Newt took a deep breath and moved to sit in the one chair in front of Theseus’ desk, his case migrating onto his lap easily to give him some semblance of comfort. “I’ve been good, I just came home to see why you stopped sending me letters.” 

Fake Theseus’ hand twitched before fidgeting with the cuff links on the cuffs of his suit. Wrong again; Theseus never fidgeted with his cuff links, he always fidgeted with the pen that sat in the front pocket of his jacket because he was an incredibly tactile person but he didn’t want to mess up the put together look of his outfit. And his fidgeting could always be disguised as though he was about to sign a piece of paperwork or go over an important document. 

“I’m sorry about that,” His brothers voice was soft but it still had an unexpected steely quality to it. “I’ve been busy with my work at the Ministry, Newt, all this fuss about Grindelwald has really eaten away at my time.” His voice changed from steely to having a bit of humor suffused into it. 

The realization hit him like a steam boat ramming into an iceberg. He might have been able to recognize that this wasn’t his brother, but he hadn’t entertained the idea of the impersonator being _Gellert Grindelwald_ even for a second. He has assumed, at the most, that maybe it was a Grindelwald follower trying to get into the Ministry undercover to derail investigations into the dark lord but now that he thought about it, it made an incredible amount of sense. His brother was the Director of Magical Security as well as the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Taking over his position would give him an incredible amount of power and access to basically all of the files the Ministry created and, more importantly, it would give them access to all of the current investigations, informant names, and gathered evidence revolving around Grindelwald. 

His brother was an incredible dueler, most considered him to be the best dueler in the whole of the Ministry, so it would take more than just a Grindelwald follower to subdue him and steal his identity. 

All this meant that Newt was currently sitting in the same room as the worst dark lord in wizarding history. 

Newt had no idea what to do with this information. He had no idea where his brother was or if he was even alive and Newt for once found himself desperately wishing for one of his brothers all encompassing hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I really hope you enjoyed this story, comment or leave me a kudos if you did and feel free to leave me a prompt!


	23. More Corgi!Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the Corgi!Newt AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand, it's Corgi!Newt!

Newt huffed as he tried to navigate his way to the WoolWorth building. He had intended to go visit Tina in her office, if only for a few hours to get away from the somewhat overbearing presence of his brother, but it would seem that he hadn’t truly taken his new form into account. 

What used to be a fairly quick trip turned into several hours of walking, stopping to take a break and then walking again. And even then, Newt wasn’t sure how close to MACUSA he actually was! He believed he was going the right way but his perspective had been completely changed since he was barely a few inches off the ground now and couldn’t see most of the landmarks that would normally tell him he was going in the right direction. 

What was even worse was the fact that he was so tired. His little legs felt like they were about to fall off, his whole body was cold from trying to make his way through New York cities frigid winter temperatures with nothing more than his short fur to protect him and he had been kicked or nudged several times on his way by pedestrians who either didn’t notice or didn’t care that there was a puppy underneath their feet. 

Part of him wanted to head back to the apartment Theseus was staying, to get out of the cold and to go to sleep, however, he was pretty sure he was closer to MACUSA than the apartment. Not to mention he wasn’t quite sure he could find his way back at this point. 

After getting kicked several more times he ended up ducking into a nearby alley, slumping against the wall of the alley and panting heavily with exhaustion. He shuddered as he slid down to the ground and tried to huddled in on himself to preserve what little bit of heat his body was making. 

“Oh, you poor thing!” 

Newt immediately perked up at the sound of a woman’s voice, not just any voice, but Tina’s voice! He stood up on wobbly legs, his little stump of a tail wagging with renewed vigor as Tina crouched down in front of him. 

“Are you cold, little guy?” Tina cooed at him, reaching down to cup her hand under his belly and pick him up as she stood. She pet his head and down his back as she pulled him close to her chest. “What are you doing out here all alone? Did you get lost?” Her hand was incredibly soothing as it stroked his fur and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in her coat and sleep for a few days. 

Newt tried to nod his head as best he could but he didn’t think it came across as a nod, it probably looked more like he was trying to sniff the air around her. Warm gloved fingers traced his chin and lifted his head up before Tina sighed. 

“Well you don’t have a collar, so maybe you’re a stray?” She pondered out loud while she walked down the busy street, keeping him as close to her chest as she could so that he didn’t get jostled by the other people too badly. “Then again you do seem to be a really young puppy, maybe whoever owns you just didn’t want to put a collar on you because you’ll grow out of them quickly.” 

His whole body was flooded with relief when the heat of a building finally surrounded him. He trembled at the sudden change in temperature but it was a welcome change and he quickly realized that Tina had brought him into MACUSA. Which meant that he had only been a block or two away from the entrance. 

Tina kept up a constant droning conversation with him and by the time they had gotten to her office in the Auror’s Department, Newt’s exhaustion had finally started to really show itself. He felt so incredibly tired that when Tina set him down on top of her desk, the first thing he did was curl up in a nearby pile of cloth that was more than likely Tina’s grey coat. 

He barely heard Tina cooing at the sight of him snuggling into the fabric before sleep consumed him. 

\----

Graves sighed to himself as he made his way towards Goldstein’s office. He had spent most of the morning with her, going over the most recent case files, and he hadn’t realized until he got back to his own office several hours later once his meetings were done, that he had left his coat in her office. 

Normally that wouldn’t be a problem, he would either just leave to get his lunch and then pick up his coat at the end of the day or he would wait for Goldstein to realize that he had left it there and bring it back to him. The real problem lay in the fact that he was about to go on a raid and with how cold it was outside at the moment it would be incredibly ill advised for him to go without his coat since they would be waiting outside for the perfect opportunity to lay siege on the property. 

Which left him to make the irritating walk back up to the Auror Department while his team waited down at the apparation point for him to return. Honestly, it would probably only delay them a few minutes, but with how dark witches and wizards work, a few minutes could be the difference between a successful raid and an unsuccessful one. 

He walked into her office with barely a knock, striding across the carpet the second he realized she wasn’t in the room and grabbing his coat off the edge of her desk. There was a split second where he thought that his coat felt a little bit heavier than it normally was, but he brushed the thought off quickly, shrugging his coat on and turning to head back to his team. 

He didn’t even spare a second thought to the extra weight, at least he didn’t think about it till much later in the night, when that extra little weight started to move around in his pocket. Whatever it was had the decency to at least wait until the raid was over and most of his Aurors had already left to go back to MACUSA with the wizards they had arrested. 

The thing started squirming in his pocket, moving around desperately like it was trying to find it’s way out of his pocket. He moved out of the room the rest of his Aurors were in, stepping over the threshold into a small storage room that had already been cleared in case whatever was in his pocket was dangerous. 

He held his wand in one hand, prepared to hex whatever it was as his other hand reached into his pocket. His hand met soft fur and a wet but warm snout. He yanked his hand out like it had been burned. 

“What the hell?” He whispered, not wanting to attract the attention of the people outside the room. “How in Morgana’s name did a creature get in my coat?” 

At least the thing hadn’t bitten him immediately and poisoned him when he touched it. He held his breath and reached his hand back into his pocket, wrapping his fingers around the warm bundle of fur. 

He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but a downright adorable little puppy blinking up at him with tired eyes was not what he thought he was going to find. The little thing stretched it’s legs and gave a full body shudder with a soft yawn that ended with a little yap. 

It took a minute for those pretty green eyes to sharpen but when they did Percival was shocked by the amount of...recognition that was in those eyes when they looked at his face. The pup squirmed in his hand and Percival realized that he had accidentally started squeezing his hand. 

“Now, how did you get in my coat?” He knew the dog couldn’t talk back to him, but something compelled him to treat it like a normal person. “I assume Goldstein must have brought you in to her office during her lunch break.” 

He switched his hold to cradle the pup instead of holding him limply and held him against his stomach. “I guess you’ll have to stay with me until after all of my paperwork is done.” 

With his arm positioned to shield the dog from view he stepped back out into the main room. He quickly told the remaining Auror’s to finish cleaning up and searching the house, then once that was done he left the premises so that he could apparate back to MACUSA. 

The puppy was surprisingly calm even through the apparation, he stayed completely still as they materialized in Percival’s office and only started to move around once he had been set down on the edge of the desk. He wobbled around on his stubby little legs, exploring all the knick knacks and objects strategically placed around the surface, sniffling at everything before wandering back over to Percival and slumped against his hand. 

A wet nose snuffled against his fingers, followed by a tentative little lick and Percival found himself smiling down at him. “You’re a precious little thing, aren’t you?” He gently pet the pup’s head, scratching behind his ears and chuckling when the pup started thumping his back foot against the desk. 

Another yawn and a shudder wracked that little body. Percival raised an eyebrow and glanced down at his coat before sighed and standing up, shrugging the body warmed fabric off his shoulders and balling it up so he could put it on the corner of his desk. He picked the pup up and gently dropped him down onto the bundle of fabric. 

The copper furred dog whined happily, turning in circles rapidly and then dropped down to snuggle under the overlapped swathes of wool. 

“You stay quiet now, I’ve got to finish up some paperwork but I’ll get you something to eat when I go home.” 

The time flew by quickly, the puppy only made a noise once or twice and spent the rest of the time hunkered down in his makeshift bed sleeping, and Percival got his paperwork done in record time.

When he finally leaned back in his chair to crack his back the pup was still fast asleep. He didn’t have the heart to wake the little thing up, cozy as he looked in his bed, so instead of pulling his coat on for his trip home he simply picked the bundle up and left his office. He decided to floo home instead of walking like he normally would since he now didn’t have a coat and the cold wouldn’t be good for the puppy given how tiny he was. 

However, instead of coming home to his blissfully quiet apartment like he expected to, he was greeted by Theseus Scamander pacing around his living room. He stepped out of his fireplace and cleared his throat to get his friends attention. 

Theseus’ head shot up and a proverbial waterfall of words nearly fell out of his mouth, but as soon as he got a good look at Percival his mouth snapped closed. “Newt!” He yelped, nearly running across the room to get to him. “Where did you find him?! I’ve been scouring this blasted city all day looking for him!” 

He snatched the coat out of his arms, taking the puppy inside into his hands and cuddling it against his chest. 

Percival felt like someone had just slapped him. “That’s your brother?” He asked quickly, waving a hand to send his coat flying onto his coat rack. 

Theseus nodded distractedly, his hands tracing over Newt’s little body to search for injuries. “Yes, he completed the animagus ritual, but he hasn’t been able to change himself back yet.” 

“Is he alright? Have you consulted a mediwitch about the fact that he can’t change back?” 

“I have. The mediwitch said that he must have exhausted himself right before completing the ritual and he has to wait until he rebuilds up enough magical energy to change back.” The red head was practically suffocating the poor dog as he hugged his little brother to his chest. “He was _supposed_ to stay in my apartment to build back up his energy, but apparently he wanted to go for a little trip.” 

Percival nodded solemnly. “He was in Goldstein’s office when I found him, he was sleeping in the pocket of my coat so he probably tried to walk to MACUSA to visit her.” 

Theseus glared down at his brother, holding him in both hands and lifting him into the air. “If you don’t stay put when we get home I’m going to have to get you a crate!” 

Newt just whined and wagged his rump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed reading this continuation! Let me know if you did, and leave me a prompt if you'd like!


	24. Emperor GrindelScamanDore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt - Evil!Emperor!Grindeldore being tricked/beaten by newt and becoming obsessed with him. Maybe they capture him and he wakes up sleeping on silk sheets and wearing fine clothing and jewels while the two men in control of the world are watching him sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a modern magic AU where Grindeldore have taken over the wizarding and muggle worlds to be Emperors of the world basically. Enjoy!

Gellert followed swiftly after Rosier as she led him down the hallway. The woman had come to him with urgent news of someone breaking in to one of their highly guarded facilities in the mountains of Austria. Usually Gellert and Albus would dispatch anyone of their many government officials who were meant to handle things like this, but since the break in was a mere six miles from Nuremgard where they had the Imperial Palace and it was one of their more important bases, Gellert had decided it would be best for him to personally find out what was going on. 

Besides, Albus was out on business dealing with some stupid attempt at a revolution in America and Gellert was already bored without him being around and no one else left to entertain him. So really, this little expedition was more about curing his boredom than it was about dealing with a robber. Not to mention the robber would more than likely not find anything of immense value in the building since it was mostly used to ‘house’ the more dangerous creatures and traitors to His and Albus’ regime. 

The burglar was more likely to be killed by the creatures than he was to live until Grindelwald found him. If he was still alive once Grindelwald got a hold of him, well, he wouldn’t be for much longer. 

The trek to the site of the break in wasn’t long but it was winding. By time they got to the window that had very clearly been tampered with whoever had been there was long gone, probably moving on into the depths of the facility. Grindelwald did take a few seconds to marvel at the handiwork of the burglar. Whoever they were, they clearly had a wealth of skill when it came to breaking and entering. 

There was almost no obvious tampering with the locks that kept the window sealed and if Grindelwald had been a lesser Emperor he might have missed the slight scratches on the inside of the locking mechanism. They were truly abysmal little marks, like the person had an almost working key but it was just _slightly_ off. 

Perhaps he and Albus might be able to convince this burglar to come work for them. There weren’t many places in the world that they couldn’t get to since they managed to conquer most of the standing governments and turn them into their Empire, but one could never have too many people with useful skills around them. 

There were also a few places of great importance that this man or woman might be able to unlock for them.

The only reason this person had been caught was because they hadn’t been prepared for the motion detectors scattered around every single window in the building. Grindelwald backed away from the window with a huff and gestured for Rosier to follow after him. There was no reason to stand here staring at the window sill when it was clear the person had already gotten in. 

The best chance Gellert had at catching the little bugger would be to check the security cameras set up to record almost every inch of his building. The cameras and the computers that kept and eye on the videos were a muggle invention sure, but they were a useful one that Gellert wasn’t about to throw out just because he thought muggles to be beneath him. 

Even those on the lowest rung of the food chain could still provide those better than them with useful things from time to time. 

However, the cameras, surprisingly enough, didn’t give him the insight he had been hoping for. The two men whose job it was to constantly keep an eye on the cameras had yet to see any kind of movement within the building. More importantly, they had caught sight of the window on the third floor being opened, but not of the person opening it. Even more astonishing was the fact that it was clear someone had come through the window right after it had been opened. 

The lasers that marked where the motion detectors were flickered on the recorded video for barely more than a second but it was clearly the shape of someone jumping down past them. Furthermore there was a clear puff of dust from when their feet had hit the ground. 

The most obvious explanation was that whoever it was had an invisibility cloak, but he and Albus had made sure that any cloaks they had found were kept under extreme surveillance at all times so that no one could use them against them. 

The next solution would be that the person somehow managed to alter the cameras into not capturing their image but they hadn’t thought it through far enough to take into account the lazers. The first solution was clearly more likely than that. He would have to get someone to check the vault at Nuremgard to make sure all of their invisibility cloaks were accounted for. 

He turned to address Vaska, one of his most trusted security guards. “You need to go back to Nuremgard and make sure our invisibility cloaks are accounted for, if even a single cloak is missing I need to know immediately.” 

Vaska nodded, turning on his heel to practically run out of the room. Gellert watched him leave and then turned back to one of the security guards that was going through the video footage. “Can you replay the footage right before the window is opened?” 

The security guard rewound the footage, stopping at the part right before the window was pushed inwards. Gellert scrutinized the footage, squinting at the window to try and see what was on the other side. Then as the window was starting to get pushed in he got a little glimpse of coppery red in the corner of the window. It wasn’t enough to figure out who the culprit was, it wasn’t even enough for Gellert to distinguish between the person being male or female. But at least it showed that someone had broken in. 

“Emperor Grindelwald!” 

The sound of his name being called drew his attention away from the screen and towards the other security guard across the room. The man had another set of footage up on his computer screen, the footage looking like it had been taken on the second level of the facility where they had quite a few Hippogriffs stored. 

He walked over to the other man and took one glimpse at the footage over his shoulder before turning to Rosier and yelling at her to send the nearest wizards down to the second level. 

She scrambled out of the room in her haste to comply with the orders, in fact she went out fast enough that she almost missed Gellert yelling at her to make sure the boy was brought to him alive and as unharmed as possible. She startled at bit at the orders, since Grindelwald had never once told her to bring him someone alive and unharmed, especially not someone who had broken into one of his facilities. But she didn’t question the order, instead turning back around to run out of the room. 

Once she was gone he turned back to the computer screen and took another good look at the person caught in the freeze frame of the video. 

“He’s perfect,” He breathed out ominously as he stared down at the boy in the video. The boy was one that Gellert had quite literally seen in his dreams. The one that he had been telling Albus about since they had first set off on their journey to change the world when they had merely been teenagers.

He was absolutely stunning even when his looks were captured on a screen that did not do him justice. Gellert had seen the boy in his premonitory dreams, seen the expanse of his beautiful pale skin dotted with star-like freckles, seen those copper curls splayed across the silk sheets that laid on his and Albus’ bed. 

He had seen him dressed up in the finest clothing all the world's money could buy, bright vivid color and soft silky fabrics, draped with jewels that dulled in comparison to the brilliant emerald shades that colored his irises. He had dreamed of him settled in Albus’ lap in their throne room or sitting on a plush pedestal in between the two of them as they conducted their business as Emperors. 

His dreams had shown the boy pent up like an alluring bird, his wrists and ankles doning golden bracelet like shackles to keep him from flying free. He had seen fear eventually give way to love, obliviousness shatter into ecstasy and denial morph into acceptance. Jewel studded collars filled his visions, laughter rang in his ears like a siren's song and he knew, he just _knew_ he had finally found what he and Albus had been missing all this time. He had found the piece that would hold them together and lead them to peacefully rule over their new empire. 

All he needed to do was wait for their missing piece to be brought to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment or a kudos if you liked this drabble!


	25. Newt anti-torture prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts - Theseus goes to interrogate Grindelwald to find where Percy is (and also get revenge on the guy who tortured his little brother) maybe he goes a bit far and Newt stops him? and Basically, Newt ends up in Macusa when Grindelwald is a prisoner and learns that they're torturing him for information and then they cut out his tongue, and scolds them all and heals Gellert who is amazed at Newt's genuine compassion and decency and, just, goodness. Newtness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Another chapter, and just in time for Christmas! (For my part of the world at least) Hope you guys enjoy and happy holidays!

Theseus sighed softly as he stood outside the door to MACUSA’s most guarded interrogation room. It had been an incredible hassle to convince Picquery to let him interrogate Grindelwald, mostly because Grindelwald had tried to sentence his brother to death, but eventually between the Minister vouching for him and MACUSA’s aurors being unable to get even a single sentence out of him, Picquery had agreed to let him run one session. 

Honestly, the woman acted like he was going to walk in and immediately Avada Kedavra the man straight to hell. Part of him wanted to, the man had killed countless people and hurt even more beyond that, but Theseus had more important goals. Grindelwald would be given the death sentence regardless of where he was extradited too and while that wouldn’t be as satisfying as killing him himself, it would have to be enough for him.

Right now he had to focus on getting Grindelwald to tell him where Percival Graves was. That had been MACUSA’s main focus during their interrogations, along with trying to weasel out who in America might have helped Grindelwald along the way with his plan. 

Theseus hadn’t been made privy to the types of techniques they had used to interrogate him so far, but he had only been given the warning to not kill him, so that usually meant that everything was fair game. And if everything had been fair game from the start and nothing had worked up until this point, that meant that Theseus would have to get creative. 

He let out another deep breath and rolled his shoulders before pushing the door in front of him open. The room was ominously dark as he stepped over the threshold, the door swinging to slam shut behind him. He cast a luminous maxima to set the lights around the room a blaze and took his first good look at Gellert Grindelwald since the last time he had faced off against him in England. 

He didn’t look too different. There was, of course, new scars and bruises laid across quite a bit of his body from the previous interrogations but he wasn’t in as bad a shape as Theseus had expected. Grindelwald didn’t even flinch as he stepped further into the room, conjured a chair and let it slam down onto the ground right in front of him. 

“Hello, Grindelwald.” 

Grindelwald finally looked up at him with a hard glare. He looked like he wanted to curse Theseus to hell and back. 

His look was most definitely echoed in Theseus’ own glare. Theseus stared at him, letting the silence ring clear in the room until it’s heavy presence became almost suffocating. 

“So,” He started, twirling his wand between his fingers nonchalantly, “Would you like to tell me where Percival Graves and save yourself some pain?” 

Grindelwald matched his straight backed stance, not even glancing at his wand. “Now why would I tell you that?” He croaked out, his voice rusty either from past interrogation sessions or from disuse. “Those MACUSA idiots have been trying to get the information out of me for days, what makes you think you can do what they can’t?” 

Theseus hummed, then he wordlessly cast a choking curse towards the dark lord. 

He sat back in the chair and listened as Grindelwald started choking around the invisible hands that were squeezing his throat. Grindelwald’s face quickly started turning an unattractive shade of purple, saliva foaming and dripping down his chin as he shook and thrashed against the bonds keeping him held down on the chair. 

When Grindelwald’s struggling started to subside from lack of oxygen he finally released the curse, watching steadily as Grindelwald gasped and gagged, trying to catch his breath. “Why not just tell me where he is?” Theseus asked curiously. He did genuinely want to know why Grindelwald was so against telling them where Graves was. “You’ve already been caught, the jig is up, you have no need for him anymore. Why keep his whereabouts a secret when you’ve already lost?” 

Grindelwald panted and then chuckled raspily. “That’s why I’m not telling you, you may have captured me but you haven’t won.” His mismatched eyes were alight with malice. “You have no idea what’s going on. Graves was just the beginning, you don’t even have an inkling of how far my influence has spread.” 

Theseus’ response was a simple bone breaking curse repeatedly sent over all of his fingers. Grindelwald gritted his teeth at the pain but he didn’t scream, he kept his gaze directly on Theseus, trying to intimidate the Auror the same way he had intimidated the other who had come before him. 

Theseus tilted his head to the side, lifting the bone breaking curse and then threw another curse his way without much care. 

Grindelwald howled in pain.

* * *

Newt tried to avoid the eyes of the other Auror’s as he made his way to Tina’s desk. It was unfortunate that her desk was practically in the middle of the room but he couldn’t do anything about that. He was just glad that Picquery had reversed her demotion once they realized that it had been done by Grindelwald. 

Though he didn’t quite understand why she her demotion stood in the first place. If whatever thing she had done was bad enough to get her demoted in the first place then it shouldn’t have changed just because she had gotten demoted by Grindelwald instead of the real Graves, and if it wasn't heinous enough to get her demoted regardless of who ordered it then why demote her in the first place? 

American politics were a mystery to him still, it seemed. 

Though he really didn’t like the Ministries laws, at least most of them made some kind of sense. American politics seemed to contradict themselves at every turn. 

He could only thank Merlin that he wouldn’t need to care so much about those politics for long. Theseus had already made him promise that he would come home and stay with him for at least a month once Theseus was done helping MACUSA find Percival. Newt knew, of course, that his brother wanted him home to keep him out of range of any of Grindelwald’s followers who might want revenge as well as to keep an eye on him while he recovered from his ordeal with Grindelwald in the subway. 

Theseus might not know what all Grindelwald had thrown at him down in the subway, but he gathered enough information from the healers to know that Newt needed some down time. Newt was aware of that as well, which was part of the reason he hadn’t fought his brother on going home. 

Even now, two weeks after the reveal of Grindelwald, Newt was still feeling the effects of his curses. His hands still trembled, his heart still had moments where its rhythm went a little wonky and he still had some semi-healed burns from where the lightning had licked across his skin. So Newt hadn’t argued at all, he had just nodded his head and let his brother hug him. 

“Hey, honey!” 

Newt was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of Queenie’s voice cheerfully calling out to him. She plopped down on the edge of Tina’s desk, sitting the tray of drink supplies down next to her along with a box as she smiled down at him. 

“Hi, Queenie.” He said shyly, adjusting his case on his lap with a small crooked grin. “How are you doing?” 

Queenie’s smile brightened almost impossibly and she reached down to grab one of his hands. “I’m doing good, sweetie.” She leaned down to his ear, whispering her next words in a conspiratorial tone. “I went to see Jacob.” 

Newt couldn’t stop himself from gasping and pulling back. His eyes darted around the room subtly, trying to see if anyone was in range to have heard her words. “Queenie!” He scolded quietly. 

Queenie giggled. “Don’t worry, no one heard me, but sweetie, I couldn’t just leave him alone.” 

Newt shook his head with a little sigh. “I get that, I really do, but he deserves to live a normal life…”

When he looked back up at her Queenie was staring down at him with a sympathetic look in her eyes. “Oh, Honey...you don’t even believe that. You know he would have loved to keep his memories.” She stroked a soothing hand over his shoulders, taking as much comfort from him and he was getting from her. “He only stepped out into that rain to protect us. He knew we would have gotten into a ton of trouble for letting him keep his memories and he couldn’t do that to us.” 

“I know, but -”

“No, no buts, sweetie.” Queenie took a hold of his hand again and gave it a hard squeeze. “You can come with me next time, Teenie and your brother are busy with interrogating Grindelwald, we could take a day and go see him. I’ve just been watching him while he works with his customers and his pastries are absolutely delicious! I haven’t made anything even nearly as good and I’ve got magic on my side!” She gushed, happily thinking about Jacob. 

But Newt, as much as he would give to see Jacob again, didn’t think that was a good idea. Theseus had a way of finding out any ‘dubious’ things that he does. No matter how well he hid them or how far away from England he was, Theseus always somehow found out about his ‘adventures’. 

And while Theseus was usually lenient when it came to him doing legally dubious and sometimes just frankly illegal things to help creatures, Newt didn’t think he would be so lenient if he found out that Newt had been knowingly visiting a muggle that had been purposely obliviated. 

“-and I think he’s starting to get some of the memories back because his pastries all look like your creatures!” Newt very quickly zoned back in to the conversation as Queenie started describing the pastries excitedly. If Jacob was truly making Erumpet and Occamy shaped treats then that probably didn’t bode well for Newt. 

She was practically vibrating with glee on top of Tina’s desk. “I even brought some back for you to try.” The pastries floated out of the little nondescript box near her drink tray and as soon as he saw them Newt felt himself start to panic. 

He surged up out of the chair and snatched the pastries out of the air, trying desperately to hide them under his coat as he rapidly glanced around the room. “How many of those do you have?”

Her smile fell, “Just a couple, I thought you would love them, why are you so worried?” 

His eyes couldn’t stop looking around to make sure no one was paying them attention. “What if someone sees them?” 

“I’ll just say I made them for you because of how much you love your creatures.” She was clearly confused and Newt could practically feel her trying to nudge his mind into telling her what was going on. “Why does it matter if anyone sees some animal shaped pastries?”

Newt was a little less desperate when no one so much as looked their way. “Because if my brother sees those he’ll be irritated.” 

“Why would he be irritated by creature pastries?” 

“He’ll know they weren’t made by you and then he’ll go snooping to figure out where you got them and because he’s an amazing Auror, he’ll somehow find out about Jacob, figure out we were supposed to obliviate him then figure out that we went to visit him even when we weren’t supposed to have contact with him!” 

Queenie looked incredulous at the explanation. In fact, it was the most confused he had ever seen her. “Honey, there’s no way he could find all that out just from seeing some food and he’s down helping the Auror’s interrogate Grindelwald anyway, so he wouldn’t have seen them.”

“You clearly don’t know my brother,” Newt said right before the rest of her sentence caught up to him. “Why is he down helping with the interrogation?” He asked quickly, already shoving the pastries back into their box as he started grabbing for his case while trying to get out of his chair as quickly as possible. 

Queenie watched as he yanked his case off the ground and nearly started running out of the room, “The Aurors couldn’t get Grindelwald to talk....” She trailed off as he got out of hearing range. She looked after him with a grimace, a sudden sense of foreboding coming over her.

* * *

Newt practically sprinted to the lower levels of MACUSA, thankfully no one was around to stop him from traveling through the halls. He spared a second to think about how suspicious it was for no one to be around the lower levels, since they were meant to house criminals and conduct the more important interviews. 

He didn’t truly know what room Theseus was supposed to be in, he hadn’t thought to ask Queenie if she knew in his haste to get to Theseus, but he supposed it should be fairly easy to guess which room he was in. If it wasn’t, then he might perhaps be able to find someone to tell him where his brother was. The MACUSA Auror’s might not help him but there were a few Ministry Aurors that worked for Theseus lurking around and they were usually alright with helping him. 

He didn’t end up needing help because just as he was rounding one of the corridors the hall was filled with the sound of someone screaming. It was a far off sound, like it was behind a thick door, but it was very clearly a scream of someone in extreme pain. Newt instantly forgot about finding his brother and started sprinting in the direction of the noise. 

Whoever it was continued screaming long enough for him to find the door they were behind. It was blocked by three MACUSA employees - ones that he had never seen before so they weren’t any of the Auror’s Tina worked with - and none of them seemed to even notice the screaming coming from behind them. Someone was being tortured right behind them and they didn’t even care. 

He took a deep breath and slipped his wand from his holster, knowing that if he didn’t plan this right he would be facing three wizards that were more than likely better at dueling than him. He might have his way with beasts but dueling had never really been something he excelled at, he didn’t like hurting people, even the poachers and traffickers he often dealt with, and dueling usually entails someone getting hurt. 

He slowed his sprint to a walk and makes himself focus on his targets. The one closest to him seemed like the easiest one to get, both because he was only a short distance away and because he was the only one that didn’t have his wand already in his hand. But that meant that the other two would immediately be up and ready to start hexing him as soon as he got his first spell off. 

So, he would have to hex one of the further ones, which would decrease his chances at hitting them and run the risk of still facing off against two people with their wands at the ready. He was overthinking this. There was someone being tortured who needed his help, whether he wanted to or not he was at least going to have to disable the three of these men to get to them. 

The screaming started up again and this time it was loud enough to startle Newt, thankfully the hex that he had been about to fire hit its mark, taking out the first of the three men, The second managed to fire a hex back at him while the third tried to grapple for his wand but Newt’s swooping evil Delilah stopped the hex before it hit Newt and took down the second man. 

The third went down with an easy Petrificus Totalus before he was able to get his wand out, having been distracted by the sight on Delilah hovering over his co-workers head. The door was blasted open with a quick but efficient Bombarda but Newt wasn’t prepared for what he was met with on the other side of the door. 

Because when the dust settled and Newt took a step in, prepared to fight whoever was there to get to the prisoner being tortured, instead of seeing an unknown Auror standing in his way, it was his brother. His brother who was standing facing the door, wand drawn and pointed straight at his heart. His _brother_ who was standing in front of a bruised and battered Grindelwald who most definitely had seen better days. 

His brain ground to a halt as it refused to comprehend the scene in front of him. 

“Newt?” Theseus asked incredulously as he quickly holstered his wand and walked towards his brother. “Little one, what are you doing down here?”

 

Newt took a hasty step back, his face blank and pale while he stared at his brother. “Y...You were torturing him..” 

Theseus took another step towards him, his hands out in front of him like he was trying to approach a wild animal, his voice taking on a soothing tone. “Newt, why don’t you go back upstairs and wait with Miss Goldstein. I’m almost done here and then we’ll head home.”

Newt shook his head, both to try and clear his head and to signal that he wasn’t agreeing with him. “You were torturing him, he needs help.” 

“Newt -” 

“No.” Newt said stubbornly, he brushed past Theseus and ignored him when he tried to grab at his arm. “I’m going to stay here and help him, you can leave and wait for me if you want.”

Theseus was looking at him with a flabbergasted expression and for once he actually seemed to be speechless. 

Newt sent one last scathing glare at him and then turned back to Grindelwald, sitting his case down next to the chair he was tied down to. He opened up his case and quickly called down to Dougal. He heard the sound of the door being repaired from his Bombarda and he heard his brother say that he would be right outside in case he needed him. 

“You’re going to be okay.” Newt tried to say soothingly, but even he could hear his voice waver slightly. “I’m going to help you.” 

Dougal came to him quickly, making a small noise as he popped his head out of the case. He blinked at Newt and then glanced at Grindelwald wearily. His big eyes glowed blue and then faded back to brown quickly before he turned his attention back to Newt. 

“Dougal, I need you to get me some of the murtlap essence I have in the shed.” He pet Dougal’s head and gave him a little piece of candied orange peel. “Can you get me the dark grey wicker basket as well?” 

Dougal nodded and slipped back into the case, following him was the sound of clanging and things knocking together. The sounds carried on for another minute and then Dougal was coming back up the ladder. He had a grey wicker basket in his paw and it was filled to the brim with little bit and bobs from around his shed. 

Newt accepted the basket gracefully and gave him another piece of orange and a pat on the head before coaxing him back down into the case. When he was sure that Dougal was all the way down he closed the case and turned back towards Grindelwald only to find him staring at him was and inquisitive look. 

“Why are you helping me?” He croaked when Newt locked his case and sat next to him. 

“Because you are hurt.” Newt answered simply. 

Grindelwald shook his head. “I hurt you, tortured you, down in that subway and you want to help me simply because I’ve been hurt?”

Newt nodded. “I don’t like people being hurt and regardless of who you are or what you’ve done, you don’t deserve to be tortured.” 

Grindelwald grunted in pain as Newt uncapped a jar of murtlap essence and started spreading it across the open wounds running down his arms and legs. The pain flared up even worse than before for a few seconds but then the murtlap essence started to dull the pain as it healed his wounds. 

“This should only hurt for a moment or two,” Newt promised, slathering more of the liquid onto the wounds around his face, taking great care to keep from accidentally dripping it into his eyes. When he pulled away to reach down and grab some more healing potions to help with the bruising he was startled to find that Grindelwald was staring at him. But it wasn’t a malicious stare, it wasn’t even a confused stare. Instead the look in those mismatched eyes was one of awe. 

Newt felt himself blush right up to the tips of his ears at the look. He quickly avoided Grindelwald’s eyes and focused on rummaging through his basket. 

“I’m sorry.” Newt heard the dark lord whisper the words behind him but he couldn’t bring himself to look up as his flush burned hotter and crept down his neck. “For torturing you, down in that subway.” Grindelwald clarified a few seconds later. 

“Yes, well, we can’t change the past, sadly.” Newt answered back hastily, turning towards him with a little vial of mint green liquid swirling around. He held the vial up while Grindelwald swallowed the potion down, wincing at the astringent taste. “We can only decide how we act in the future -”

“Percival Graves is hidden inside a cigarette case inside your nifflers den.” Grindelwald interrupted him quickly the second he pulled the vial away from his mouth. 

Newt stared own at him, his brain taking a few seconds to compute the information. Then his mind started running wild with it. “Wha -” 

“I hid him down there when I found the obscurus, I intended to leave him outside in one of the habitats, to let the beasts get rid of him for me.” He explained further. “But you’re beasts drove me out before I could do so. I barely got out with the obscurus and that niffler of your must have stolen the case when I was fleeing.” 

Newt was still shell-shocked. “Why are you telling me this? The Aurors have been trying to get that information for _weeks_.” 

He was answered with a hearty chuckle, his bonds rattling softly as he shook with the movement. “Lets just say I’m deciding how I’m going to act in the future.” He sent a knowing glance down towards the case on the floor and then nodded at Newt. “Thank you for healing me, but you should probably get down to Graves soon.” 

He jolted with that statement and he scrambled to drop his assortment of healing potions down into his basket, then grab at the lock keeping his case closed. He flung the case open and practically fell down the steps of the ladder in his hurry to get down. 

Grindelwald waited with baited breath at the sounds of Newt moving through his case, and the sounds of different creatures protesting at Newt moving around so frantically. For once since Grindelwald had been captured he found himself hoping that Graves was still alive by time Newt got to him. 

It was almost ten minutes before he heard any inkling of Newt coming back towards the entrance of the case. And he knew that it had been nearly ten minutes because he was counting every second that Newt was out of his sight. 

There was more crashing in the case, then Newt was practically pushing a wounded and haggard Percival Graves up the ladder. He looked a bit worse for wear, his clothing torn, his body bruised and battered, malnourished as well, but over all he could have been a lot worse. 

The Director staggered as he climbed out of the case, Newt following closely behind him as he tried to help him re balance his body. “Don’t worry, Director Graves, you’re safe now.” Newt said softly, helping Graves sit down on the floor against the wall. He turned towards the door and let out a shout. “Theseus!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed it and your holidays, let me know if you did like reading it!


	26. Newt - Pokemon AU Continuation Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Continuation of The Pokemon AU! (Chapters 5 and 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been dealing with some stuff on Tumblr and it kind of killed my muse for a few days. But alas! I am back and I will be doing somewhere between 7-10 chapter of continuations before I start back on doing new prompts, just because you guys have waited so patiently to get certain stories continued. (My current list so far is Pokemon Au, Corgi Au, Emperor Au, SnowFight, Got Crossover and a couple of others.) Basically I'm gonna try and comb through the comments you guys have left and see which stories you wanted to have more parts of and then do them. That being said feel free to tell me if you want a continuation that is not in the aforementioned list and I will take note and get it done! 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter my friends!

“Thee!” Newt jumped up from the dinner table, happily abandoning his dinner much to his parents protest, as his older brother walked through the door. “You said you weren’t coming today!” 

Theseus held his arms open and let Newt jump into them, smiling while he nuzzles his face into Newt’s curls. “I wanted it to be a surprise, little one, did you really think I would miss your birthday?” 

Newt blushed and hid his face in his brothers shoulder. “Maybe,” He mumbled. 

“I haven’t missed a single birthday yet, I’m not about to miss one now.” Theseus carried him back to the table and sat down in the seat he had vacated, Newt settling easily into his lap. “So I heard you got a new Pokemon?”

Newt spun around to face the sheepish look of his parents. “You told him?!” 

His brother looked at him, confused but still amused by the pout on Newt’s face. “Were they not supposed to tell me?” 

“I wanted to tell you about Mimi,” He gestured his little hand towards his bedroom. “She and Trevor are resting in my room cause we spent the day out in the forest, Trevor will be happy to see you but she’s still kind of shy.” 

Theseus hummed, listening to Newt rattle on about the adventures he had out in the forest while he tried to coax Newt into eating some of his dinner between stories. Their mother gave Theseus a plate of his own food with a sly smile as she watched the two of them. 

“So what Pokemon is Mimi?” Theseus asked. “Mum told me her name and that you found her in the forest but she didn’t tell me what Pokemon she was.” 

“According to my Pokedex, she’s a Mimikyu.” Newt said around a mouthful. He quickly struggled to swallow that mouthful when his mother glared at him and told him not to talk with his mouth full. “I got her a new costume to replace the one that had been torn up and then she agreed to be my companion!” 

Theseus blinked. “You didn’t battle her?” 

“No.” 

“Did you catch her in a pokeball?” 

Newt shook his head. 

Theseus stared up at his parents with an incredulous look. They just stared back at him, his father even had the audacity to shrug and smirk. “Newt, you’re supposed to battle Pokemon to weaken them and then catch them in a pokeball.” 

Newt looked up at him with a horrified look on his face, his silverware clattering back onto his plate mid bite. “Why would I do that? She had already been attacked and she was so scared when I found her!” He said fiercely. His little face was scrunched up in righteous agitation and it looked like he was a few words away from beating his little fists against Theseus’ chest. “I didn’t have to battle Trevor for him to become my companion, why do I have to hurt any Pokemon? Would they like me more if they weren’t forced into coming with me just because my other friends were stronger than them?” 

His anger was deflated as quickly as it had come and Theseus startled at the sight of tears shining in those pretty eyes of his. He struggled to find some calming words that wouldn’t upset Newt even more. “I...I guess that makes sense? It’s just, well, that’s always how people have caught Pokemon, little one.” 

He kissed the top of his head and gave his back a few consoling pats. “Didn’t Professor Dumbledore explain that to you when you chose Trevor?” 

Newt shook his head. “No! He just had us choose our starter and then get to know them! I would never hurt Trevor.” 

“You don’t hurt them too much, baby.” Theseus soothed him. “Just enough to weaken them so that they stay in the Pokeball.” 

“But why hurt them at all? Why not just ask them to come with you?” 

“Because…” Theseus hesitated, quickly realizing that he didn’t have a good reason to refute Newt’s point. “Well, that’s just the way everyone is taught, but if you don’t want to do that you don’t have to.” 

“Are you sure?” Newt still had tears in his eyes but he was calming down a bit. “What if I’m doing it wrong and my Pokemon end up hating me?” 

Theseus shook his head. “They won’t, you can do this however you want. As long as you don’t mistreat your Pokemon they’ll come to love you. I’m sure if you ask them to come with you instead of catching them they’ll love you even faster!” 

Newt cheered up at that, sniffling softly and then jumping down off Theseus’ lap and grabbing his hand. He tugged on his hand until he finally got up from the table, shooting a sheepish glance at his mother when he abandoned his half full plate of food to follow after Newt. “I want you to meet Mimi!” 

\---

“Newt!” Theseus called out as he struggled to shove the tree branches out of his way to try and chase after his little brother. “Newt, where are you?” 

His only answer was silence and he felt his heart start beating a little bit more frantically in his chest. He had told his parents that he was taking Newt out for a stroll, mostly so that he could see how his brother was managing to capture Pokemon without battling them or keeping them in the Pokeballs, but also because he wanted to spend time with his baby brother before he had to go back to London and being one of the Elite Four. 

His only reservation about taking his position as one of the four Elites was the fact that he couldn’t spend as much time with Newt because most of his time had to be spent fighting challengers. 

“Newt! Baby, I think we should start heading back, Mum probably has dinner ready!” He called out again. “C’mon, baby, we gotta go home, it’s getting dark!” 

When he paused to see if Newt answered back he heard something. It wasn’t his brother calling out to him like he hoped, but it was some kind of noise. He couldn’t tell what was making the noise but trouble always seemed to find Newt and he wasn’t going to take the chance that something was after him. 

He crashed through the trees, not even bothering to push the branches out of his way, instead just opting to break them off at the edges to get past them. After a minute or two of fighting through the trees he came across a outcropping of rocks. He had never been this far out into the forest behind their house, had never felt the need to explore this far when there we easier Pokemon to catch closer to home, but he could instantly see why Newt would be drawn to this place. 

His little one was always such an adventurer. 

“Newt!” 

His brother’s curly hair popped out from behind one of the rocks. His hand quickly followed it and he made a gesture that Theseus could only interpret as telling him to shut up. He brother also made a shushing noise to go along with the motion. 

“Newt, what are you doing?” He whispered as he took a few steps closer. He could hear the sounds clearer now and it almost sounded like something crying. 

Of course his brother had found some hurt thing or another. 

“I’m trying to help him!” Newt whisper-yelled, leaning his body away from the rock as Theseus came closer. 

Theseus was tall enough that he could stand behind the rock and stand on his tip-toes to see over the other side. He saw the rest of his brothers body and the shape of a...Cubone? That made sense, Cubones were known to cry in the night about their mothers death. 

Newt was murmuring soothing words at the Pokemon, sitting a good foot or two away from it as he tried to feed it some berries.

Now that Theseus took a second look at the Cubone he could see that it was looking a little thin and haggard, even underneath his bone helmet. He backed away from the rock and took a seat on a nearby log, close enough that he could almost completely see Newt’s body but not so close that the Cubone could see him. 

He watched as his brother slowly coaxed the Cubone into coming over to him, his lanky little arms wrapping the Pokemon up in an embrace while he crooned at it. Once the little thing had finally stopped sobbing he managed to feed it a few berries from the palm of his hand while he talked to it, Trevor and Mimi lending their noises to the hum of conversation. 

It took a bit but eventually the Cubone curled up in Newt’s lap, surrounded by Newt and his other Pokemon and fell asleep. It was then that Theseus got up and walked towards his brother. There was no doubt in his mind that his brother was taking that Cubone home with him, that the Cubone was willing to go home with him, and he already Newt that Newt didn’t have the arm strength to carry the Pokemon all the way back to the house. 

He smiled down at his brother, ruffling his hair gently before picking up the Cubone and motioning for Newt to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Leave me a comment or a kudos to let me know if you liked it and, as always, feel free to leave me a prompt! I'm currently working on the continuations of several stories but I am still taking prompts. They just won't be posted until after I get a few continuations rolling in!


	27. Newt- Continuation of Got Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Got Crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second continuation in the series of continuation I'm working on. This is being posted at like 1 am so if there are any glaring spelling/grammar mistakes I fully blame that fact. Enjoy guys!

Newt knew he was an oblivious man to most things that didn’t involve his creatures. He knew that and he would more than willingly admit that fault in himself. But he hadn’t quite realized how oblivious he was until it took him nearly a week of being in ‘Meereen’ to realize that he had been transported to another world by whatever misfired spell that poacher had sent towards him. Another world, if not another universe, and he had no actual idea as to how he was going to get home. 

He did as he usually did and tried to make the best of what he had. 

Besides, Dany, as the queen had told him to call her, seemed like a nice lady. A bit hot tempered, but she reminded him quite a lot of Tina and President Picquery. Her entourage seemed to like him well enough too. Dany’s ‘hand of the Queen’ was quite interested in his case and the creatures inside of it. Though he supposed that most muggles probably would be fascinated by any displays of magic. 

Jacob had been after all. 

So Newt had spent the last few days just trudging along, making sure his creatures were still safe and happy, and eventually meeting the other two of Dany’s dragons. They were beautiful specimens, all three of them, they were a bit smaller than he would have assumed they would be at their age, but this was a different world. Time could move much slower for these dragons or it could just be the species of dragons that she had hatched were slow growers. 

None of the three of them had the same marking or colorings but somehow they did all seem to be of the same species. 

Dany hadn’t seemed to enjoy how easily he had handled her dragons especially since, according to Missandei, no one else had even been able to really approach them without getting shrieked at before he had come along. But even Dany had come around once she realized he had a wealth of knowledge about dragons that she could tap into. Apparently the Queen was quite happy to learn more about the creatures that had been the crux of her families reign in ‘Westeros’. 

Newt wasn’t quite sure what Westeros was or even where it was, but he had been told multiple times that Dany’s family had controlled ‘Westeros and the Seven Kingdoms’. 

“Mr. Scamander?” Newt shook himself out of his thoughts and turned to find himself staring at Barristan Selmy, a knight from Westeros that Newt had been introduced to a few days after landing in Essos. 

He stood up off his chair and cradled the pygmy mooncalf that he had been bottle feeding to his chest as his case floated along behind him. “Yes, Mr. Barristan?” 

“Her Grace requires your presence in the throne room.” 

Newt readjusted the mooncalf and walked after him. “What is it she needs? Tyrion told me that she would be dealing with her constituents all afternoon.” 

“I am not completely sure what it is she needs,” He answered softly, walking partially in front and to the side of Newt, his dominant hand resting on the hilt of his sword as though he expected someone to jump out and attack Newt at any moment. “One of the Unsullied was sent to come get you but I thought it best to escort you there myself and since I do not speak Valyrian I was unable to discern what exactly she wanted.” 

Newt felt a little bit of warmth blossom in his chest at the knight’s words. He had only met Barristan a little over week ago but he reminded him of his brother. Law abiding and over protective. He didn’t know why Barristan was protective of him when he had only recently met him, but the knight had taken to watching over him whenever he strayed from the Queen or her entourages view. 

The walk to the throne room was uneventful, it was mostly spent having a pleasant but somewhat one-sided conversation with Barristan. The peacefulness quickly ended when they got close enough to the throne room to hear the screeches of one of the dragons and shouts of fear from what had to be the people of Meereen that had come to talk to Dany. 

Newt took a second to stop and open his case, handing the mooncalf down to Dougal along with its bottle. Dougal would at least be able to finish the feed while he figured out what was distressing the dragon in the throne room. He strode into the room, his eyes immediately finding Viserion crying out frantically as he hovered just behind the throne, flames shooting from his mouth any time someone, even Dany, got a bit too close. 

He could see the citizens cowering in the far corner, the Unsullied and Dothraki standing just in front of them as well as in front of the Queen’s entourage. Dany was at her throne, trying to convince Viserion to come down to her but it was clear it wasn’t working. 

Her voice was much too frantic and Newt could immediately tell that she was more worried about how the citizens of Meereen were reacting to how little control she had over the baby dragon than how close she was to the dragon. She may be immune to the dragons fire but she wasn’t immune to claws or teeth and she was literally backing Viserion into a corner. 

“Dany.” Newt quickly crossed the room at a steady pace, straightening his shoulders as he took the steps up to the throne, trying to project his calmness as far as he could. “You might want to back you.” He suggested lightly. 

Dany looked back at him, her worry melting to reveal irritation even as she turned back to face her dragon. “I can’t be hurt by fire, I’m fine.” 

Newt took a breath and stepped closer, already grabbing the treats he had taken to stashing in his pocket out. “I am aware of that, but you can still be hurt by his claws and his teeth, and he is making quite the scene.” He said hesitantly. “I can calm him and then we can figure out what made him so upset, if you could just step aside for a moment?” 

She hesitated but then she took a step back, Newt quickly took her place and stared up at the scared dragon, keeping eye contact as he held the treat out with one hand and let the other arm hover in the air as a landing perch. His arm was a bit small for a dragon Viserion’s size but it should be enough to convince him to land, if just to get the treat. 

Viserion squawked, hovering a little bit lower in the air as the smell from the treat wafted up to him. Newt was glad he decided to stuff his pockets with the treats he had mixed up with a calming essence in them. Just the scent of them was enough to start soothing the dragons nerves. He had originally made them for Drogon, since he was easily the most tempermental of the three dragons, but they would work for all three of them. 

The dragon flapped its wings, ruffling Newt’s hair as he took another step towards him and held the treat upa little higher. He trilled softly, the noise meant to mimic a mother dragons call back to the nest. It usually worked on Drogon well enough, but he had never actually tried his trilling on the other two. He hadn’t need to yet, since up until now Viserion and Rhaegal had been docile. 

“C’mon now, Viserion,” He crooned, watching as the dragon started floating down towards his arm. His arm stung a bit as claws clenched onto his forearm, he didn’t let it show though, instead he brought the treat up to Viserion’s mouth and let him chomp down on it. “That’s a good boy.” 

He stroked the cream colored scales at the base of Viserion’s neck and soothed him with a second treat. “Now what’s got you causing such a ruckus?” His eyes roved over the dragon’s body and quickly spotted the problem. “Oh, did you hurt your leg? It looks like something crushed it…” 

He turned from the throne and headed back towards the entrance, calling his case from where it was sitting next to Barristan’s legs. The Meereenese in the room gasped as he moved closer to them, though if that was because of the dragon on his arm or the blatant use of magic he wasn’t quite sure. 

Dany trailed along after him, asking questions rapidly but he barely heard them, his focus more on telling Dougal what he would need to fix Viserion’s leg. His Demiguise was blissfully quick at grabbing the right ingredients and bringing them to him. They were all carefully compiled into a dark grey wicker basket that he and Dougal had long ago decided would only be used to carry and store healing products to increase the ease at finding and transporting said products. 

He quickly pulled out a set of bandages that would be durable enough to keep Viserion from accidentally reinjuring his leg as it healed but flexible enough that Viserion could still use his legs to fly and land without being impeded. He also pulled out a jar of healing salve that would even work on the slightly magic resistant scales of a dragon’s hide. 

He let Viserion coast off his arm and onto the floor, then he settled down on the floor next to him slathering the salve all over the wounded portion of his leg. Once it was completely covered he partially wrapped it in the bandages before splinting his leg with a small piece of sturdy wood to make sure his leg healed straight. It wouldn’t do to healed his leg only to leave it crooked and incapable of sustaining his weight. Newt had seen that happen with one of the younger dragons used during the war and they ended up having to euthanize the poor thing when it kept landing and rebreaking it’s leg because it had repeated healed wrong. 

He finished wrapping the bandage until they completely covered the splint and then tied the ends off into a little bow. He smiled up at Viserion and gave him another treat for being so calm while his leg was splinted. He scratched over his back scales and crooned at him again, watching intently as Viserion took to the air and did a few tricks before settling happily on one of the perches by the throne. 

When he stood up and brushed himself off after handing Dougal back the basket he looked up to find everyone in the room looking at him with pure awe in their eyes. His face flushed immediately and he stuttered out something about needing to finish feeding his creatures before gathering up his case and making a hasty exit from the room.

* * *

Newt was in one of the many town squares in Meereen when fate decided he needed a bit more excitement in his life. Barristan was accompanying him around the market as he tried to find some things that might replace some of his stores that were running low in his case. He wouldn’t be able to find the more magical items, of course, but he could find some of the more muggle like items that he needed. 

He thankfully had most of the magical things he needed growing in a farmland habitat that he had created when he first started keeping a wide range of beasts with him. Anytime he could farm something magical he would, it was a bit more tedious than just going out and buying it from a magical market, but the extra work was worth the peace of mind it gave him to know he had ingredients available in the event that he couldn’t get to a market. 

Like right now. If he had ended up in this world with only the materials he had picked up on his most recently trip to the market his creatures would have only lasted a month, maybe less, before he ran out of the food needed for them. He could conjure certain things with his magic, like animals for the carnivorous creatures or certain plants for the herbivorous. But there were some things even his magic couldn’t replicate. 

“So, what is it you are looking for?” 

Newt glanced at the tables set out along the streetsides before turning to glance at Barristan. “I mostly need some more jars, preferably glass, to store some of my potions and elixirs in.”

“Like the salve you used to heal Viserion’s leg?” 

Newt nodded. “Yes, though not all of my potions are for healing.” 

Barristan sent him an inquisitive look. “What other types of ‘potions’ do you have?” 

“Well, there’s some for immunity against illnesses, some to help you recover from illnesses faster, but those are only the ones I use the most.” Newt said off-handedly, picking up a few different glass jars that one woman was selling. She was asking a somewhat steep price for the set of them, but Newt had already transfigured several little things laying around his case into an approximation of the currency that this world uses. “I’ll take all of them.” 

The woman looked startled for a moment, as did Barristan, though as soon as he pulled out the little gold coins from within his pockets she immediately started placing the jars into a leather satchel to keep them from breaking. He handed over a few of them and gently took the sack from her, moving out of the crowd to tuck the sack into his case before wading back into the crowd. 

“There are too many potions for me to list.” He told Barristan as they moved closer to the center of Meereen. “I don’t use a lot of the ones I have recipes for, since most of my focus is on helping and healing my creatures.” 

Barristan nodded, letting the subject drop as Newt stopped to grab them both some food. Newt wasn’t sure what kind of food it was, he couldn’t ask since he didn’t know how to speak what he now knew was Valyrian, but Barristan accepted it from him easily enough and started eating it without any complaints. 

The skewer held some kind of meat, it tasted a bit like goat so Newt assumed that was what it was, drenched in a tangy and sweet sauce. 

“If you don’t mind, Mr. Scamander, I believe we should head back to the Great Pyramid.” Barristan said softly between bites of meat as they got farther from the Pyramid. “We are getting a little too close to the center of the city for my liking.” 

Newt looked over at him, confusion clear on his face. “Why can’t we go to the center of the city? Aren’t there more shops down there?” 

“There are, but the Harpy’s sons run a bit rampant the closer to the cities center you go and I don’t want to take the chance with you getting hurt.” 

“Harpy’s sons, who are th-” Newt was cut off by the sound of a child screaming out in pain. Newt quickly handed his food over to Barristan and went sprinting off into the distance towards the sound. 

Barristan stared down at the foo for a moment, his mouth opening in closing in shock, before the fact that Newt was running away finally registered. He ran after him as quickly as he could, rounding corner after corner trying to get a glimpse of that surprisingly red hair among the crowd. He had run around in circles for what felt like forever until he finally saw a glimpse of that copper hair in the middle of a crowd. 

He moved towards the crowd as fast as he could, hoping that Newt hadn’t accidentally gotten himself into trouble with the Harpy’s. When he got to him, however, that clearly wasn’t the case. Newt wasn’t surrounded by Harpy’s but rather children from all walks of life around Meereen. He had one child sitting on his lap while all the other were gathered around him, listening to some tale or another than he was telling them. 

The boy on his lap was happily munching on something Newt must have pulled out of that case of his. As he got even closer he could see that almost all the children were eating as he regaled his story. There was also a ring of adults staring at him, half in awe and half in horror. 

It reminded him of the looks on the citizens faces after the debacle with Viserion in the throne room. 

“Mr. Scamander!” Both Newt and the children startled a bit when he came upon them, but Newt’s shock quickly changed into a bright smile when he saw it was him. 

“Barristan!” Newt gently set the boy back down on the ground and stood up to meet him. He had a sheepish look on his face when he stopped next to his hips. “Sorry for running off, I just can’t stand the sound of someone in pain.”

Barristan nodded and gestured for the two of them to leave but before they could a Meereenese woman grabbed Newt by the arm and started talking. “Kirimvose syt healing ñuha riña, dōna mele Jaes! nyke se ñuha kin kessa vāedagon aōha praises naejot mirre lī qilōni kessa rȳbagon īlva! iksā iā olvie generous se sȳz Jaes!” She pressed something into his hand and then grabbed the little boy that had been on Newt’s lap. 

The other adults quickly gathered their children, bowing to Newt and repeating something that sounded much like the first woman's words then fleeing. 

Newt blinked and looked up at Barristan with a question in his eyes. Barristan shrugged. “I understand about as much Valyrian as you do, Mr. Scamander. The best we can do is try to remember the words they said and repeat them back to Missandei for translation.” 

Newt tilted his head as he contemplated the statement. Then after a moment he nodded. “My professor gave me a smaller, more compact, version of a pensieve, I can use that to show her the memory of the encounter and she can translate it from there!” He said it so happily that Barristan couldn’t bring himself to ask what a pensieve was or how it would show a memory.

* * *

Dany looked happy to see the two of them when they entered the throne room. Or at least that was the impression Newt got when she immediately sent all of her constituents out of the room and asked them about their trip to the market. Barristan instantly stepped forward, giving a succinct and detailed recount of their adventures in the city. 

It was almost the same as the way Theseus would give the Minister reports on his latest missions. 

Once he got to the part about the woman talking to him Newt stepped forward. Newt waved at Missandei and Dany. “Yes, the woman said something in...Valyrian…I believe is what you called it?” 

Missandei gave him a small smile, her stoney gold eyes warming up as she took a step closer to him. “If it was someone from the center of the city, then yes, it would have been in Valyrian. Do you remember the words she used?” 

Newt nodded. “I remember the words but I’m sure I would just end up butchering the accents on them. I was thinking that it might be better to put the memory in a pensieve so that you could hear exactly what she said in the exact way she said it.” 

He gestured towards his case and set it down onto the floor. GreyWord, Missandei and Dany all shared a confused look over his head at the word ‘pensieve’ but the three of them still stepped down to join Newt around his case by the time he looked up again. Newt led the way down into the case and Barristan followed immediately after him then followed by the others. 

Dougal was peeking into the shed when Newt’s feet hit the floor. Newt cooed softly and pulled a piece of candied orange out of his pocket. “Hello, Dougal! Is everyone still doing alright?” Dougal cooed back at him and clambered up into his arms to take the candy. He munched on the sweet treat and watched over Newt’s shoulder as the other people slowly make their way down into the shed. “Thank you for putting the jars away for me as well, you truly have been a big help my friend.” 

When Newt turned around to face his guests he could see that they were all staring at Dougal. Knowing that his friend was as uncomfortable with people staring at him as Newt himself was, he set him down on the ground and let him wander out of the shed with another treat. 

“I take it that is another one of your ‘creatures’, like the...mooncalf you had out earlier?” Barristan asked, his gaze still focused on where Dougal had fled the room. 

“Yes!” Newt nodded. “He’s one of the first creatures that came to stay in my case and he is one of the ones that can’t be released back into the wild. Anyway,” Newt started with a shake of his head. He made a grand gesture towards the one door in the shed that led to his ‘personal quarters’. “The pensieve is right through here, Missandei can view my memories with it and tell me what the woman said.” 

 

Dany nodded at him. “Lead the way then, Mr. Scamander.” 

He did just that. He led them through his sparse bedroom and opened what functioned as a small closet. He pulled out a stone that was shaped into a bowl with strange runes carved into the sides and gemstones settled all around the outside. It was filled with whispy, white smoke like liquid floating around. 

Newt cleared a nearby table with a quick wave of his wand and levitated the pensieve over onto it. Then he held his wand tip to his temple and concentrated as hard as could on the memory of being in the heart of the city. He pulled the whitish-blue wisp of the memory out of his mind and floated it gently into the pensieve. 

Everyone was looking at him with wonder. Like Jacob had when he had first been brought down into the case. 

Suddenly Newt felt a pang in his chest at the thought of his friend. 

He shook his head quickly, breaking himself away from the thought of Jacob and gestured towards the pensieve. “Alright, Missandei, if you could just dip your face into the pensieve you will be able to view my memory.” 

Missandei looked hesitant now that she was staring at the stone dish but Newt coaxed her forwards, dipping his hand into the memories to show her that they weren’t dangerous. The memories danced between his fingers, a cool sensation rolling over him as they slipped through his fingers. 

“They won’t hurt you, they’re just my memories.” He cleared his throat and blushed. “And a few from some of my friends but you should only see the one I just put in.” 

Missandei stepped up to the bowl and hesitantly put her hands on the rim. “I just dip my face into it?” 

Newt nodded. 

She sucked in a deep breath and leaned forward until her face was half submerged in the cloud. She remained like that, still and unmoving as she was pulled into the memory. He waited by her side patiently, ignoring the worried looks from the other people in the room, until she finally pulled back from the pensieve with a startled gasp. 

Dany strode towards the two of them to catch her and offer an arm of support as Missandei got her barings back. Her face was completely shocked as she stared at Newt. “That...That was amazing.” 

She let out a startled laugh and shook off her Queen’s hold. “It was like I was right there with you....how?” 

“Magic.” Newt said with an excited smile. 

“No wonder they think you are a god.” 

Newt’s face immediately fell and it was his turn to look at her with a shocked look on his face. “What?” 

Missandei turned to look at Dany. “The woman, she said ‘Thank you for healing my child, sweet red god! Me and My kin will sing your praises to all those who will hear us! You are a most generous and kind god!’, he healed her child with a mere word, Your Grace!” SHe exclaimed excitedly. 

Newt felt his face burn. “Oh, dear…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I've got some more continuations to do before I start back on the prompts, so if you sent in a prompt but haven't seen it yet, I am working on it but I want to post some continuations so that people don't wait forever to read a story they want to see continued. As always you can still comment with a prompt, it just might be a few chapters before it appears. 
> 
> Leave me a comment or a kudos to let me know if you like this chapter!


	28. More Corgi!Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Continuation of Corgi!Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next continuation of Corgi!Newt! I hope you guys enjoy reading it!

* * *

Newt whined, his tiny paws coming up to rest against the metal bars of the crate. 

“Oh, don’t give me that look!” Theseus hesitated by the door as he pulled his coat onto his shoulders. “You know exactly why you are in that crate.” 

Theseus strode over to where Newt was, he kneeled down and gently ran his finger over the bridge of Newt’s snout. Newt let out a whimper and stuck his paw through the space between the bars, giving Theseus a pitiful look as he did so. He silently begged for his brother to let him out of this tiny cage, pushing his thoughts towards him as much as he could. 

“No.” Theseus echoed his whine, looking almost as sad as Newt felt. “No, stop giving me that look, Newt! You’ve been in this form for all of two days and you’ve already left the apartment four times!” 

Newt whined again, shaking his little head as vigorously as he could. He let of a little yappy bark and tried to grasp the locking mechanism with his paw. He only succeeded in knocking into it and sending it clanging against the metal bars of his new prison. 

“New York is just too big and too dangerous for you right now, little one. I don’t think I could live with myself if you got hurt.” Theseus stroked his head through the cage and pouted when Newt just let out a little huff, trotted to the other end of the cage, and plopped down facing away from his brother. “Oh, don’t be like that, baby, it’s just until I get back. I promise I’ll only be gone for an hour. Two at the most!” 

When Newt just huffed again he sighed. He reached in the cage to give him one last pat on the head before pulling away and standing back up. “Well, you’ve got your stuffed hippogryph and your blankie to keep you company, I guess I’ll see you later, little one.” 

Newt stayed put even after he heard the door close behind his brother, he stared at the wall in front of him irritably. Eventually that got boring though and he picked himself up off the cage floor with a puppy version of a sigh. He took in the cage he was in once he turned around. 

All in all, the cage was pretty barren. His brother has conjured it right after he was done getting ready to go into MACUSA, more than likely because he didn’t want him to see it before hand and try to flee the apartment. It was a small crate, but it had enough room for him to move around in it freely without risking bumping into the sides, and he could stand on his hind legs and not have his head be anywhere near the top. The bottom of the crate was lined with a plush mattress made for a dog and on top of that was a blanket that Newt had slept with since he was a little kid. 

There was a hanging bottle full of water in one corner of the crate that made Newt’s chest fill with irritation just looking at it. The last thing rounding out the space inside the cage was the little stuffed hippogryph that Newt’s mother had made for him for his third birthday. The little hippogryph even had a scent keeping charm on it that filled his puppy nose with the scent of his parent’s house in the countryside of England. 

He ambled over to the toy, flopping down next to it and burying his face between its belly and his blankie. He had barely been in this cage five minutes and he was already going completely stir crazy. His brother could have at least taken his cage to MACUSA with him and just left him in his temporary office, but no. Apparently, his brother didn’t want to risk the MACUSA employees falling for his pitiful puppy eyes and letting him out of the cage to go running about the WoolWorth building. 

Or so he said. Newt wasn't quite sure that his brother just didn't want anyone else seeing him as a puppy. 

He dug at the blanket underneath his belly with a pathetic sound. He puffed it up into a little mound around him, nudged his hippogryph into the middle and then he turned himself in circles a few times before flopping down in his nest. 

Already Newt could feel himself getting sleepy. His magical core was draining so much of his available energy to restore itself that he had to sleep almost constantly. He hunkered down into his bundle of blankets, shivering slightly as a cold draft floated through the house. 

\----

* * *

Newt jolted awake with a yelp sometime later as something in the apartment crashed to the ground. He snuffled, rolling himself over so that he was laying on his belly, his blankets getting all tangled around his body as he rolled. He blinked the bleariness from his eyes, trying to see what had made the noise without actively leaving his warm cocoon. 

For a second he assumed that his brother had come home and just knocked into something on the side table by the door but that assumption was quickly disproven when it wasn’t his brother that walked through the entryway. Surprisingly enough, it was Abernathy that stumbled his way into his brothers apartment. 

Newt burrowed backwards into his blankets, snuggling underneath them until only his eyes were visible. There was absolutely no reason that Theseus would have ever sent Abernathy to the apartment. If, for some reason, Theseus had needed to send someone here he would have sent Percival or one of the Goldsteins if Percival wasn’t able to come. Newt knew very well that his brother didn’t trust Abernathy on a professional level, let alone a personal one. He had always said there was something off about him and Newt had agreed. Even before Grindelwald had been revealed he had felt like there was something slimy about the other man. 

“Damn it, who leaves a half full coffee cup on a table near the door?” He heard Abernathy hiss as he walked further into the living room where Theseus had left him. He could see a small tan stain spreading across the front of Abernathy’s ill-fitting suit shirt. “I need to get the hell out of here before his wards start going off...” 

Newt held his breath, silently willing Abernathy to walk right back out the door and not do whatever he was breaking into Theseus’ apartment to do. It most definitely couldn't be anything good. He squeezed his eyes shut, ducking his head down so that he was fully covered. 

He may have covered himself with blankets, but his new puppy hearing kept him from completely blocking out the sounds of Abernathy walking closer towards him. 

“Where the hell is that cage?” He heard him mutter under his breath, his voice sounding like it was just to the left of him. “I swear Scamander said he left him in a cage.”

Newt barely kept himself from whimpering. He hoped the apartment wards were screaming in his brothers head, alerting him to the fact that someone was here with him. 

His crate was suddenly hoisted into the air, throwing him completely off balance and sending him tumbling out of his blanket nest and over into the side of the cage. He yelped, his nails scrabbling for purchase against the metal pan of the cage as his blankets and mattress shifted. 

“There you are!” Abernathy rattled his little cage, shaking him back and forth uncaringly. “Do you know how hard it was to get to you? Do you know what I had to go through just to get in here?” He hissed as he stared down at Newt. 

Newt could see the anger swirling around in his eyes, a harsh current of fear running through them underneath that anger. 

“It doesn’t matter though, soon enough you’ll be out of my hair and over in Europe.” 

Newt startled at the words. How was he going to get back to Europe like this? If Abernathy wanted him to leave then wouldn’t it be easier to just wait for him and Theseus to leave? Why kidnap him from Theseus’ apartment just to somehow send him back home? 

Was he really that annoying? 

Abernathy pulled his wand out of his pocket, pointing it a Newt with a sneer on his face as he whispered a spell under his breath. Newt felt the spell hit him and then he felt nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Let me know if you liked this chapter and what else you might like to see continued. You can also still send me prompts for new stories! The next continuation should be Snowfight and I'll hopefully have it done tomorrow or the next day!


	29. SnowFight part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth installment of Snow Fight AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long awaited Snow Fight continuation! Hopefully it lives up to expectations.

* * *

“Where are we going?” 

“I told you, we’re going to Hogwarts to try and see if we can regain your memories.” The wizard, Theseus, Newt reminded himself quickly, was pulling him along behind him. 

_Theseus_ didn’t like being reminded of the fact that Newt didn’t remember anything about him. It made him incredibly sad, he tried to hide it from Newt, but he could see how upset he was that Newt didn’t have any memory of him. He had been trying to get used to calling him Theseus in his mind so that he wouldn’t accidentally forget it when he addressed him out loud. 

Part of him didn’t believe that his memories could have been erased, that he had been a completely different person before this. Theseus had told him that that was normal. That ‘Grindelwald’ had repeatedly wiped his memories so that it would be harder for them to make their way back to him and that he had specifically used spells to keep them from taking root again. Part of him wanted to go back to Nuremgard, to go back to the way things had been before, when his world hadn’t been turned on its head. 

But at the same time the things that Theseus had told him made too much sense to be a complete lie. Theseus had pictures, hundreds if not thousands of them. Pictures of the two of them together growing up, pictures of them with their parents. He had multiple copies of a book that Newt apparently wrote about magical creatures he had met and studied. 

That was another complete shock to his system. He had believed that he was a muggle. That he had no magic, doomed to watch as everyone around him literally showed off feats of magic while he could barely even defend himself. 

How could Theseus be lying to him though? The pictures, the books, the friends he had apparently made in New York City even though he had no memory of ever being there. Why go threw all of the trouble of creating those things just for a lie? What was he supposedly going to get out of making Newt think he had another life. 

It would turn him against Gellert, but that didn’t mean much. He had no magic, he wasn’t a great wizard that would be able to withstand a duel with Gellert. He didn’t know any of Gellert’s plans beyond making the world a better place for everyone. Gellert had never wanted him to be part of the plan making, he had never even wanted him to be part of making the world better at all. He had only ever wanted him to promise he would stay with him no matter what. So, turning Newt against him wouldn’t really gain Theseus any advantages. 

If he really wanted to turn the tide against Gellert then he should have taken Credence or Queenie and convinced them that their memories had been wiped. 

“Newt…” 

Newt blinked, a soft voice drawing him out of his spiraling thoughts as Theseus stopped beside him, his hand still clenching tightly around Newt’s own. 

In front of them was a grand castle, it sprawled across the mountain side and eclipsed the sky behind it as he stared up at it. Across the bridge in front of them was a man. He had an expression on his face that was almost exactly like the one that Theseus had had when he had first seen Newt in the market. 

The man took a step towards them, his hands reaching out in front of him like they were desperate to touch him. “When did you find him?” The man breathed, his question was clearly addressed towards Theseus since Newt had never met him before. “Did he hurt him?” 

“Depends on what you consider to be ‘hurting’ him.” Theseus answered angrily. 

Newt squeezed his hand. He wasn’t quite sure if Theseus was truly his brother like he said, but he definitely felt something deep in his chest that was echoed in a deep part of his mind whenever he was around him. He didn’t want to see him upset. 

The man looked at him questioningly. He looked at him, not Theseus. Newt cleared his throat lightly. “Hello, I’m Newt Scamander.” He held out his hand for the man too shake. 

Instantly the man’s face fell. It looked as if someone had shattered some part of him. “His memories…?” 

Theseus shook his head. “As far as I can tell Grindelwald took them all.” His voice got a little strained. “He doesn’t even remember me, barely even had any reaction to the stuff from our childhood I used to try and bring his memories back.” 

“But he did respond to something?” There was a small shimmer of hope in those blue eyes and Newt felt himself smiling encouragingly at the man when he looked over at him. 

He didn’t quite know what he was encouraging but he didn’t want to seem mean. 

“Yes. According to one of the Ministries legilimens he did have a small reaction to one of his childhood toys and one of my old quidditch jerseys that he used to wear all the time.”

“That’s good,” The man croaked, “That’s very good. It means there is still a chance we can scaffold off of that reaction and rediscover his memories.” He walked forwards, gesturing towards the two of them quickly to usher them along the bridge. 

Theseus wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him over the bridge behind the man. 

\---

* * *

“Now, Newt, I just need you to focus on opening your mind alright?” Albus, Theseus had finally formally introduced the two of them when they had entered an empty classroom, said as he handed Newt a potion. “The potion will help keep your mind open and it will increase the chance of us helping you regain your memories but you do need to help a little bit.” 

Newt nodded, accepting the glass vial obliging and sucking the liquid down even as he nearly gagged at the sour taste. “How am I supposed to open my mind?” 

“Just think of something that relaxes you, don’t think of anything that will upset your or make you clam up emotionally.” Albus gently ran a hand over his knee as he took a seat next to him. “I’m going to lead you through what’ll basically be assisted meditation to, hopefully, recover your memories.” 

“What will we do if we can’t get my memories back?” He asked, the potion starting to work its way through him, spreading warmth all throughout his limbs and instantly making him feel loose and relaxed all over. 

Albus sighed. “We have a couple of options after this but this is the easiest and the best option available. Now, relax.” His voice dropped until it was low and soothing. “I want you to focus on the sound of my voice...”

Newt felt his eyes droop until they closed completely. He felt like he was floating along a warm summer breeze. 

“Think for me...what is the first thing you can remem…” 

His voice drifted off far enough away that Newt could no longer hear him. He felt a split second of fear flash through him, how was he supposed to know what he was supposed to do if he could no longer hear Albus? 

But as quickly as the thought came it was gone, replaced by him trying to swim through thoughts that felt like liquid cement to get to the first thing he remembered. He waded through the fogginess of his own mind until he was suddenly pulled into a memory.

He was waking up, surrounded by soft sheets and even softer pillows. He was warm and calm, snuggled into the blankets around him as the sun slowly started to peek through the windows overlooking the mountains to the east of the castle. The dull blue of the distant mountains was the first thing he saw when his eyes blinked open, the second was the sight of Gellert sitting in the armchair across from the bed, staring at him in wonder as he tried to break himself out of the grogginess of sleep. Gellert was asking him how he was feeling, if he needed anything. His throat was parched and he had wanted water desperately. 

No. 

That wasn’t the earliest memory.

There was something before that, there had to be. How’d he know Gellert’s name? How did he get in that bed? 

The room disappeared as swiftly as it came, replaced with scarce visions of a sterile white room, everywhere his gaze met was white padding. Like a hospital room. 

Warm hands stroked over his cheeks, cool water was being dripped between his lips as his body was wracked with shudders. Someone was whispering to him, asking if he was okay, if he remembered who she was. Pink cloth blotted out the white of the walls and filled his vision. He felt hot drops of liquid hit his face as something nudged against his mind and that same voice told someone that something was done. That someone was gone. 

There was something even before that. 

A woman was sobbing above him. Begging him to just give up and let go. But the voice wasn't coming from her mouth, it was echoing directly in his head. Soft hands squeezed his face and he felt like hot knives were digging into every inch of his skull.

Her cries disappeared, things flying by him so fast that he felt like he was about to get whiplash. Sights, smells, touches and sounds were all hitting him so fast, warping into a giant kaleidoscope of stimulus as he tried desperately to regain his bearings. 

Then everything stopped and he was floating again as his mind tried to find something in the void to latch onto. 

Something grasped him and pulled him backwards, tugging him towards a dull glow of light at the other end of the void. 

Flashes of cobblestone flew across his vision, freezing cold breezes brushed against his limbs, the smell of mold and mildew lingered in his nose. Spells wisped across his forehead, sinking into the very fibers of his mind to try and root something out. They wanted something. They were trying to take something from him.

What was it they wanted? 

Newt heard someone scream in the distance. The sound was high pitched, animalistic, and terrified. It rang deep within the back of Newt's mind and sent his teeth rattling in his jaw, the hair on his neck stood on end and fear coursed through him. Newt felt pain sear through his brain right as he realized that it was _his_ voice that was screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed it, let me know with a comment if you did! I've got a few more continuations to post before I got back to writing the prompts I have, but feel free to leave me some more prompts if you'd like to!


	30. Snow Fight Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Continuation of Snow Fight AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is another continuation of Snow Fight, it picks up immediately where the last one left off but it's from Theseus' POV. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Theseus nearly hit the roof when Newt started screaming. Though it wasn’t even a true scream. It was a wailing, wounded noise, a sound so raw and tortured that it grabbed a hold of his heart and squeezed it so harshly he thought it might burst inside his chest. He saw the moment that Dumbledore broke the connection between their minds, the Professor practically keeling over as he tried to sit back into his seat, his face quickly turning an ashen gray. 

He ran forwards, grabbing onto Newt and trying to hug him, but his brother immediately started thrashing in his hold. He was wild with whatever had gone on in his mind and trying to keep hold of him was like trying to wrestle with one of the Nundu’s he had in his case. He could barely keep his hold on him. 

“Newt...Newt!” He tried desperately to get his attention, tried to get him to stop moving. “Baby, it’s okay! Just calm down!”

Newt practically clawed his way out of his arms, he threw himself across the room and into the far wall. He whirled around crazily, like he was trying to get his bearings before slamming himself into the corner of the room and sliding down to collapse on the floor.

His hands were cupped over his ears. His arms shielded his head as he whimpered and rocked back and forth. Even from across the room Theseus could see that his hands were trembling. 

Theseus turned to Dumbledore. “What did you do?” He hissed. 

Dumbledore was still on the edge of his seat looking like he was mere moments away from either passing out or throwing up. “This is good.” 

His mind boggled. “What do you mean this is good?!” 

“He’s regained some of his memories.” 

Theseus immediately faced his brother. He walked towards him, crouching do a little bit once he got close. “Little one…?” 

Dumbledore cleared his throat behind him, sitting up dizzily. “He didn’t regain all of them, there are still quite a few that Grindelwald -” 

Newt yowled as soon as the dark lord's name left Dumbledore’s lips. His hands scratched at his face, like he was trying to tear his own skin off. Theseus lurched towards him, grabbing his hands to try and keep him from hurting himself. But Theseus didn’t expected Newt to launch himself forward into his arms. 

Theseus wrapped his arms around his little brother, unable to even revel in the fact that his brother was hugging him - willingly - without prompting. He held him tight, squeezing his arms around his shoulders every time he whimpered. 

“Don’t make me go back….” Newt’s voice was barely above a whisper. Theseus had to strain his ears just to hear what he was saying even though he was pressed right against him. 

“Newt -”

Newt shook his head and pressed himself closer. Like he was trying to burrow his way in between Theseus’ ribs. “I-I can’t...please, please don’t make me go back…” 

One of his hands came up to cradle the back of Newt’s head. When he looked down at him all he could see was those big green eyes staring off to the side of him unseeing. There were no words for how unsettling it was to see those normally active and bright eyes dulled and overcast with shadows. “It’s okay. No one is going to make you go back to Grindelwald.”

Theseus could already see his eyes drooping, his head shake weakly against his chest, his energy flagging quickly as his body started to exhaust itself. “I...I can’t. I can’t...remember.” 

“It’s okay, we’re going to help you. It’s alright.” 

“No.” He was whimpering again, his cheek rubbing against the rough fabric of Theseus' shirt. “I can’t - I don’t want...I don’t want to remember.” Tear were streaming down his face and his whimpers were quickly turning breathless. “Please, don’t make go back, Thee. _Please_. I’m tired.” His voice was small and tinny, scared in a startling way that Theseus hadn't heard since right after they had gotten back from the war. 

Theseus shushed him. He ran his fingers through his hair like he had when Newt used to have nightmares. “Shh, it’s okay, everything is going to be okay.” 

“‘M so tired, Thee,” His body was slumping against him, all of his muscles slowly starting to relax as exhaustion started sapping his consciousness away from him. By the time his eyes slipped close his words were so slurred that Theseus could barely understand them. “Can you sing to me, Su...es…”

Theseus took a second to cuddle his brother as close as he could. Then he turned to glare at Dumbledore as angrily as he could. “What the hell was that?” 

Dumbledore had stood up by now and he was standing just a bit behind the two of them. “Like I said, he regained some of his memories.” 

“But not all of them?”

“No.” Dumbledore answered with a shake of his head. “There were some memories that I couldn’t access, Grindelwald must have pulled out all the stops to seal them away and keep them sealed.” 

Theseus grumbled. “So there’s no way to get them back? Or even find out which ones he specifically wanted to hide?” 

“Well, for one, Newt doesn’t seem to want all of them back.” Dumbledore gestured towards where Newt’s hands were clenched tightly around Theseus’ shirt and where his head was practically buried in his chest. “But I was able to see most of the memories he did regain.”

“We could just ask him which things he remembers when he wakes, I don’t see how that helps us figure out what Grindelwald wanted gone.” 

“It helps because I know where the gaps are, and I’m sure we can figure out where he was and who he was with at the times of those gaps.” 

“And if we figure out what he was doing in the memories that stayed erased we can at least guess as to why Grindelwald wanted them gone.” Theseus nodded, begrudgingly admitting to himself that he could see the brilliance behind Dumbledore’s plan. He wouldn’t admit that to him though. 

Dumbledore stepped a bit closer, his twinkling blue eyes locked onto Newt’s sleeping face. “We shouldn’t have to distress him either, it was clear when I was glimpsing in his head that the spells used to lock those memories make it incredibly painful for him to think about them. If we can suss out Grindelwald’s intentions from the gaps then perhaps we don’t need to cause him unnecessary pain but bringing those memories back at all.” 

Theseus moved his arms so that he could worm them underneath Newt’s knees and behind his back. He stood up with his brother cradled in his arms and moved towards the door. “We can do that later, first I want Newt to be checked out by a healer.”

“Of course.” Dumbledore agreed as he followed after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know in the comments if you did! I'm sorry its taken a few days to update, I've been receiving quite a bit of hate on Tumblr for this series and It just kind of dampened my want to write for a little bit. But I should be getting my mojo back (hopefully) and you guys should be seeing some more chapters sprouting up. I'm probably going to alternate between new chapters and continuations for a bit, just until my writing mojo evens out a bit. Have a lovely day guys! And, as always, feel free to leave me a prompt in the comments!


	31. Scamandore - Imperio'd Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt - Newt under imperio Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Maxi likes the fill! I know you wanted Gramander or GrindelNewt but this really screamed out Scamandore to me. If you want you can send in another prompt that I'll fill with Gramander or GrindelNewt. It wrote and rewrote this as Gramander and GrindelNewt about 8 times and it just wasn't turning out as something I wanted to post.

* * *

Albus hummed along to the record player in the corner of the room as he browsed through his desk drawer. He was almost done, he just needed one more thing to complete his little pet project and then everything would be perfect. Now if only he could find it. 

There was no need to rush though, he had all the time in the world now that his plan was finally coming together. Years of wishing and waiting finally coming to a head, everything finally falling into place perfectly right in front of his eyes. 

“Ah! Here it is,” He chuckled softly, reaching into the little hidden drawer in the back of his desk and lifting out a simple black box. “See, Newt, I told you I would find it.” 

Newt didn’t answer him. 

But he was more than willing to let the transgression slide. Everything would be in place soon enough. He set the box down on his desk and stroked the leathery covering reverently. “I know everything must seem horrible right now, but you’ll get used to it. Once you’re settled in enough here I’ll lift the curse, of course, I don’t want it to completely whittle away at your mind. But until then I’m afraid you’ll have to just bear the weight of it.” 

He stood up, the little box held firmly in his hand, and walked over to wear Newt was sitting. Or, slumped was a more accurate word, since the Imperius Curse didn’t truly give him enough control over his body to sit up straight unless he was ordered to. He took a moment to commit his beauty to his memory before he knelt down in front of him and stared up into those blank, unseeing eyes. 

It was such a shame to see those usually bright eyes so terribly dull, but it was necessary. Newt never would have agreed to this had he been in his right mind and so Albus had had to make him malleable to the idea. What better way to do that than the Imperius Curse? 

And, thankfully, he could still see some of Newt swirling around behind the dullness of the curse. It was faint, but there was more of Newt still shining through than there had been of anyone else who had ever been under the Imperius Curse. Though even Newt’s considerable will was not strong enough to break through the curse when someone as strong as Albus had cast it. 

It was a terrible shame that Newt was suffering, but somethings could not be helped. He needed Newt for his plan to come together, there needed to be a third piece if what he wanted were to ever come to fruition. 

Albus stroked a hand over his chin before tilting it upwards to expose his long neck. It was almost to easy too tell him to hold that position and Albus found himself wishing that he could have seen a bit more of Newt’s trademark defiance in action. But Newt had always been too trusting of him and it had been far too simple to invite him over for tea and cast the curse without Newt having even an inkling of his nefarious intentions. 

With a sigh he reached over to set the box down next to Newt and clicked it open to reveal what could only ever be called a collar. It was heavy and cold in his hands as he lifted it up to show Newt. 

Newt gave no reaction, though the jewels on it glowed and glittered brilliantly when they caught the rays of sunlight peeking through his curtains. His hands nearly trembled with his excitement as he wrapped it into place. The collar fit around his neck snuggly, resting just a top his sharp collar bones and it snapped shut behind his neck with an air of finality. 

Albus whispered a spell under his breath and watched as the simple gold band overlaying the center of the collar molded itself into a thick set of chains. The jewels glowed a bright blue, shifting to settle into the spaces between the chains as they changed to a breathtaking emerald green. 

The clasp at the back of the collar melted away to nothing until was a seamless band with more chain overlapping it. 

He took a small step back to admire the completed ensemble that he had dressed Newt in. The collar, obviously, looked absolutely stunning on him and it blended beautifully with the green and blue hues of the rest of his clothing. “You look marvelous, Newt.” 

He held a hand out and watched with glee as Newt stood up on shaky legs. His bare feet made no sound against the carpeting as he stumbled his way into his arms. Albus steadied him in his arms and spelled the record player to start another song, one they could dance to, just as the last piece of his puzzle stepped into place. 

“He does look marvelous, Albus, though he’ll look even better once we’ve put a crown on his head.” Gellert stepped into the room, sitting down in the spot that Newt had previously occupied and watched the two of them slow dance around the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Leave me a comment to let me know if you liked it, and thank you to everyone for all your support!


	32. Scamandercest (ThesNewt) - Painful Enclosed Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt - one where Newt is stuck in one small area because if he leaves that area he is in non stop pain until he is back (maybe a dark wizard put some sort of trap?) and Newt is having lots of troubles with it because he is used to traveling every where when ever he wants so he attempts to leave and withstand the pain to help more creatures?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter you guys! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

“Baby, you need to stay inside.” Theseus’ voice was desperate and pleading as he pushed Newt back into the room and forced his way in with him when he tried to get back out. 

“They need me!” 

Theseus shook his head and quickly backed himself up against the door, using his body to keep his brother from trying to get it open and scramble outside into the rest of the house. “You can’t go out there, Newt! I told you I would take care of them!”

Newt still lunged at him to try to pull him away from the door, even though he had to know that he was much too weak to be any challenge for his brother. “Thee!” 

He grabbed Newt around the waist, easily lifting him off the ground and walking him over to the bed. He set him down, gently so he didn’t aggravate his wounds, and tried to keep a stern look on his face even as Newt looked up at him with pleading eyes. 

“You. can’t. leave. this. room.” He repeated severely. “You _know_ that if you go out there you will get hurt!” Tears nearly sprung to his eyes just thinking back to the pained sounds that Newt had let out the first time he had tried to step out of his room after Theseus had set up the new wards. 

He hadn’t meant to hurt Newt. He _never_ wanted to hurt Newt. He had placed the new wards around Newt’s room when he had come back from trying to find some Huallepen in Bolivia with multiple broken ribs, a crushed ankle and two separate skull fractures. 

The book he had read to learn the spell had states that it was a simple ward spell that would keep the casters intended ‘prisoner’ inside a small spherical area once cast. Not once in the three pages explaining the thing required for the spell did it say that the person being kept captive still had the ability to leave, but would be discouraged from leaving due to severe pain that would be inflicted by the spell once they left the protected area. 

Perhaps he should have realized that there were some negative connotations to the spells when it constantly referred to the receiving wizard as a ‘prisoner’, a ‘captive’ and a ‘hostage’. But hindsight was always 20/20. 

Which left him to where they were now. With his brother trapped in his bedroom, hurt worse than even when he had come home with his original injuries, and Theseus trying to figure out how the hell he could break the spell without accidentally hurting Newt more. Oh, and there was the small complication of Newt having just rescued a clutch of Hungarian Horntails right before coming to see Theseus and now he couldn’t get to them because the spelled area only allows the spell caster and the captive inside of it. 

He had tried to get the Horntails to Newt, only for them to freak out and try to burn his house down as soon as they got within a few feet of the wards. Newt had also freaked out when that had happened and the screams of pain that had echoed through the house had made Theseus drag his brother back into the room even when he was trying to claw his way to the dragons. 

The dragons hadn’t been happy about Newt being in pain either. They had spent the last half an hour snapping and growling at him anytime he got to close and making little cries and wails to try and get Newt to come to them. And Newt wasn’t making it any better by constantly trying to break out of the room to get to them. 

“They’re crying for me!” Newt whimpered as he stared up at his brother. The cries were definitely muffled by the door and the spell, but it was still clear that it was the dragons making the noise. “Please, I just need a minute or two to calm them down, just let me go out there until they fall asleep!” 

Theseus shook his head. “No.” 

“Theseus -” 

“I’ve almost got them calmed down, but whenever you try to go out there and get yourself hurt they get riled up about you being hurt.” 

His brother looked like he was about to cry. “Why can’t you just break the spell? I-I’ll stay here as soon as the babies calm down, I promise.” 

“I’m trying to get the spell taken down, baby, but the book isn’t exactly spelling out how to break it and every time I try to settle them down so I can do more research you try to come out again.” He knelt down and rested his head on Newt’s knee with a sigh. “I’m sorry that I got you into this mess. I never even thought that this spell might hurt you, but I need you to stay calm and stay in this room until I figure out what I need to do.” 

“But, the dragons-” 

Theseus squeezed his hand until he stopped talking. “The dragons will be fine if you don’t leave this room. You won’t be.”

Newt shook his head desperately. “It doesn’t even hurt that much! I can just settle them down and then stay in the room.” 

“Newt, every time you leave the pain gets worse, I can tell just from how much more painful the new wounds are each time you get out.” The book hadn’t thought to mention anything about increasing pain with each consecutive escape attempt either. “I’ll say it again, the dragons will be _fine_ if you stay in here. You’ve already told me everything that they need.”

Newt huffed but he seemed to deflate once Theseus stood back up. He wouldn’t even look at Theseus when he moved to leave the room. 

“I promise I will take care of the dragons, just give me enough time to actually do what you told me and they will calm down soon enough.” Theseus waited until Newt nodded and then he sighed heavily. He leaned down and hugged Newt to his chest. 

For once Newt actually hugged him back, smashing his face against his chest as he shuddered. 

“This will all be over soon, little one.” He kissed the top of Newt’s head and pulled away. “As soon as I’m done dealing with the dragons I will figure out a way to get rid of these new wards. And alter the information available on this particular set of wards so this doesn’t happen to anyone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, let me know how you liked this chapter with a comment or a kudos!


	33. Gramandercest - Genderbent Theseus and Percival/Male Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't for a prompt - It was based off a conversation Kitsunesongs and I had on discord. So, enjoy nearly 2500 words of porn with a Female Theseus and Percival and a Male Newt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Let me know in the comments if you did!

* * *

“Are you going to be a good boy for me, baby?” Newt barely held back a whimper as Theseus molded herself against his back the second he walked into their bedroom. The huskiness in her voice sent shivers down his spine. 

Soft lips closed around his earlobe and _tugged_ when he didn’t answer right away. “Well?”

He breathed out and nodded his head rapidly, but when she bit down this time he couldn’t hold in the whine that slipped past his lips. “Answer me out loud, baby, you know I love to hear your voice.”

“I - I…”

“C’mon, you know you can say it, little one, you’ve said it before.” She chuckled as she yanked him away from the door and manhandled him towards the bed. “Hell, I’m sure you’ve probably screamed it for me before.” 

She shoved him down onto the bed, her eyebrows raised as she quickly vanished his clothing from his body with a flick of her wrist. Her clothes came off at a much more sedate pace while she waited for him to answer. 

His gulp was audible in the still air as he watched her hands trail down the thick fabric of her work blazer, trailing down over the pockets until her long fingers reached the buttons and started undoing them. “I’ll be a good boy…” He mumbled distractedly, his eyes focused solely on the little flashes of skin that were shown when she shrugged the blazer off and threw it into the corner. 

Theseus hummed, her deft hands making quick work of her button up shirt and revealing the lacy dark blue bra that she had on underneath. She let the shirt hang on her shoulders as she placed one foot up onto the foot board and made a show of unlacing her boots. 

She was always such a tease after a hard day at work. 

Her pants were shucked off easily after her shoes had been kicked to the side, leaving her standing in her underwear at the edge of the bed. Newt watched her, entranced, as she climbed onto the bed, prowling towards him until she was right between his legs and hovering over him.   
She chuckled above him when he made a needy little noise, snapping her fingers and sending the storage chest at the end of the bed up into the air. 

“Now, since you were such a good boy and didn’t cause a diplomatic incident with your creatures today, I’ll let you choose which toy you are going to get fucked with,” She whispered against his lips, her hand reaching down to pinch and tweak his nipple as she talked. “I suggest you choose wisely, baby, I’ve done nothing but sit through meeting after meeting today and you know how that makes me.” 

He did know how that made her. It made her tease and torture him, drawing out the pleasure again and again until he could barely stand it. The lid of the chest opened easily and a variety of toys floated out, lining themselves up in the air in order from biggest to smallest. It was quite a big toy collection, spanning over a dozen different dildos, and that didn’t take into account the other types of toys that were still hidden in the chest. 

Newt bit his lip, staring at each and every one and weighing the pros and the cons. “The green one.” He whispered, avoiding his sisters eyes as his face flushed a bright red. 

She smirked and every toy but the one he had chosen made their way back into the floating box. “That’s a surprising choice, usually you don’t go for one of the bigger ones when I’ve had a rough day.” 

“It’s one of your favorites,” His voice was muffled against her skin when he leaned forwards to kiss her collar bones. “You deserve something nice after such a hard day.” 

She beamed down at him and nuzzled the side of his face. “Aww, how sweet of you, my Artemis. If I wasn’t in such a mood to ruin you I would go easy tonight.”

His face burned even more. His sister took his chin in her hand and forced his face upwards so she could kiss his lips. His breathing stuttered in his chest as she bit his lower lip and sucked it into her mouth, biting at it with a bruising force until he finally dropped his mouth open. She instantly took the opening, forcing her tongue into his mouth and dominating the kiss. 

Her tongue twisted against his, laving over every inch of his mouth like she was trying to commit his taste to memory. One of her hands came up and shoved his shoulder down, pressing him flat against the mattress while she practically sucked the breath out of his lungs. 

Newt gasped and arched up against her when he felt a cold, slicked up finger circle his entrance. 

“Shh, little one, it’ll warm up quick enough.” 

His gasp quickly morphed into a moan when Theseus dropped her head from his mouth down to his chest, nipping at one of his nipples as her finger sunk into him all the way down to the knuckle. One finger quickly turned into two, scissoring apart inside of him, slicking up his insides and stretching him out. 

Theseus let out a laugh when she changed the angle of her fingers and found his prostate, the little squeak that left him only urging her on as she circled her fingertips over that sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“You’re louder than usual tonight, little brother.” She kissed her way up his chest, leaving little red marks in a straight line over his sternum that he knew would blossom into bruises by the time they were done. “I think you need this as much as I do.” She added a third finger and pushed another cold dollop of lube up inside of him, chuckling again when he whined at the sensation. 

“Now, up you get,” Theseus said as she pulled her fingers out, waving the dildo over to them and strapping it on around her hips. She gave him a stinging slap on the ass while he moved to crawl further up the bed. “On your side, baby. I want you to face the mirror while I fuck you.”

He scrambled up the mattress, trying to keep his bum away from her spank-happy palms as he settled himself down on his side, dutifully facing the mirror on her dresser even as his face burned with embarrassment at the sight of himself. 

Theseus settled in right behind him, molding her body to his back and lifting his leg so that the back of his knee rested in the crook of her elbow. She gave him no more warning than that, simply thrusting herself all the way in to the hilt in one fluid motion. 

His mouth dropped open with a long moan when she immediately started thrusting her hips, the head of the dildo scraping over his prostate whenever she pulled back. He tried his best to avoid looking at himself in the mirror but Theseus made sure to grasp his chin with her unoccupied hand and force him to stare at his reflection dead on. 

He made quite a sight in the mirror. His pale skin flushed a deep red all the way down his chest, a line of little bruises stained his sternum and his cock was rock hard and bobbing against his stomach. His hips were thrusting back on their own accord, trying to force the fake cock inside him even deeper. 

“You make such a pretty picture, baby.” Theseus’ voice was strained as she panted in his ear, her thrusts already turning from harsh to erratic as the dildo whirred to life and started vibrating inside of him. His keen echoed off the walls at the added sensation against his already sensitive prostate. He could only guess at how those vibrations felt pressed up against his sisters clit. 

“He really does make such a pretty picture.” Newt nearly jolted off the bed when Percy’s voice cut into the conversation. 

His eyes darted away from the mirror and over to the door to see his sisters best friend step into the room, her coat already floating over to the coat rack while she kicked off her heels. 

Theseus giggled and plucked at one of his nipples to bring his attention back, though a particularly hard thrust aimed straight at his prostate did that well enough. “Hey, Percy.” She purred.

Percy raised an eyebrow and shrugged off her shirt, her pants and underwear joining the growing pile on the floor by the time Newt turned his gaze back on her. “You could have invited me, These, in fact I would wager to say that it was rude of you not to invite me.” 

“I told you I was -” Newt interrupted his sister with a pathetic mewl, thrusting his hips back against hers. “I told you I was heading home to Newt.” Theseus shrugged, her open palm coming down to slap Newt’s thigh when he almost rolled the two of them over in his haste to get her to fuck him. “Stop that, baby, I’ll fuck you when I wanna fuck you.” 

Theseus stopped thrusting completely, her hands gripping his hips tightly to stop him from moving as well. 

Percy snorted as she joined them on the bed. “Well that’s not fair, he didn’t do anything wrong.” She leaned down, giving him a firm kiss on the mouth while she knocked Theseus’ hands away from his hips. “Poor thing is just desperate, aren’t you pet?” 

Her voice was a humiliating coo and Newt felt like his face was about to catch on fire with how hot it was. 

“She’s just a big tease.” 

He could feel Theseus’ smirk growing against his shoulder blade. “You want a go at him?” She asked coyly. “And you’re a bigger tease than I am.”

“Hmmm.” Percy hummed, making a show of thinking over the offer, her nail idly raking over Newt’s poor nipples. “If you don’t mind rolling over, I think I’d much rather use his cock tonight.” 

“Fair enough.” Theseus said with a nod, like the two of them had just agreed on a price for some useless object. “He hasn’t had anyone ride his dick in a while.” 

Theseus’ hands gripped his hips again and without so much as a warning she rolled the two of them so that he was nearly on top of her. There was enough leverage underneath him for her to keep thrusting again him, but the position was flat enough that Percy was able to swing her leg over him and straddle him with ease. 

The head of his cock slid against the slick lips of her pussy and he whimpered, trying to thrust his hips up even though he knew it was useless when his sister still had an iron like grip on them. 

“Well whose fault is that? You’re the one who always wants a piece of his ass.” 

“Can you blame me?” She asked incredulously. “It’s such a nice ass.” 

“It is,” Percy nodded, grabbing his cock nonchalantly and rubbing it over her cunt. She sunk down just enough to let him feel her walls around the head and then she pulled herself back up. “But his cock is nice too, isn’t it, doll? And I’m sure you’d like to use it more often.” 

Newt threw his head back, knocking the base of his skull against Theseus’ shoulder as he futilely tried again to thrust up into Percy. “Please!” He pleaded, his chest heaving as he panted heavily. “I need -”

“Aw, poor baby.” She crooned. “What do you need? Do you want to put your cute little cock in my cunt?” 

He reddened at the crass words but he found himself nodding along, he would say anything if it would get one of them to start fucking him. 

“You wanna wreck her pussy the way I’m wrecking yours?” His sisters trilling voice was joined by the feeling of her finally starting to thrust again. “Hm? Are you gonna fuck her? Gonna show Percy that your little dick has a use after all, that you aren’t just a pretty hole for us to ruin?” 

“Yes!” His voice cracked and he could feel his hips jumping whenever Theseus nudged his prostate. He was so close. “Yes, please!” 

He nearly screamed when Percy finally sank down onto him with a moan, his whole cock enveloped in a silky heat. She was soaking wet, her slick sliding down along his dick as Theseus finally let go of his hips so he could buck up into her. 

She rode him so well, easily lifting herself up onto her knees and dropping back down in time with Theseus thrusting up into him. Theseus was moaning loudly in his ear underneath them, her thrusts getting more and more turbulent as the vibrations picked up.

Newt keened as a hard thrust nailed his prostate and shoved him upwards right as Percy slammed herself down. The dual sensations were quickly undoing him, and he had to grab onto Percy’s hips just to try and steady himself. 

“You’re so good, doll.” Percy groaned loudly, her hand thrusting in between their bodies to rub over her clit. 

Theseus bit down on his neck, moaning loudly against his skin as he felt her muscles tense up beneath him, her hips spasming as she turned the vibrator up as high as it would go. 

Newt came with a wail, his hips stuttering to a stop even while Percy kept bouncing on top of him. He couldn’t do anything more than hold on as she chased her own high, her cunt milking him for all he had when she finally came. 

He panted when she slumped over him, kissing his mouth sloppily for a moment before picking herself up and rolling off to the side of him to land on the unoccupied part of the bed. She and Theseus had to coax his boneless form into rolling over on his side so that Theseus could squirm out from under him. 

His sister made quick work of spelling the strap-on clean and back into its box. Then she pressed herself up against his back, the lace fabric of her underwear hot and wet against his bare skin. He pushed forward, snuggling his face into Percy’s chest with a little snuffle. 

Percy’s fingers found their way into his hair right as Theseus drew the covers up over the three of them. “You were such a good boy, Newt.”

His mumbled reply was unintelligible against her breasts, but he was fast asleep between his two favorite people before they could ask him what he had said.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope everyone enjoyed it, if you did leave a comment or a kudos to let me know, and feel free to leave a prompt that you would like me to fill!


	34. Continuation of GrindelTheseus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the GrindelSues prompt from Chapter 22.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking o long to update, my insomnia has been kicking my ass.

* * *

Theseus held back a growl as he heard a door close near him. It wasn’t bad enough that Grindelwald had spent the morning torturing him for information, now he was back for more?

In the time since Grindelwald had managed to capture him, the dark lord had yet to ever torture him twice in one day. Though it hadn’t been _too_ long since he had been captured so perhaps Grindelwald was really just trying to decide what technique would be best. 

“Oh, look at that, you’re awake!” His own face sneered down at him as Grindelwald turned the corner. “I’m glad to see you’re back in the world of the living.” 

Theseus glared. “What do you want now, Grindelwald?” 

He hummed, summoning a chair from the corner of the room and plopping down onto it right in front of Theseus’ face. 

Just barely out of range for Theseus to lunge at him. 

“Now, now.” Grindelwald cooed, his hand coming up to tighten the chains holding his arms to the walls. “Here I thought you would be happier to see me.” 

“Why in Merlin’s name would I ever be happy to see you?” He hissed. The polyjuice potion was clearly fading as he stared Grindelwald down. His eyes were already darkening into their normal colors instead of being masqueraded as his eyes dark blue. That was probably what he was down here for, to get more hair for his polyjuice potions. 

His answer was a snort. “Well, I thought you might be happy to know that you, or technically _me_ now, had a lovely little visitor today!” 

The color drained right out of his face. His mind raced as he thought of who might have come to visit him. He knew it wasn’t any of his aurors, none of them were bold enough to try and visit him at home, if they needed something they would owl him or send a patronus. The Minister was too self-important to submit himself to coming down to his house to talk to him about something. None of his other work colleagues would really be coming around his house either, since they were more of the ‘talk when you see them at work and nowhere else’ kind of ‘friends’. 

That only left two people who might stop by and see him. His mother and his brother.

Neither of them were people he would want around Grindelwald. Hell, he didn’t want _anyone_ to be around Grindelwald, but least of all his family. 

His mother was currently on her annual four month trip to India, or at least she had been the last time he had spoken to her a day or two before he had been taken captive, and it was unlikely that he had been held for over three months already so he doubted she had stopped by. 

Which left Newt. 

His precious baby brother might have been alone with this madman while he was stuck down in this moldy concrete room with no escape. Theseus took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. “Who was here?”

Grindelwald scrutinized him. Those mismatched eyes roamed over his face, looking for even a single crack in his facade to dig into. “Your brother Newt decided to show up earlier, while I was down here...conversing with you.” Grindelwald said cryptically. “He seemed like such a sweet boy...a bit oblivious though.”

Theseus felt his face heat up as anger stirred in the depths of his stomach. Grindelwald had been torturing him for who knows how long but the agitation of the torture was far outweighed by the anger of thinking about Grindelwald being around his Newt. 

“What did he want?” 

Grindelwald hummed, the elder wand twirling between his fingers tauntingly just out of reach. “Apparently you didn’t respond to one of his letters so he got _worried_. It was sweet, how concerned he looked after I hugged him. Honestly it almost looked like he had seen a ghost he was so pale with worry.” Grindelwald said flippantly. 

He was half-slumped back in the chair, staring at Theseus with a smirk on his face as he went into detail about the conversation he had had with Newt, talking at length about what Newt had told him he had been doing on his adventures. 

The line of conversation only served to make Theseus even more angry and worried. If Newt didn’t realize that it wasn’t him he was talking to then he could easily get himself into trouble, and Theseus had no idea what Grindelwald might do to Newt if he decided he wanted to torture him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Newt got hurt because of him.

There had to be someway to get Grindelwald to slip up so that Newt would figure out it wasn’t really his brother he was talking to. But what could he do to alert Newt that wouldn't run the risk of accidentally alerting Grindelwald first?

“He plans to stay a while apparently.” Grindelwald was staring at him with a contemplative look on his face. Theseus knew that look, it was the look that he had gotten on his face every time he decided to just forgo trying to torture information out of him and instead went with just forcefully taking the memories out of his mind. “So, given that unfortunate change of plans, I’ll need to learn a little bit more about our dear Newton besides just his name and how you greet him.”

Theseus didn’t dignify him with an answer when he could already tell that Grindelwald had made up his mind. Arguing with him would just give Grindelwald the satisfaction of riling him up. 

“Nothing to say about that? You don’t want to just give me the information on your brother?” The maniacal grin on Grindelwald’s face was just sickening. At least he was having fun with this, since Theseus sure as hell wasn’t having fun. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to take it from you, then.”

Grindelwald stood up from the chair, making his way over to where Theseus was chained to the wall and pressing the tip of the elder wand against Theseus’ temple, he didn’t even have the decency to utter the spell that would create and steal a copy of his memories from him. 

Theseus felt a sharp shooting pain flare across his temple as he was forcefully subjected to the same sensation one would get from being pulled into a pensieve memory. 

\---

* * *

_Newt was beautiful standing by the window, his red hair shining a brilliant copper-gold as the setting sun illuminated him like a vision out of a dream. He was so focused on whatever was out the window that he didn’t even notice his brother coming up behind him. He jumped when Theseus’ arms closed around his waist but the light smack he gave to Theseus’ chest was barely noticeable._

_“‘Sues, you scared me!”_

_Theseus chuckled, wrapping his arms even tighter around his brother and nuzzling his cheek against those soft curls. “I couldn’t help it, you just look so beautiful sitting here, I just had to hug you.”_

_Newt flushed at the compliment but didn’t break away from the hold. Instead he snuggled back into the embrace with a sigh. “How was the Ministry?”_

_“It was...alright.”_

_“So that’s a no to a change in the magical creatures regulations?”_

_Theseus sighed heavily and rubbed his thumb soothingly over Newt’s hip. “No, nothing has changed on that front, little one.” He kissed the top of Newt’s head and turned his gaze back to the world outside of his window. “I’m sorry, I’ve been trying to get the minister to relax the regulations, even just a little bit but he isn’t going for it.”_

_Newt turned towards him, leaning his head back so he could kiss the edge of Theseus’ chin. “I know it’s not your fault, Sues. I’m thankful you are even trying to help at all.”_

_He smiled. “You know I would do anything for you, little one.”_

_“I know.”_

—-

* * *

Theseus winced as he was pulled from the memory. As soon as he got his wits back about him he was bombarded with the pain of a massive headache and Grindelwald’s snickering. 

“Well, well, well. I have to admit that I didn’t think you would be one for incest, Theseus. But then again you two are from a long line of pure bloods, so it at least makes sense.” Grindelwald stood up from his kneeling position with another laugh. He collected his coat and pulled it on before sending a nonchalant stinging hex towards Theseus. 

Theseus just gritted his teeth against the pain and watched as Grindelwald pulled a vial of polyjuice potion out of his pocket to gulp it down. 

“It seems I’ll get to enjoy having some fun with your little lover.” His disgusting snickering was the last thing Theseus heard from him as he shut the door behind him and made his way up into the house. 

Theseus smiles once he was sure that Grindelwald wasn’t coming back. The second Grindelwald tried to touch Newt in a sexual way his brother would know it wasn’t really him. 

The fantasy he had showed Grindelwald may have been incredibly realistic, but as much as he wanted a relationship like that with his brother to be real, he had never actively pursued his brother in a non-platonic way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it, leave me a comment if you did! And feel free to leave me a prompt you'd like to see written.


	35. Sweet Scamandercest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet Scamandercest for Ashleywynn on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys! A drabble that isn't angsty and doesn't have a cliffhanger!

* * *

“Mum,” Newt called out as he stood in front of the mirror, adjusting the collar of his dress robes as he turned back and forth anxiously, trying to see himself from every angle. “Do I look okay?” 

Eleanor Scamander had a smile on her face by the time she strode around the corner and found him staring at himself. “You look wonderful, my dear.” 

“Are you sure?” His hands dropped down to fiddle with him cuff links. 

“Yes, I’m sure.”

He paused and looked at her in the mirror. Her face had an almost melancholy look on it as her gaze traveled across his attire. By the time she was looking at his face again the smile was back, though this time there was just a tiny hint of tears in her eyes. “You look perfect. Theseus is going to have a heart attack when he sees you.” 

“You don’t think it’s too much? Maybe I should change...Queenie said the blue dress robes looked good on -” 

“Newt.” He stopped, his hand already halfway up his robes trying to unbutton the clothing. His mother's hand settled over top of his and her thumb stroked soothing circles on his skin. “You look perfect, there is no need to change.”

He released his breath with a soft _whoosh_ as he practically deflated under his mother’s eyes. Eleanor sighed and gathered him up for a tight hug. 

“What’s got you all worked up, dear? You weren’t like this at all last night when your father and I came to pick you up.” 

“I just want everything to be perfect. I don’t want ‘Sues to regret this.” His voice was muffled by his mother's shoulder, and he felt her hand come up to squeeze the back of his neck. 

His face flushed red as his mother shushed him like a little child. “He won’t regret it, you know that. He’s been waiting for this moment for years, nothing you do could ever make him regret this.”

\----

* * *

Theseus sucked in a deep, calming breath as he took in all the people milling about under the tent. Most of them had slowly migrated to the pews that were set on either side of the tent, but there were still a few stragglers either looking for seats or engaging in small talk. Thankfully Tina, Queenie and Jacob had already arrived to take their places opposite of Theseus and Graves beside the podium. 

The only ones still missing were Leta and Newt. Leta, he already knew was helping his mother with the finishing touches on the ceremony, and Newt was just waiting for his cue to enter the tent. 

A cue which started quickly after his mother and Leta swept through the room, his mother moving to sit in the first pew in the seat closest to the aisle and Leta moving to stand to the right of Percival. Leta had a somewhat uncharacteristic grin on her face as she stood beside him, her hand fiddling with her dark dress robes anxiously as her eyes focused on the entrance to the tent.

Music started blaring inside the tent as one of the flaps opened to reveal Credence stepping inside, a pillow with rings a top it balanced carefully in his hands and Modesty quickly trailing after him throwing a plethora of flower petals down onto the ground. 

By the time Credence got to them and was standing directly next to the podium, the tent flaps had opened again and Theseus’ breath caught in his throat. 

Newt looked absolutely breathtaking as he stepped into the tent, linked arm in arm with their father leading him down the aisle. He was wearing the dress robes that their mother had worn to her wedding, just slightly altered to fit his body better. And those robes looked just as stunning, if not more stunning, on him then they had on their mother. 

He looked positively radiant as he got closer and closer to Theseus. His cheeks were flushed red but his green eyes were bright and _happy_ when he finally took his place directly across from Theseus and slipped his hands into his. 

The actual ceremony is blessedly quick, they say their vows, promise to love and cherish, defend and protect each other until their last breath, and then they slip the rings onto each others fingers. Theseus pulls Newt into a kiss, and tries to pour as much love and affection into it as he possibly could. 

Then Pickett shoves the two of them apart and Theseus allows it, pulling away from his brother with a smile on his face and a laugh leaving him as he turns and sees the Hippogryphs that had made their way into the tent. Newt’s face was cherry red when he realized that his flock had somehow escaped his case. 

Theseus just pulled him into another deep kiss, plucking Pickett out of his front pocket and handing him over to a waiting Jacob. His mother quickly started corralling the Hippogryphs out of the tent while assuring guests that everything was fine. But Theseus could see the sly smirk on her face and he knew that she had more than likely let the Hippogryphs out so that they could be a part of the wedding. 

Theseus ignored the people staring at the creatures, he bent down and hooked his arm behind Newt’s back and under his knees. He lifted him up bridal style, chuckling as Newt yelped and drew the attention back onto them. The guests all cheered as he carried Newt out of the tent and towards the car that would take them off to their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Leave me a comment if you liked this drabble!


	36. Emperor Au Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the Emperor Au from chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the month long hiatus guys, between school and some of the assholes who kept hounding me about this series I kind of fell out of the fandom for a little bit. But I'm back now, and hopefully I'll keep updating this regularly again. Hope you guys enjoy this addition! Let me know if you do! (Also, I can't remember if I stated this in the first chapter, but Newt is somewhere around 17-19 in this AU and it is a modern but still magical au though I hope the modern part was obvious in the last chapter since Grindelwald had access to video cameras which I'm pretty sure weren't a thing in 1926) everyone else is still pretty much their canon ages. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Grindelwald was positively giddy as he made his way to his office in Nuremgard. He was like a child the morning of Christmas, bouncing around at the edge of his parents bed while he waited for them to get up so he could go look at what presents had been left under the tree. And truly this moment was much like an incredibly anticipated Christmas morning. 

After _months_ of waiting, months of being constantly thwarted and outwitted, his minions had finally managed to capture the beautiful boy that had been taunting him in his dreams. He still was unsure of how the boy had escaped them when he had freed all of the creatures from their facility near Nuremgard, but that didn’t matter now. All that matter was that he was captured, secured - _supposedly unharmed but Gellert would have to check that himself_ \- and currently being transported to Nuremgard. 

The wait was almost too much to bare! He had already been through the rooms that he and Albus had set aside for their newest addition over a dozen times. He had made sure that everything the boy could possibly want was within those four walls. Everything was made of the finest quality, the most expensive fabrics. Everything was perfect. It was just missing their boy. 

Eventually, of course, he would get moved into their bedroom. But Albus had insisted that he be housed separately from them, at least for a little while when he first got there, so that he could get accustomed to their home before eventually getting added and acquainted with their relationship.

_Apparently_ Albus believed Gellert would be a little too much to handle all at once. 

Which was bullshit. 

He was already dreaming of all the things he would do once the redhead was brought to him when the wards finally chimed at the back of his mind, signalling that his minions had arrived. He immediately was sitting up straight in his desk chair, straightening out the front of his suit as if the material had any real imperfections in it. 

Now, Gellert had dreamed of this moment for _years_ and not once in all of those years, had he ever imagined this moment the way it came to be. He did not at all expect the 25 - _twenty five!_ \- minions he had sent out after the boy to come back as a mere octet, nor did he expect the boy to be apparated into his office covered in mud and Merlin knows what else from head to toe. 

He looked like some kind of mud monster, not the boy from his dreams! And he wasn’t even struggling against the people holding him, he was just standing there, slumped in their arms and shivering. 

Gellert stood up from his chair, the look on his face probably murderous since all of his followers flinched back from him when he rounded the desk. The boy didn’t even look up until he grabbed his chin in his hand and tilted it up so he could look at his face. Glassy, out of focus green eyes met his for a short moment before shifting away to stare at some point beyond Gellert’s left arm. 

But the eyes were more than enough for Gellert to confirm that this was actually his boy. 

“Where are the rest of the wizards I sent out with you?” He turned away from his boy to stare down Vaska. “There were twenty five of you, unless I somehow grossly miscounted before you left?” 

Vaska swallowed, but held his stare. “The other seventeen wizards are now dead.” The tall man said with a grimace. 

“Dead?” Gellert huffed. “And how, exactly, did they die?” 

“The boy had quite a few...creatures with him when we finally found his hiding place. We were not expecting anything other than just him and the possible wards he had set up around the apartment he was staying in, and before we could do anything the creatures were already attacking us.” 

The boy flinched at the words, curling in on himself a little as he completely averted his gaze to the other side of the room. He looked sad at the words and Gellert suddenly wanted nothing more than to wipe that saddened look on his face. 

He stepped forwards to take hold of the boy and briskly waved his followers away. “You can all leave then, your job is done. Vaska, I expect to have a full report on my desk by this time in two days.” 

Vaska gave him a grim nod and then apparated out of the room, the rest of his followers quickly leaving after him. 

He turned back to his boy, who was barely standing at this point, he took in the shaking knees and the exhaustion written into the dark circles beneath his eyes and decided that the boy didn’t need anymore excitement for the day. He clearly needed rest, but before that he needed to be cleaned up. Gellert couldn’t very well allow him to go to bed completely covered in filth. 

The boy didn’t put up much of a fight when Gellert hefted him up into his arms, in fact he seemed to slump even more bonelessly in his arms than he had between the two wizards who had been holding him up before. With a frown Gellert decided to forgo the walk to the nearest bathroom, instead he simply apparated the two of them into the bathroom that was attached to his boys new room. 

He set him down on the floor beside the tub and started filling the tub with warm water. “Don’t worry, little dove, you’ll be clean and in bed soon.” He crooned softly when the redhead tried to shift across the floor away from him. He knelt down in front of him and caressed his cheek, adamantly ignoring the mud clinging to his palm. “We just need to wait for the tub to fill up.” 

The tub filled up swiftly, warm water lapping at the side gently while Gellert easily vanished the boys clothing off his body and picked him up. A startled sound echoed in the big room, making Gellert smirk as he felt the boy curl in on himself to hide his genitals. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t look at anything you don’t want me to.” The second his boy was in the water it started discoloring as the grime on his legs and chest started washing away. 

A washcloth appeared in his hand without so much as a word, already dripping with warm water and sweet smelling soaps. He started wiping the boys face off first, gently cleaning the dirt away from his cheeks and forehead so he could start to see the face that had haunted his dreams for so long. It was just as beautiful as it had been all those years ago when he had first seen it. 

Smooth, unblemished pale skin was quickly revealed, along with a darkening bruise that spanned the side of his head, from his temple nearly down to his jaw and well behind his ear and into his hairline. Gellert felt rage start to build in his chest, but he quickly pushed it down before it started to show on his face. 

He would find out which of his idiot minions had hurt his boy tomorrow and deal with it then. Right now he just needed to focus on getting him cleaned up and resting. 

The mud in his hair was already matted and starting to dry, so he skimmed over that to focus on scrubbing the rest of the mud off his body as the water kept magically recycling itself so that it stayed clean and warm. “I don’t suppose you will tell me your name, Little dove?” 

“N-Newt,” The boy - Newt - stuttered out with a slurred lilt to his words, his teeth still chattering slightly despite the warm water around him. 

His voice was as beautiful as his body, though the slur had his teeth on edge. “Do you not have a last name, Newt?” 

“It’s Sca-Scamander.” He curled in on himself a bit further, wrapping his arms around his chest once Gellert had cleaned and released them. “I liv-live in London with my brother.” 

The name sounded incredibly familiar to him. It didn’t quite sound like the name of one of his minions, but then again he didn’t make a habit of memorizing every single family that joined his cause. “And will your brother miss you, my boy?” 

Newt nodded sluggishly, nearly knocking his head against the wall behind the tub as his head lolled backwards. “He’s real protective, doesn’t want me working with creatures, says it’s too dangerous for me.” His blinks were getting longer and longer as the heat from the water finally started to seep into his body and warmed him up. “Says I’ll get ‘urt.” 

Gellert snorted. “Considering those creatures apparently killed seventeen of my men, I would probably agree with him, but that’s something we’ll deal with later, right now you’re practically falling asleep in your bath.” He said fondly, reaching up with a wet hand to stroke Newt’s cheek with reverence. “Let’s get your hair clean and then it’s off to bed with you, my personal doctor will be here by time you wake up to check that bruise on your head.” 

He made a snap decision to wash his hair quickly, so he could get him into bed sooner rather than later. He could take his time and enjoy bathing his Newt another time. 

A few minutes later the clay colored dirt finally gave way to the soft copper tones of Newt’s hair, and Gellert gave his body one last cursory glance to make sure he had gotten all of the mud off of him before draining the water out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around Newt, the boy clinging to the towel as soon as it hit his skin, sighing sleepily as the warmth enveloped him. 

They apparated to the bedroom, Gellert waved his hand to get the clothes that were in the wardrobe flying towards him. A thick set of pajamas easily replaced the towel to wrap themselves around Newt’s body and Gellert quickly folded back the thick duvet that was laying on the bed so he could place Newt under it. 

His boy was fast asleep long before his head ever hit the pillow and all Gellert could think about was how happy Albus would be to find that their boy - their _Newt_ \- was finally home with them. He vaguely regretted the fact that Newt had shown up when Albus was out on business, since he was sure Albus had wanted to meet the boy as soon as possible, but he should be back before Newt woke so in the end it didn’t much matter. 

He caressed the soft red curls one more time before he apparated out of the room, already hell bent on figuring out who had dared to hurt his boy even after he gave explicit orders that he was to remain unharmed. And he needed to alert Albus as to the third occupant of their home. Obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed it! As always leave me a comment if you did or even if you didn't enjoy it! And feel free to leave me a prompt that you'd like to see written (Either with a pairing or without a pairing). 
> 
> Thanks, Guys!


	37. Vinda/Tina Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Chiara_Polairix who wanted some Tina/Vinda fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this is what you wanted! I've only ever written Tina once, and I don't think I've ever written Vinda but hopefully you'll find this little ficlet to your liking! 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

“Are you sure you’re going t-” 

“Yes, Newt.” Tina said with an exasperated smile on her face. “I’m sure that Vinda and I can handle a few sick baby Nifflers for a few days.” 

She gave the Magizoologist a little bit of a shove towards the front door. It was easy to see that he was reluctant to leave, hell, he had been reluctant to leave since _before_ he had even asked the two of them if they would do him a favor! 

It wasn’t that hard to know why he was reluctant, they were two mostly untrained people attempting to look after one of the most sneaky and rambunctious species of creatures that Newt had housed in his case. But despite them being untrained they were the only ones available to take care of the four little Nifflers, since Newt’s normal assistant Bunty had gotten injured by one of the new Hippogryphs and Newt himself had gotten some very pressing information on a poaching ring in Barbados that was supposedly dealing with Acromantulas. 

Newt normally would have just kept the sick Nifflers in his case and taken care of them himself while on the road, but they were currently sick with a very contagious magical sickness so Newt couldn’t risk them infecting the rest of the creatures in his case. 

Which meant that he had to turn to the only people with the time available to watch over them, Tina and Vinda. 

He didn’t look all that confident in them, but the fact that he was willing to even bring the Nifflers to them and set their nest up in their living room, meant that he would at least _try_ to trust them with his creatures. 

Which was an honor really. 

“I could just take them with me-” 

Vinda waved a hand through the air, motioning him back towards the door as she cradled Duchess in her hand, a little diamond ring dangling on the Nifflers little paws. “You need to go, Ma chérie, those other creatures need you more. We will take care of the babies.” She held Duchess up for him, smiling as he gave the little Niffler one last kiss before turning to walk out the door. 

“Well, that could have gone better.” 

“Really,” Vinda asked, her voice holding a questioning tone even as she turned to face Tina with a raised eyebrow, “We got him to leave in under an hour, I would call that a success!”

 

\----- 

 

“Have you found her, yet?” Tina asked frantically as Vinda came storming back into the room, three of the four wayward little Nifflers cradled carefully in her arms.

Vinda shook her head and deposited the three back into their makeshift nest, quickly reinforcing the wards around it before they could attempt another escape attempt. “I do not understand how they can be so sick yet so rambunctious.” 

Tina huffed. “Well, Newt did warn us that they would try to break out even though they are sick. That’s why he couldn’t keep them in the case. If they had gotten out in there everyone would be sick.” She ran a hand threw her hair and turned around, already planning to do another sweep of Vinda’s bedroom in case Duke had decided to try and raid her jewelry box while they were distracted with the other three. 

“Tina!” 

Tina whirled around at the shout of her name, only to be met with Vinda barreling straight into her chest and knocking her straight to the ground. “Ah! Vinda! What in the name of Merlin!” 

But before she can ask Vinda why the hell she ran into her, Duke appeared on top of Vinda’s back, a diamond necklace looped around his whole chest. The Niffler snuffled its nose at them and then took off under the couch as soon as Tina stretched out her hand to try and grab him. “Damn it! Let me guess, he was on my back?” 

“Oui.” 

They both struggled to get up off the floor, rushing around trying to find the missing Niffler before he caused too much trouble. Vinda took the living room, while Tina found her way into the bedroom, making straight for the jewelry box on the vanity. 

Duke, of course, was busy stuffing his little pouch full of jewels and glittery things. His furry little paws running over every item to inspect and admire the jewelry. 

“There you are you little rascal.” Tina muttered under her breath, she slowly crept towards the Niffler, trying to keep from making any kind of noise that might alert the creature to her presence. 

She was almost right on top of Duke when he looked up, suddenly going completely still when he saw her standing there. There were a few tense seconds, where neither Tina nor Duke knew what they were going to do. 

The world was still. 

And then Duke made a run for it, knocking things off the vanity left and right as Tina chases after him, doing her fair share of knocking things over trying to grab him. They ran out of the bedroom, Tina nearly fell on her way out of the door, skidding to slam against the wall as Duke scurried down the hall and under the couch. 

“Well, look at what we have here!” 

Tina ran into the living room, her chest heaving as she slowed to a stop and rested against the back of the couch. Vinda was standing on the other side of the couch, Duke held triumphantly in her hands as she stared down at him cloaked in her jewelry. 

“Thank Mercy Lewis you got him.” Tina panted, moving around the couch to plop down on the plush cushions. “I am exhausted. I don’t know how Newt does this every day, let alone with as many creatures as he has!”

Vinda put Duke in the nest, letting him keep almost all of the jewelry after she saw the massive pout on his face when she tried to take them away. The wards were carefully replaced after she finished administering the medicine to the creatures, making sure that none of them slipped past her this time. 

When the Nifflers were finally medicated and sleeping peacefully on their pile of new jewels Vinda turned to drop down onto the couch next to Tina, cuddling up to her side and kissing her on the cheek. 

“One day down, only six more to go, Ma moitié. And I’m sure Newt will be happy to know that his babies are being taken well care of.” 

“As long as we don’t tell him that they escaped three times in one day. While they were _sick_.” 

Vinda chuckled and made a tray of food and champagne appear in front of them. “Well, what ‘mummy’ doesn’t know wont hurt him.” She clinked the edge of her glass against Tina’s and kissed her lips before sipping her drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this, let me know with a comment or a kudos! And, as always, feel free to leave me a prompt! (Though I'd prefer not to get any Chastity/Modesty prompts unless they are gen prompts or unless the pairing its self does not include the barebones girls since I dont really feel comfortable writing either of them as part of a ship.)


	38. Feral Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt - Some evil wizard hits newt with a spell that makes him super violent and under his control (kinda feral) and he tries to get newt to hurt his creatures/friends/family but he fights against the control and goes super violent against the evil wizard then needs help to calm down and stop being feral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't exactly following the prompt, but this prompt has been sitting on the list for a long time and I just wanted to get something written for it. If the person who prompted this doesn't like the story, then feel free to comment and let me know so I can write another prompt of your choosing. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Graves silently gestured for Fontaine to go around him as they came upon yet another door. The compound they were raiding was positively massive and Graves was starting to think that he should have brought his full team of aurors rather than attempting the raid with just himself and four of his best aurors. 

But they were short on time. The poaching ring was quickly gearing up to pick up shop and move ever since Abernathy had accidentally blown his cover when he was tailing some of their distributors. So he had been forced to make due with just Fontaine, Weiss, Goldstein and O'Brien. 

Fontaine quickly dismantled the wards around the door and braced himself against the back wall while Graves threw the door open. The reveal was thankfully uneventful as the Lumos showed that the room was empty except for a bunch of storage crates lining the walls. It wasn’t until Graves started stepping past the crates that he learned that they were not, in fact, alone in the room. 

Something growled from behind the crates and within seconds Graves had the crates shoved against the side walls, him and Fontaine standing side by side ready to take on whatever was in there with them. 

Only to stop in shock when they finally saw what was behind the boxes. 

“...Newt?” Graves, for the first time in a long time, was absolutely gobsmacked by what he saw. 

There, curled up in the corner of the room, covered in blood with a baby mooncalf curled up in his arms, was Newt. Newt, who should have been in Montenegro hunting down a poaching ring that was claiming to have juvenile basilisks for sale. 

How the hell did he get back to New York without anyone knowing? 

“Newt, what are you doing here?” He quickly put his wand down, he didn’t put it back in its holster - not until he was sure the whole building was cleared, and crouched down in front of the Magizoologist. “Why did you tell us you were back in New York?” 

But Newt didn’t answer him, instead he hissed at him and curled closer around the mooncalf when he tried to move closer. When he tried to push forward and help him up off the floor, Newt lunged at him and sunk his teeth into his forearm. 

Graves couldn’t stop himself from yelling at the sheer shock of being bitten by one of MACUSA’s consultants. Fontaine jolted in place behind him and barely managed to stop himself from firing off a curse at the redhead. Graves managed to pull his arm from Newt's mouth, thanking Mercy Lewis that Newt simply let go of his arm when he pulled back instead of trying to latch on harder. 

Newt curled further into the corner, looking like he was trying to either disappear or keep himself from lunging at Graves again. 

Now that Graves had a few seconds to actually look Newt over, he could see that it was clear he was struggling against _something_. He was trembling all over, his muscles twitching constantly, like he was mere seconds away from trying to bolt out of the room. And with the way his wide eyes were bouncing back and forth between him and Fontaine and the door behind them, there was a good chance that he was thinking about whether or not he could bolt out of the room. 

Something had clearly happened to him. 

“Newt?” Graves called out softly, sitting back on his haunches and trying to make himself look as unimposing as possible. “Do you know where you are?” 

His voice didn’t seem to be helping any. Newt barely responded to his own name beyond his eyes flickering towards them, and he didn’t respond at all to the question. 

“Can you tell us how you got here? You were supposed to be in Montenegro chasing down a poaching ring for another two weeks, right?” 

Nothing. 

“Did you find the poachers?” He asked. “Did they capture you?” 

Newt’s twitching was getting worse with every word and he looked like he was on the verge of having a seizure. 

“Director?” Fontaine whispered from behind him. “Perhaps we should stun him and take him to the hospital? He doesn’t look like he’s doing too good and you should probably get your arm checked as well.” 

The magizoologist only seemed to get more agitated by Fontaine’s voice and Graves could already see that he was about to try and rush them. He stood up quickly, shoving Fontaine back a few steps as he threw out a shield charm just in time to keep Newt from colliding with his side. Something like a shriek left Newt’s throat as he ran headlong into the shield, slamming himself against it again and again, not seeming to care that he was hurting himself far more than he was hurting the shield. 

“I think you are right.” Graves turned towards Newt, his wand raised to cast the weakest stunning curse he could muster, when Newt slammed himself head first into the shield and collapsed down onto the floor. “Shit. Fontaine, get the mooncalf, go find Goldstein and the others and help them find Mr. Scamander's case.” He dropped the shield and knelt down next to Newt, gently maneuvering him so that he was laying over top of his arms. “I’ll take him to St. Paracelsus, have Goldstein meet me there once you've found his case.”

\---------

“Mr. Graves!” 

Percival looked up from where he had been inspecting the bandages on his arm to see Tina practically sprinting down the hospital hallway, Newt’s battered case bumping into her knees as she ran. “Tina, don’t run in a hospital.” He scolded her when she got close enough to hear him. 

She gave him a sheepish look, but slowed to a power walk until she made it to his side. She was getting better at not letting herself get flustered and lose her cool. “How is Newt doing, Mr. Graves? Fontaine didn’t tell us much besides needing to find Newt’s case and meeting you afterwards.” 

He nodded and gestured for her to take a seat next to him. “Newt got captured by the poachers in Montenegro about two days after he left.” 

“Two days - that means he’s been with them for nearly three weeks!” 

“Yes. For whatever reason they sent him back to New York with one of the shipments that was sent to the ring we were trying to break up. According to the medi-witches he was spelled to attack anyone who came into the compound that wasn’t part of the ring.” 

Tina looked confused, and she had every right to be, even _he_ was confused as to why the poachers had decided to use Newt as a literal guard dog, especially when they had been in possession of his case which had more than its fair share of useful creatures. “But why have him attacking people? I mean, it explains some of the bodies we found further into the compound, but those were all from people we had identified as part of the ring?” 

“Newt didn’t outright attack myself or Fontaine. He was hiding behind a couple of boxes when we came through the door. He had the element of surprise, he could have easily attacked right off the bat but he didn’t do anything until I tried to move towards him.”

“Maybe he was trying to fight the curse?” She didn’t look particularly convinced. “Fontaine said he had a mooncalf in his arms, is it possible that his want to protect the creatures they were trafficking somehow managed to override the curse and let him attack the poachers?”

Graves nodded. It was an entirely plausible idea. There were plenty of instances where wizards had overcome spells through sheer will alone. “It’s possible, the medi-witches were able to break the curse fully, but he doesn't remember everything that happened. Just that he was captured in Montenegro and shipped back to New York and they cursed him.” 

“So he doesn’t remember anything else?” 

He shook his head. “Not that I was made aware of, he was unconscious when I brought him here and he only woke up briefly after they broke the spell. That was all he could tell me before the medi-witches made me leave the room so they could work on his head injury.” 

Tina stared at him. “He had a head injury? Fontaine didn’t tell me that!” 

“He was throwing himself against the shield I had conjured to keep him from attacking us, he bashed his head against it and knocked himself out.” Graves settled back in his chair, trying to get as comfortable in the hospital chair as he could. They were settled in for a long wait after all. “I’m assuming he is going to want to know that his creatures are okay when he wakes up, since the last time he saw his case was in the hands of those poachers.”

“I’m going to go down and check on the creatures then, if you don’t mind, Mr. Graves?” 

Graves gave her a nod and gestured for her to go into the case. “I’ll let you know when he wakes up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this drabble, if you did let me know, or even if you didnt feel free to let me know! 
> 
> And as always, I am open to prompts!


	39. Got Crossover - Stark Me Up Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Honor of Game of Thrones Season 8 starting to air, Newt gets sent to the World of Game of Thrones (Again). This time shortly after being expelled from Hogwarts for a creature related incident, and instead of running into the Mother of Dragons, he runs into an equally animal related family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, long time no drabbles. Uh, you guys would not believe the shit storm my life has been since the last chapter of the series was posted. Between the blow back from that last chapter, to my real life being a shit show to my college being another type of shitshow, I have been through the ringer. 
> 
> Sorry this has taken so long to be updated, but I figured something was better than nothing. 
> 
> Also, Newt is like 12/13 in this since i'm gonna fudge the dates on right after he was expelled (Do we even know definitively what age he was when he was expelled?). Also I know Newt having his case at the point is kind unrealistic, but lets assume that Theseus Scamander is a particularly indulgent older brother (which is basically canon) and gave it to him so he wouldn't be caught with creatures at school. And like the other GoT AU i don't have any pairings in mind at this point, but it might end up leaning towards a ship as it progresses. 
> 
> Also also, this may seem like a bit of a Theon hating chapter, but I do actually love him as a character. It's just, I think everyone can admit that he was a real dick in the first season.

* * *

Newt blinked his eyes open sluggishly, his head throbbing as he stared up at the sky above him. Even though the sun was obscured by a dense cover of clouds, it still pierced his eyes as though it were a clear day. 

It took him a few seconds, but eventually he was scrambling up into a sitting position, the snow underneath him crunching softly as he whirled back and forth to look at his surroundings. 

“Oh, dear.” He whispered into the still air. His breath misted in front of him. The frigid air stung his lungs even as he pushed himself up off the equally frigid ground. “This isn’t King’s Cross Station.” 

He blinked the bleariness from his eyes as he took in the dense forest around him, a very stark contrast to the crowded urbanness of the train home from Hogwarts. The wind blew his Hufflepuff scarf across his vision and he could already feel tears welling up in his eyes. It hadn’t been bad enough that he was expelled from Hogwarts, now he had somehow managed to get himself lost as well? 

Another gust of air passed by him. He wrapped his robe tighter around his stomach and tried to figure out which way he should walk. “If I’m here, then Theseus has to be somewhere nearby.” 

Hopefully whatever had caused him to be apparated out of the train station rather than onto the wizarding side of the station hadn’t apparated his brother too far from him. He did a quick check of his person, his wand was surprisingly still tucked into the safety of his holster, the two potions he had stored in his pockets were with him and unbroken, the bottle of Pheonix tears that Professor Dumbledore had given him from Fawkes were safe as well. 

The magically expanded suitcase his brother had given him was missing, but hopefully that had landed with Theseus. He gave the forest another glance and decided that his best bet may be to head left. The trees seemed to thin out up ahead and hopefully he could find some kind of road or sign telling him where he was. 

His intuition seemed to work out well enough, since he quickly found his case laying at the roots of a nearby tree. It had a few dings in it, having probably hit the tree after he let go of it during the apparation, but it was still intact. Normally he would have immediately entered it to make sure that the things he had stored and the few creatures he had residing in it were alright, but that would have to wait till he found his brother or until he found some kind of shelter. 

Besides, the kneazles and the murtlap he had would be asleep at this time, Dougal would be in his nest and Pickett should be in his tree. So he held the case firmly in one hand and started walking again. 

The trees did in fact clear up the farther he walked. In fact, as the trees cleared up he started to hear the trickle of a stream up ahead. The stream turned out to be quite a bit larger than a stream, bordering more on a creek or a river, but he could see the edges of what looked to be a stone bridge up ahead. He stumbled as he picked his way over the thick roots of the tree, and soon enough he was at the edge of a trail, with the stone bridge right in front of him. 

He didn’t have the chance to cross it however, because as soon as he took a step towards it a stag, tall enough to almost be two times his height, sprung down from the opposing river bank. He barely managed to stop himself from flinching at the sudden movement. Even without the flinch the stag didn’t seemed to even notice his presence. Instead its focus was behind it. 

It’s ear twitched on either side of its sturdy horns and within seconds of it appearing it was thrown to the ground with a solid thud. This time Newt didn’t even try to hold back his yelp. 

In the place of the stag was a down right giant wolf. Bigger than any he had the glory of seeing in person. It was more than likely bigger than anything he had even read about before, baring possibly the extinct direwolves of the Holocene era. 

There wasn't much time for him to ogle the size of the wolf, because nearly as quickly as it had come, it was staggering down the side of the bridge into the nearby brush. He could already tell that the stag was dead before it had hit the ground. The glorious beast was ripped apart from rib to hind leg. 

But that wasn’t what had caught Newt’s attention, no, what caught his attention was the shattered remains of one of the stags horns and the blood that was coating it. The wolf may have killed the stag but the stag had clearly dealt a deadly blow as well. 

He slipped down the bank where he had seen the wolf go down. Hopefully there was still some life in the giant wolf. 

The wolf hadn’t gotten far. It was laying on its side nearly within the sight line of the bridge and Newt could already see that it was struggling to breathe with the horn that was piercing its throat. He scrambled the rest of the way down the mossy bank and ran up to its side. The wolf had enough wherewithal left to growl at him as he dropped to the ground beside it, but he merely shushed it. 

Newt laid his case down and rummaged through his robe pockets. The bottle of Pheonix tears would be the only thing that had a chance at saving this majestic creature. The only other thing he had that might help was the murtlap essence he had gotten from his murtlap Gerald, but that wouldn’t work quickly enough. 

His hands were trembling as he pulled out the bottle, the clear liquid sloshing around as he struggled to get the stopper off of the bottle. He couldn’t stop himself from whispering soft words of encouragement to the wolf. It seemed almost as if it knew that he was just trying to help it. 

Once the stopper was out he wasted no time in yanking out the stags horn, murmuring apologies as he did so, and dripping a few drops onto the wound. 

The seconds felt like minutes, the wolf's skin and muscle slowly knitting itself back together as the blood steadily stopped seeping from its wounds. Newt could feel the exact moment that the wolf’s breathing started to even out from where his hand rested on its side. He quickly stored the tears back in his pocket and started stroking the wolf with both hands. 

“There we go.” He crooned softly, not taking his eyes off the wolf’s face, looking for any signs of distress or pain. “That’s it -” He glanced down between her legs quickly, “That’s it, girl, just breathe for me.” 

He continued sitting with her, staying by her flank and just petting his hands through the rough fur on her back, until she finally started trying to sit up. It was quite the strain, but between the two of them she managed to sit up fully, so that she was laying on her stomach rather than her side. She still seemed to be more focused on the woods ahead of them rather than him, and Newt didn’t have to wait long to find out why. 

Mere seconds after he had helped her sit up, a litter of wolf cubs came tumbling out of the forest, their yapping and whining echoing around in the still air until they found their way to their mothers belly. Cub and Mother alike ignored him, the pups immediately started suckling, while their mother sniffled and nosed at them to check for injuries. 

There were five in total, three with varying degrees of grey and white mixed, one tanned with a white underbelly and one black. They all seemed to be of healthy size and weight, considering the size of their mother, and Newt was more than content to sit off to the side and simply observe them. 

He wanted to commit all of this to memory so that he could write it down when he and Theseus got home, after all, the size of this wolf was quite an anomaly. He watched the wolves feed until they were content to simply curl up against their mothers belly, but then his eyes started to wander. And with his eyes also went his ears. He heard a soft rustling a little bit further off, back where the pups had originally come from, over the quiet yipping of the pups. 

He stood, his mind already set on the bushes even as the wolf beside him chuffed and nudged her nose against his side. Newt pushed back the edge of the bush and nearly cooed at the sight he found. Hidden within the bushes was clearly the runt of the litter, a pure white little wolf with startling red eyes, covered in leaves and dust. 

It made no noise even as he picked it up and brushed off the leaves that clung to its - his - fur. He cradled him to his chest and walked back over the the squirming pile of puppies. He set the runt down against his mother and nudged at him until he latched onto a nipple and began to drink. The mother wolf licked at the little addition before laying her head against Newt’s side. 

Newt must have sat there for a good amount of time, just watching the wolves, because when his mind finally was brought back to his surroundings the sun had dipped towards the west. Not enough to be near sunset, but enough to let him know that it was a good bit passed noon. No sooner than he had had that revelation, did something else catch his attention. 

There was a clacking noise coming from up near the bridge, almost like the sound of a Thestrals claws hitting stone. Except it wasn’t a Thestral that came into view on the bridge, instead it was merely a man on a horse, swiftly followed by another two men on horseback. The wolf growled lowly as they dismounted, presumably to check out the corpse of the stag that lay on the bridge. 

Newt couldn’t make out much about the men, blocked by the railing of the bridge as they were, but he could hear the faint words drifting down over the noise of the stream. The wolf stood herself up, nosing the pups away from her stomach and towards him before positioning herself between them and the bank up to the bridge. 

It wouldn’t take long before the men spotted the trail of blood leading off the side of the trail and came down to investigate. Part of Newt wanted to go to them, perhaps his brother was among them, but at the same time he knew that they would more than likely try to kill the wolf and her pups if they knew they were here. He made the split second decision to try and usher the wolves further into the woods, reasoning with himself that he could come back and try to find the men later to help him look for his brother. 

He must’ve underestimated the time it would take for them to start down the edge of the trail, because as soon as he had grabbed his case and two of the pups off the ground the forest was suddenly brought to life by a cacophony of sounds. Shouts echoed across the trees and clashed with the wolfs growls and warning barks. 

It was all Newt could do to scramble in front of the wolf before the men descended on them, the sight of literal swords being drawn out of scabbards sent his heart racing. There were six men in total, with one little boy. All but one older man with a grey beard tied together under his chin and the boy charged down the bank before coming to a stop a few feet from Newt and spreading around him in a semicircle. 

Newt could feel his hand trembling from fear even as he side stepped to keep the wolf from lunging past him to her death. She was an enormous wolf, but these men had swords and possibly magic and Newt had seen bigger beasts get killed by less men. His heart felt like it was beating in his throat as he took in the agitated expressions on the men's faces.

“Boy, ye best back away before that thing lunges at ya.” A man with a scar over his eye beckoned him forwards. 

But Newt didn’t move. Instead he planted his feet and sucked in a shuddery breath. “W-Who are you?” He tried his best to mimic his brothers strong tone, though the attempt was more than likely ruined by his stuttering. 

The man with the scar simply squinted at him. “This isn’t the time for introductions, boy, get over here before that beast kills you.” 

“She’s not going to hurt me!” He insisted, taking a step backwards to put himself right by the wolf’s shoulder. He reached out the hand that wasn’t shielding the pups and holding his case and stroked her fur right along her spine, smoothing down her raised hackles. “See? She won’t hurt me.” 

All of them were staring at him now, the older men with something close to suspicion and the younger three with something like confusion in their eyes. 

“She was hunting for food but the stag hurt her. I just helped her get the stags antler out before you all came along.” 

The leader of the group stepped forward, his unoccupied hand came up to show his empty palm when the she-wolf growled at him. “If she is as docile as you claim, then you won’t mind stepping away so that we can see that for ourselves.” 

Newt immediately shook his head and nudged the wolf back. “As soon as I step away you’ll kill her.” He huffed. “I’m not going to let you kill her just because you think she’s dangerous.”

The man seemed to mull that information over before nodding to himself. “You aren’t wrong, but how about this, I will swear to not harm her if you step towards us.” 

“Why should I believe you?” 

One of the younger men, the only one with red hair, took a few steps forwards. His blue eyes flashing with aggravation. “That is the Warden of the North you are talking to, boy. You best speak to him with respect.” 

“Robb.” The man, this apparent ‘Warden of the North’, pressed a hand against the mans chest and gave him a firm push back. It only went to show the gravitas of his station that the man fell back a step with a sheepish look on his face. “I give you my word that she will not be harmed. I simply do not wish to see you harmed either.” 

Newt shifted from foot to foot, the pups under his arm whining softly. He glanced at the man’s deep grey eyes for a mere second, just long enough to glimpse the sincerity in them, before letting his gaze shoot back down to the forest floor. “You promise?” 

“I do.” 

Newt spared a second to think of how similar this situation was to the last time he had been promised that someone wouldn’t hurt a creature, but then he pushed it out of his mind and stepped forward. 

The she-wolf moved with him. Her flank pressed against the outside of his arm as she kept herself just slightly in front of him. The men tensed but Newt took another step forward, the wolf beside him, then he took another and another, until the man grabbed his arm and pulled him the rest of the way towards him. 

He could feel the muscles bunching underneath her furs as the man grabbed him and he shushed her quietly before she could start growling. Even as he was pulled to stand beside the man he kept one hand on the she-wolf. 

“See?” He said softly. “She isn’t hurting anyone.” 

One of the men sneered at him. “Of course it’s not. It knows bloody well if it moves wrong it’ll meet a swift end.” 

“Theon, shut your mouth.” The Warden turned back to Newt, his eyes still warily staying on the wolf next to him. “What is your name?” 

“Newt Scamander.” 

That earned him another sneer. “What kind of name is Newt?” 

“Theon.” 

“Lord Stark! Perhaps introductions would be better held somewhere other than the middle of the forest?” The bearded man called down to the Warden, both of his hands on the shoulders of the little boy he was watching over. The boy was clearly squirming in place, more than likely wanting to run down to see what the wolves looked like up close. 

The Warden nodded and motioned for all the men to start climbing back up to the bridge. He watched them climb up, surprising Newt with his willingness to turn his back to a wolf he had intended to butcher mere minutes ago. 

Once his party were back on the bridge he turned to face him again. “You will come with us?” 

Newt looked at the she-wolf, waiting until she dipped her head and bumped him with her shoulder before moving towards the Warden. The climb back up the mossy bank was harder than the climb down had been. Newt slipped twice, only to be saved by the Warden grabbing him once and the wolf pressing against his back the second time. By the time they had reached the bridge with all the pups and his case safely up the bank, everyone but the Warden had climbed up onto their horses. 

The Warden stared at him for a moment before the tension in his shoulders eased. “You don’t have a steed nearby, do you?” 

Newt shook his head. “No, I must’ve accidentally been apparated here instead of onto King’s Cross station.” 

Everyone gaped at him, but it was the little boy who spoke up first. “What does apparating mean. And what's King’s Cross Station?” 

He blinked. Then he was struck with a sudden epiphany. These men were all muggles. That’s why they hadn’t used magic to attack the wolf, that’s why they had drawn swords instead of wands. Part of him suddenly hoped that he hadn’t somehow accidentally apparated across the ocean to America. If he had, he would have a lot more to deal with than just finding his brother and getting home, especially if he had just alerted a band of muggles to the magical world. 

He was pretty sure in America that was a death sentence. 

“Did you mean the King’s Road, boy?”

Newt took the opening for what it was and quickly nodded. “Yes, that’s what I meant, I must’ve misspoke.” 

“Well if you don’t have a horse you can just walk alongside us back to Winterfell.” ‘Theon’ huffed, shifting his horse to start trotting towards the front of the party. 

The youngest of the men, a solemn faced man, glared at Theon’s back, before trotting his own horse as close as it would get to Newt and the wolf. “You can ride with me if you’d like. My name is Jon Snow.” He offered. 

“Newt Scamander.” Newt gave him a shy half smile, letting his eyes rise to meet stormy grey ones before turning them back to the ground. “Thank you for the offer, but I don’t think I could carry all the pups while riding on horseback. It might be better for me to just walk with them.” 

“We can help carry them!” The little boy was near the back of the group, clearly being kept as far away from the wolf as possible by the bearded man. “If we go slow and only have one or two on each horse they should be fine!” He turned towards the Warden with a bright smile on his face. “Please, father? I want to hold a wolf!” 

Jon nodded along with him, turning his steed toward the Warden. “The direwolf is a sigil of your house, Lord Stark, and there are five direwolf pups, one for each of your children. Perhaps it is a sign from the gods that they are supposed to be with us.” 

Theon snorted. “If that were true then why is the bitch still alive? There aren’t any she-wolves in Winterfell for the ‘Old Gods’ to give her to.” He snorted again, rolling his eyes before glaring at Jon. “Though it does half make sense. There are five pups, which means there isn’t one for you, Snow.” 

“There’s six not five.” Newt gently set one of the pups in the little boy's arms, making sure to correct how he was holding him before handing a second off to the redhead that had tried to scold him before. Then he reached into one of the inner pockets of his robe and extracted the sixth pup. “I slipped this one in my pocket before you came charging down the trail.” 

The Warden stared down at the pups from where he was adjusting the saddle on his horse, the apprehension that had hardened his face when Jon had brought up there being five pups quickly melted away to relief as he laid eyes on the runt of the litter. “You will feed them yourselves, you will train them yourselves, and if they die you will bury them yourselves.” He said sternly, but his face broke into a bit of a smile when Bran squealed and hugged the pup in his arms close, before scrambling back up onto his pony with Robb’s help. 

Newt passed the other pups to Jon, the bearded man - who quickly introduced himself as Ser Rodrick - and the man with the scar on his face who said his name was Jory. The last pup he kept safely encased in his own hands. 

The she-wolf stood silent next to him, watching the proceedings with an eerily intelligent gaze. It was almost like she knew that her pups were being passed to new owners, but she also knew she wouldn’t be leaving them. Once the pups were safe among the men she pressed herself against Newt’s side, nudging him towards the Warden’s horse until he was standing at its flank.

“It looks like you’ll be riding with me, Newt.” The Warden said, his gaze still locked with the giant wolf’s. She snorted and gave Newt another nudge, and then kept nudging him until the Warden bent down to hoist him up onto the saddle. 

Newt couldn’t help but let out a soft disgruntled noise at the manhandling, but it was no worse than anything Theseus had done before so he let it go. He slid forwards as far as he could go as the Warden secured the handle of his case onto the side of the saddle before swinging himself up onto the horse behind Newt. 

The wolf let out a satisfied huff and then shook out her fur, turning herself so that she was facing the same direction as the horses. She glanced back at Newt for a bare moment before slinking along the edge of the gravel road, the horses easily being spurred to trot along behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. Hopefully you all enjoyed it! (And those who didn't, well, I'm sure I'll be seeing you in my tumblr askbox sometime soon) 
> 
> As always I'm open to prompts or asks for continuations, if you asked for a prompt a while ago and have yet to see if pop up, shoot me a comment because it might have gotten lost in the shuffle of my current prompts. Also as always the more I get asked for a continuation of a certain drabble, the more likely it'll get done sooner cause I'll actually remember people want to read more of it.


	40. Continuation of GoT Crossover 'Mother of Dragons' Edition Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another installment of the original GoT Crossover! The Mummy of Dragons shows Team Dragonstone some more of his magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here's the next installment. I'm not sure which prompt I'm going to do next, but hopefully it won't be too long between this and the next addition to my FB drabbles. Hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

* * *

“Is this true?” 

“I - Well, I mean, no, of course not!” Newt stammered, his face flushing a bright red even as he used his wand to send the pensieve back into its rightful place. At least making sure that got settled in one piece allowed him to turn away from the suddenly scrutinizing eyes. “I - I’m not a god. I’m not even completely certain there are gods.” 

He heard a huff from behind him and then Dany was making her way back into his vision. The young Queen tried to hold his gaze but he kept staring directly at the floor in front of him. “I meant about healing the boy with a word. Was that true?” 

Newt shuffled his feet. Kicking at a stray bit of hay he felt quite that he was back home getting scolded by his mother. “That is true, yes.” 

“Can you show us?” Tyrion’s voice was again full of interest and he was looking at him like he was a particularly hard puzzle he wanted desperately to solve. “The healing, like the way you showed us your dragons.” 

“I suppose so, though I wouldn’t condone injuring someone just to show -” before he could even finish the sentence Greyworm had already pulled out a small blade and drew it straight down the center of his forearm. 

Newt gaped at him before regaining his bearings. “Episkey!” He snapped, the wound quickly healing back to unblemished skin, even erasing the previous scars that had littered his forearm. 

Not for the first time Newt was glad he was capable of doing wandless healing magic. He wasn’t good at any other kind of wandless or wordless magic, but healing was something he had purposefully practiced until he could do it wandlessly. 

With how often he misplaced his wand being able to do wandless healing was the difference between saving a creature and losing one. 

Everyone stood still, even the air around them seemed to freeze into place, before Dany stepped forward and grabbed Greyworm’s arm to inspect it. 

“Can you do this with any injuries?” Dany asked. Her hand was still tracing over the unmarked skin of Greyworm’s arm. “How did you heal this, is it something anyone can learn?” 

“Was it just the word you said or something more?” Tyrion added his own question into the mix, taking a few steps towards them so that he could see Greyworm’s arm for himself. He hummed to himself as he inspected the limb. “And it healed the old scars as well…” 

“You have to have some amount of magic within you to be able to use spells. You can learn the words but they won’t do anything unless you have a magical core.” Newt said softly. “Muggles, non-magical people that is, can still use some magical items, like potions or portkeys, but they can’t create them.” 

Tyrion nodded along. “Are there limits to your powers, to the things you can create?” 

“Everything has its limits.” He answered honestly. He thought back to all the times he had tried to apparate just a _little_ too far, or just a few times too many in quick succession. But all of those times over extending his magic and getting splinched in the process had allowed him to further his apparation capabilities to well beyond most wizards comprehension. “You have to train it and practice the spells over and over again to get better at it.” 

“Issa hae vīlībāzma, pār? Kostā sagon sȳz rȳ vīlībāzma yn tolie kostagon practice se sagon sȳrkta.” 

Greyworm’s voice was still just as stoic and fluid as it had been when Newt first met him. He still didn’t understand a single word he said but the other man had quite a soothing voice. Newt turned to look at Missandei, waiting for her to translate the Valyrian into English so that he could answer his question. 

“He’s asking if magic is like fighting, where some are naturally good at it, but those who aren’t can still train their muscles until they are as good as a natural.” 

“Yes!” Newt brightened. “That is a very good analogy, Greyworm! It is exactly like training muscles. Though, obviously some people can only gain a certain amount of muscle on their bodies before they are incapable of building more, and magic is basically the same. Some people have more magic than other naturally and some are able to train their magic to be stronger.” 

“You said before that non magical people - “ 

“Muggles.” He answered encouragingly.

Tyrion nodded, his brows furrowing as he mentally added the word to his vocabulary. “You said these...muggles… could still use these magical items?” 

“Some of them, mostly potions and such, things that are made with magical ingredients or have magical properties but don’t necessarily _need_ magic to create them. There are also some potions and things that have to be created by a magical being but can then be used by muggles after they are done being made.” 

“...Perhaps you could show us some of these potions and things?” 

Newt tilted his head to the side, trying to think of what all he currently had in his stores that could show his new friends the best of the wizarding world. He had a few healing potions scattered about the shed, but he had already shown them healing magic, they probably would want to see things that he had yet to show them. Maybe a portkey? It would be easy enough for him to make a portkey and he could just make it go from one room in the pyramid to another to show them the basics of magical travel.

“If you could give me a few hours to feed and care for my creatures I could bring a few things up into the throne room to show you. The only things I currently have made are a few healing potions, but you’ve already seen healing magic, with a little bit of time I can make something to show you more of the different types of magic.” 

“That will be fine, Lord Scamander.” Dany said with a smile, already gesturing for her entourage to start heading out of the room. “We will see you in a couple of hours.” 

\-----

* * *

Several hours later, Newt was busy pruning his blueberry bushes with Dougal by his side, the Demiguise helpfully eating whatever blueberries ended up on the branches he trimmed. Dougal had started off eating the berries that he had put in his harvest basket, but once he had noticed he playfully reprimanded him and sent him to eat the berries that were left on the branches he was trimming. 

He only noticed that someone had come into the case when Dougal started cooing at someone behind him. Which, Dougal cooing at someone showing up unannounced was unusual in and of itself, since he normally went to hide if someone he didn’t absolutely trust came into the case. 

That was what most of his creatures did until they knew for certain the person was friendly. 

He turned to look at the field behind them. “Hello, Mr. Barristan,” he greeted the knight cheerfully when he saw him standing at the edge of his Dittany patch. That particular herb was another one that he had thought about taking up to show the Queen, but again it was mostly used for its healing properties, though Dittany essence was much stronger than a simple ‘Episkey’ spell. “What brings you down here?”

“Her Grace said something about a showing in the palace, I told her I would come get you.” 

Newt stole a quick glance around the field. He hadn’t thought that a few hours would pass by so quickly but he always did lose track of time when he was with his creatures. He probably should have gone up as soon as he was done his nightly rounds. But he had wanted to start collecting some of the crops that were coming into bloom before the creatures who had free roam started picking at them. 

He stood up off the ground with a shrug, dusting the loose soil off his trousers as he did so. “I must’ve lost track of time…” 

“It looked like you were quite into your gardening.” Barristan had a rare smile on his face. His eyes weren’t on Newt, but rather on Dougal. “You didn’t notice when I first came down and you seemed so focused that I was loathe to alert you to my presence.” 

Newt felt his face burn a little bit at the realization that Barristan had been watching him. “How long were you standing here? Dougal usually lets me know that someone is down here with us even before they leave the shed.” 

Barristan cocked his head to the side a bit, his smile widening as he stepped closer, careful to avoid stepping on the plants around him. “Dougal is the furry creature next to you, correct?” He waited for Newt to nod before continuing. “I came down around the time you realized he was stealing the berries you were harvesting and you started wrestling him.” 

Oh, his face was most definitely burning now and it was definitely made worse by the widening of Mr. Barristan’s smirk. “That is Dougal, yes, he’s a Demiguise and he loves fruit of any sort. I keep telling him that he doesn’t have to sneak away with the blueberries, but he can be a mischievous little bugger.” 

Dougal simply cooed at his raised eyebrow. The monkey like creature picked up the basket of fruits and waddled over to Newt, handing him the basket before lifting his arms up in the universal gesture for ‘pick me up’. 

Newt obliged him, lifting the basket to sit in the crook of his elbow and picking Dougal up to sit him on his hip. “I guess we can head up now. I’ll need to stop in my shed and pick up my portkey.” 

“Portkey?” Barristan repeated. 

“It’s one of the magical items I’m bringing up to show Dany and the others.” 

He inclined his head and gestured for him to walk beside him. “Ah. So is Dougal a friendly creature, Mr. Scamander?” 

Newt nodded his head enthusiastically. “Yes, he’s very friendly.” He moved to the other side of Barristan so that Dougal was between the two of them and let out a series of soft clicks before pointing at Barristan. “He loves to be held if you’d like to hold him?” 

Dougal repeated the series of clicks and leaned over to reach one furred arm towards Barristan. 

“Are you sure? I’ve never held a...demiguise before.”

“Most people haven’t.” Newt stepped a little closer, close enough that Dougal could wrap his arm around Barristan’s neck and leverage himself over until he rested on the knights hip like he had been on Newt. “As long as you hold him like you would a toddler, you should be fine, he really isn’t picky. He just likes the body warmth and the affection.” 

“I can see that.” When Newt looked back over at them he saw that Dougal had reached up with one paw and started petting his hair while the other paw offered him a blueberry. 

The older man smiled down at Dougal and quietly told him that the blueberry was his and he should eat it. Dougal crooned sweetly and ate the blueberry, his other paw still petting Barristan’s head. 

“You’re good with him.” 

Barristan barked out a laugh. “Good with him? I’ve barely held him for more than a few seconds!” 

“But you’re still good with him.” Newt said. “He would have warned me that you were coming into the case if he didn’t trust you. And he doesn’t offer his berries to just anyone.”

He still looked a bit skeptical, but there was a good amount of humor on his face as well. “Truly? He doesn’t offer his berries to any stranger meandering their way through your case?” Then he got a look on his face, like he had just remembered something. “This case is amazing. I don’t think I said that when I first came down. You must be one of the greatest wizards in your world to have created something like this.” 

Newt’s eyes immediately fell to the ground at the compliment. 

“This?” He said softly, his hand vaguely gesturing towards the open habitats around them as they stepped into his shed. He rummaged through his drawers to find where he stashed his portkey while he tried to think of a good response. “This; any wizard could have done given the right materials and time. It’s nothing special. If you wanted to know a truly extraordinary wizard then you would have to meet my brother. Or my old teacher, Professor Dumbledore.” 

The skeptical look was back on Barristan’s face even as he handed Dougal back to Newt. “You are extraordinary, even if you don’t see it. I’m sure your brother and your teacher were brilliant as well, if they helped make you into the man you are today, but _you_ are truly amazing.” 

“Well...thank you.” He let the conversation drop at that, instead turning to slowly make his way up the ladder with his basket and Dougal. 

Neither of them said anything further as they walked towards the throne room, they lapsed into a companionable silence. 

The throne room was surprisingly crowded when they walked in. In fact it was so crowded that Barristan quickly moved Newt and Dougal off to the side of the room, standing between them and the crowd with a hand on Newt’s back to keep him moving along the wall towards the throne. 

Jorah, who Newt had met a few days ago at one of the meetings Dany had called him into, was the first to notice the two of them. He made him way off the dais and down the stone steps to meet them halfway, helping Barristan clear the Meereenese people out of the way so that they could get Newt to Dany. 

Dany and Tyrion both seemed to brighten and sit up a bit straighter when the three of them stepped up onto the dais. They looked a lot like Newt’s creatures when they knew they were going to get a new toy or treat. 

Dany made quick work of dispersing her constituents, easily calling court to a close for the day just by sending a look Missandei’s way. The people of Meereen filed out of the room slowly and it was only once all of them were gone that Tyrion turned his eyes towards Newt’s basket and Dougal, his green eyes lit up with anticipation. 

“So, Lord Scamander, what is it you have brought with you?” Dany asked regally. 

She was clearly trying to feign nonchalance, but Newt had spent more than enough years studying body language to see that she was nearly vibrating with excitement. Though while Tyrion’s eyes were trained on his basket, hers were focused solely on Dougal. 

He set Dougal down on the floor, watching him out of the corner of his eye as the long furred creature meandered his way around the room, occasionally stopping to look at the soldiers stationed at the corners. He had only just set his basket on the ground to pull out the portkey when he heard several gasps ring out in the room followed by the sound of the Unsullied standing at the ready. 

When he looked up the first thing he noticed was that Dougal was no longer visible. More than likely he saw something he wanted but knew he wouldn’t be allowed to have. “Dougal,” He called out as he turned back to his basket, “Please don’t leave the room, I don’t want you getting lost. The Occamies will be very sad if you don’t help me feel them tonight.” 

As soft trill answered his request, soft enough that unless you were listening for it specifically, you wouldn’t have heard it. 

“Lord Scamander…” Newt didn’t look up when he heard Tyrion start talking with an apprehensive tone, but he did incline his head slightly to let him know he was listening, “I’m afraid your creature has...disappeared.” 

Newt nodded. “His name is Dougal and he does that. He is a Demiguise, after all.” 

“A demiguise. That is one of the magical things you intended to show us then?” 

“No not really, he came up with me because he enjoys being carried, likes to explore and more than likely is trying to pilfer some berries from my basket. All of the magical things I intend to present to you are in here.” 

Jorah, Tyrion and Greyworm were all still staring out at the throne room suspiciously when he finally looked up at them with an old goblet in his hand. 

Tyrion, as usual, was the one to voice what everyone - except Newt - were thinking. “Will...Dougal...come back at some point? How are we sure where he went?” 

“He can’t apparate to different places, he merely turns himself invisible when he wants to hide from prying eyes. And he agreed to stay in the room so he’ll most likely join me when I reenter my case or shortly before then.” Newt said as he stood up, the goblet held in his hand like a trophy. “Now, this is a portkey.” 

Everyone’s attention finally turned back to him, ignoring the invisible creature in the room to look at the goblet like it was about to jump up and bite them. 

“And what is a portkey, that looks to me like a simple goblet, Mr. Scamander.” 

Newt nodded. “It is a simple goblet, most of the time, but depending on the type of portkey you create, it can transport you to a preset location either as soon as you touch it or at a preset time.” 

Dany’s eyes lit up and she stood, walking over to him and looking at the goblet with reverence. “It can take you anywhere? Anywhere at all?” Her hands raised like she was about to try and take it from him but she stopped right before her hands touched it. 

“How many people can it move at one time?” Tyrion chimed in. “Would it be able to move an army all at once?” 

“It can go anywhere you set it to, yes. It technically _could_ transport an army, but it would be better to stagger a group that large over multiple portkeys or have the army stagger their use of the same portkey.” Everyone was still staring at him and he could feel his nerves ramping up under the scrutiny. “Would you like to see how it works?” 

A chorus of voices hit him almost before he was finished his sentence. “Yes!” 

Newt took a few steps off the dais, motioning for the entourage to follow him into the middle of the room. Once everyone was standing in a small circle around him he pulled out his wand and tapped it against the side of the goblet, whispering a soft ‘Portus’ under his breath as he did so. 

He brought up a mental picture of the room that he had been given within the Pyramid for the duration of his stay. He made sure that the portkey was in fact set to the room and then he held it aloft in the middle of the circle. 

“If you would all place your hands somewhere on the goblet, I’ll activate it once everyone is touching it.” 

All of them did as he asked, some enthusiastically - Dany, Tyrion - and some with more hesitance - Jorah, Greyworm -. Newt felt a light tug on his trousers, and then Dougal was climbing up onto his hip. He smiled, then activated the portkey, trying to ignore the pull at the back of his navel as the portkey pulled them to the room. 

They all dropped onto the floor of the room, with the exception of Jorah, Barristan, Dougal and Newt, who had all landed on various places on the bed. Newt landed sitting down with Dougal on his lap, Barristan landed at the head of the bed in a crumpled heap and Jorah landed half sprawled on the bed and half off the edge. 

The others were all in various states of dazed as they lay on the floor of the room. All of which was pretty good considering it was their first time ever using a portkey. Newt himself had wound up nearly braining himself against a rock after stumbling across the ground after his first trip with a portkey. None of them had even vomited!

Greyworm was the first of those on the floor to sit up, and while he was a little green around the gills, he seemed to be taking it very well as he moved to help Missandei, Dany and Tyrion up off the floor. Behind him Barristan picked himself up off the bed with a groan and Jorah slid the rest of the way off of the bed and hit the floor. 

Newt stood up off the bed with Dougal set on his hip. He looked at the group assembled as they regained their bearings and flashed them all a bright smile. “So, thats how a portkey works, though the nausea and disorientation usually goes away the more you use them. It is always much much worse on your first trip with a portkey.” 

Dany beamed right back at him, quickly walking up to him and pulling him into a hug. “You are a brilliant man, Lord Scamander.” She said as she pulled back from the hug. “I cannot wait to see what else you have to show us.” 

\----

* * *

“Whatever he wants, whatever he needs, I want all of you to make sure he gets it as soon as he asks for it.” Dany said sternly once Newt had left the throne room. 

Once they had all regained their ability to orient themselves the small entourage had returned to the throne room to be shown the rest of the magical items that Newt had compiled for them. He had shown them several charmed objects, armor and clothing charmed to absorb physical blows, a ring enchanted to change color when it meets the outside of a goblet full of poison, along with showing them a charm that could be placed on doors or entryways that would automatically let out a high pitched scream to alert them of unauthorized persons entering the room. 

After seeing the charmed objects Tyrion had persuaded Newt into showing them some of the spells he knew. At first it was just simple spells, the types that most would think of when they thought of fake spells that children playing fantasy would think of, such as a ‘jelly-legs jinx’ or a ‘dancing feet charm’. 

Then, after even more cajoling, he showed them more intense spells. One that he called the ‘Bombarda’ spell was particularly shocking, since it had destroyed both the training dummy Greyworm had set up, as well as half the wall behind the dummy. Newt then used a repairing charm to repair the wall and floor, easily making it look as though nothing had happened in the first place. He also showed them several shield charms, with a few members of the Dothraki and Unsullied volunteering to attack the shield to show its defense capabilities. 

It had been an...eye-opening experience to say the least. 

It had made Daenerys realize that she had been severely underestimating just how useful Lord Scamander could be. Up until this point she had mainly focused on the fact that he had a wealth of knowledge when it came to her dragons and dragons in general, along with the sheer fact that he had _four fully grown_ dragons currently with him. She may have three dragons of her own, but they were nowhere near fully grown and judging by the glimpses she had got of Newt’s own dragons, hers were not nearly as dangerous. 

Even just the first time he had taken them to introduce Drogon to the other dragons, she could see that his four had much thicker hides, their scales were much tougher and their fire burned much hotter. His dragons didn’t even set flame to their food before eating it as doing so would simply render the animal to ash. 

“I don’t want to take even a chance at losing him as an ally.” She continued. “Not after what we’ve seen.” 

“He does have quite a few things that would be useful in the effort to take back the Seven Kingdoms, your Grace.” Jorah agreed.

Dany turned towards him. “Useful? He could single handedly give us the Seven Kingdoms.” Her voice was sharp as she corrected him, but her eyes were still focused one where Barristan had led Newt from the room. “The shield charms, the charmed armor, those things will make it so that our armies can attack any force in the Seven Kingdoms and come out unscathed. The Dittany essence, the healing charms, the...murtlap essence will give us the ability to heal those who may get injured _instantly_. His ‘alarm’ spell would make it so our army couldn’t be ambushed. He is practically a one man army and that is without even taking his dragons into account!”

Tyrion hummed in agreement, taking a sip of his wine. “We wouldn’t need to wait for the dragons to grow, hell, we wouldn’t even need our ships! With one of those portkeys we could send a battalion straight into the Red Keep and arrest Cersei. The Queens Guard and the Lannister army wouldn’t even have time to react, let alone attack us.” 

“His charmed armor and shields would make any attempt at attacking us within the Red Keep useless anyway.” 

Tyrion refilled his goblet and held it up in the air as a toast. “Exactly! Our Queen will be the first to ever take the Seven Kingdoms without a single casualty. I’m sure the smallfolk will be even more endeared to her when they realize that she became ruler without dragging them into a long, drawn out and costly war.” He handed a second goblet full of wine to Dany and cheerfully clinked the edges together.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you did or if you have a prompt or continuation that you'd like to see!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Please leave a comment or a kudos to let me know what you liked, didn't like or even just what you thought about the fic! Leave a prompt if you'd like and I might end up writing it!


End file.
